A la recherche d'une mère
by Ash' Stew
Summary: Edward Cullen, jeune homme de 26 ans et papa du petit Noah, part à la recherche de la meilleure maman pour son fils. All Humans.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire!**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

* * *

><p>J'étais assis en face d'une jeune femme blonde, Lauren. Nous étions au restaurant et nous choisissions notre repas. Cette soirée aurait pu être agréable, si elle arrêtait de parler au moins pendant cinq secondes! Je n'avais jamais vu ca: elle parlait, elle parlait et sans jamais s'arrêter! Au début, en parfait gentleman, je l'écoutais, mais à présent, je faisais semblant. Soudain, elle s'excusa et s'en alla se repoudrer le nez. Deux options s'offraient à moi: soit je m'en allais, soit je restais et je la supportais encore quelques heures. Si je profitais de la première option et que ma mère l'apprenait, j'étais mort et mon fils définitivement orphelin.<p>

Mon fils. Ma raison d'être. Ma vie. C'était pour lui que j'étais dans ce grand restaurant avec cette… charmante Lauren. Je devais me re-concentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas être si ennuyante que ça. Au premier abord, elle était assez égocentrique et égoïste, mais après tout, les premières impressions peuvent être trompeuses, non? La preuve: je l'avais invitée juste parce qu'elle avait un joli sourire, alors qu'apparemment, elle ne devait pas sourire souvent.

Lorsqu'elle revint, nous étions servis. Mon plat était excellent. Pas le sien visiblement. Elle avait une drôle de tête et était plutôt blanche.

- Hum… Lauren?

- Oui, Edward?

- Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien…

- Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas! C'est juste l'entrée qui ne passe pas!, couina-t-elle.

- Oh…

Que vouliez-vous que je dise? Nous continuâmes de manger en silence, un exploit pour elle, j'en étais sûr. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se taisait, elle était supportable. A la fin du repas, elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas attrapé une intoxication alimentaire, je devais la ramener, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle vomisse dans mon Aston adorée.

J'envoyais un texto à mon frère pour prendre des nouvelles de mon fils, lorsque je _la_ vis. Elle était magnifique. Brune, de taille moyenne et des yeux chocolats incroyables. Elle portait une robe noire avec des touches de bleus s'arrêtant au dessus du genou. Elle était avec une grande brune en robe noire n'ayant qu'une bretelle, des voiles étaient déposés au niveau de sa taille tombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elles s'installèrent à la table juste devant la mienne. La petite brune se mit en face de moi.

Lauren revint quelques secondes plus tard. Nous commandâmes le dessert. C'était très troublant: en effet, je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux de cette jeune femme que je ne connaissais même pas.

Lauren allait mieux: elle recommençait à parler sans interruption. Lorsque le dessert arriva, le plat de la table voisine arriva également. Elles n'avaient pas pris d'entrées. Tant mieux, avec un peu de chance, elles ne prendraient pas non plus de desserts, nous sortirions en même temps et là, je la bousculerais sans le faire exprès, naturellement. A cette pensée, je secouai la tête: que m'arrivait-il? C'était Jazz qui pensait comme cela, pas moi.

- Ca ne va pas, Edward?, me demanda la voix nasillarde de la jeune blonde.

- Si, si! Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien, j'ai terminé. Nous y allons?

- Euh… oui, bien sur…

Je demandai donc l'addition. Moi qui espérais qu'elle attendrait au moins d'avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée avant de vouloir partir. Franchement, l'élégance et la classe se perdent! Les filles d'à coté continuaient de manger, tranquillement, elles. Elles en avaient de la chance!

Nous nous levâmes et j'aidai Lauren à mettre sa veste. Ma petite brune et la blonde nous regardèrent, étonnées. En fait, la plupart des femmes du restaurant nous observait, Lauren et moi. A croire qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu d'homme galant de leur vie. La galanterie se perdrait-elle, elle aussi? Je croisai enfin le regard de cette jeune femme qui me perturbait tellement. Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous fixer sans bouger. Malheureusement pour moi, ma compagne n'aimait pas attendre. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la sortie.

Une fois dans la voiture, je suivais les instructions de Lauren pour la ramener chez elle. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte que le visage de la brunette ne m'était pas inconnu. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, mais où? Je déposai Lauren devant chez elle, et refusai poliment le verre qu'elle me proposait. Je pris enfin la route pour rentrer chez moi.

En arrivant, la voiture de mon père était dans l'allée, ainsi que celle de mon frère. Et oui, à 26ans, je vivais toujours chez mes parents. Pourtant, je les avais quittés 6 ans auparavant, pour revenir il y a 2 ans, après la mort de la mère de Noah.

En effet, Jane était décédée en mettant le petit au monde. J'avais tenté de m'en sortir seul pendant 6mois, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je suis donc revenu chez mes parents. J'ai une nounou particulière, c'est assez pratique. Heureusement que j'ai ma famille, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait!

Tout en ressassant toutes ces pensées, j'entrai dans la maison. Là, un petit monstre me sauta dessus.

- Hey petit monstre! Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure-ci?

- 'T'attendais!, me répondit mon petit Noah.

- Salut p'tit frère!, me salua Jazz.

- Tu t'en vas?

- Oui, tu connais ton frère, il excite ton fils et après, il s'enfuit!, l'accusa ma mère.

- J'ai rencard! Bon allez, ciao petite terreur! Bye Ed! Au revoir ma maman adorée!

- C'est ca, joue avec tes charmes en plus!, le réprimanda gentiment notre mère.

- Personne ne peut me résister, que voulez-vous?

- Mais oui, bien sûr! Attention aux portes, Jazz, bientôt tu ne les passeras plus!

- Ah, ah! Très drôle, Ed! J'suis mort de rire! Trêve de plaisanteries! Tu diras au revoir à papa pour moi, maman?

- Oui, allez file! Et n'oublie pas d'être poli!

- Maman…, marmonna mon frère.

Je ris en voyant le même air affligé qu'ils affichaient. L'une, de peur que son fils ne se comporte pas en gentleman. L'autre, d'exaspération. Notre famille était très unie. Nous nous entendions très bien. Mes parents s'étaient mariés deux semaines après s'être rencontrés. Et nous étions arrivés, Jasper et moi, trois ans plus tard, un an après la fin des études de maman et lors de la dernière année de papa.

J'avais cru trouvé en Jane ce qu'était ma mère pour mon père. Malheureusement, nous ne nous entendions pas tellement bien. Au début, c'était parfait comme dans tout couple, mais après…

J'allais la quitter quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle m'a dit que si je ne le voulais pas, elle tairait le nom du père et l'élèverait seule. Cette idée m'avait d'abord plu: je n'avais que 23ans, et je finissais seulement mes études. Mais le soir même, j'avais croisé un couple avec un bébé. Et là, j'avais pris conscience que j'allais être papa. Jane fut plutôt rassurée quand je lui annonçai que j'assumerais mon rôle de père. A partir de ce jour, nous étions devenus amis. De vrais amis. Et puis, 7mois plus tard, ce chauffard l'avait renversée. Elle était dans un état très critique et les médecins, dont mon père, avaient décidés de la faire accoucher d'urgence. Elle a fait un très bon travail. Les médecins étaient fiers d'elle. Elle a demandé à voir le bébé. Son bébé. Ils le lui ont donné. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait l'appeler Noah, que je serai un père génial, elle me l'a tendu et elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Elle est décédée avec le sourire aux lèvres. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait lutté pour que Noah vive, mais qu'une fois qu'elle l'avait vu en bonne santé, le mal avait refait surface et l'avait emportée. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

J'embrassai ma mère et montai mettre le petit au lit. Il était 23heures et pour un bébé de 2ans et demi, c'est vraiment tard, même avec 3 siestes! Il s'endormit donc tout de suite après son bisou du soir. Je redescendis et rencontrai mon père sortant de son bureau.

- Alors Edward, cette soirée?, me demanda-t-il, ma mère se rapprocha.

- Et bien… disons que…

- Ce n'est pas la bonne?, finit mon père.

- Pas du tout!

- Tu sais Edward, tu ne trouveras pas la femme de ta vie en un clin d'œil!, me dit ma mère.

- Je sais! C'est juste que… Je ne la vois pas du tout avec Noah. Elle lui ferait peur!

- Edward!

- Maman, tu ne l'as pas vue! Elle … J'ai eu peur, j't'assure. Papa, ce n'est pas drôle!

- Ex… excuse-moi! C'est juste qu'on dirait que tu as vu un monstre en dessous de ton lit!, rit-il.

- Papa, tu devrais vraiment faire d'autres comparaisons quand tu parles à un adulte!, me moquai-je à mon tour.

- Bien, ca suffit mes deux enfants! Allez vous coucher!, nous ordonna gentiment ma mère.

- Quoi? On n'attend pas Jasper?, demanda mon père, penaud.

- Oh! Dis oui maman! Dis oui!, la suppliai-je.

- Vous êtes infernaux tous les 3! Non mais franchement, quel âge avez-vous?

Nous éclatâmes de rire mon père et moi, tandis que ma mère allait préparer du café en riant. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé et je leur racontai ma soirée en buvant mon café. Deux heures plus tard, Jasper revint.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>

**N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mon blog (ash-stew . skyrock . com), je publierai un trailer du premier chapitre dans quelques jours! :)**

**XOXO,**

**Ash'Stew!**


	2. Chapitre I

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre d'ALRM!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

****Un montage du premier chapitre est disponible sur mon blog (lien dispo sur mon profil), les vêtements qu'ils portent sont ceux décrits ici! ****

****Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos toutes reviews et vos alertes! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant! ********Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir! ********Merci beaucoup à vous!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nous éclatâmes de rire mon père et moi, tandis que ma mère allait préparer du café en riant. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé et je leur racontai ma soirée en buvant mon café. Deux heures plus tard, Jasper revint.<em>

- Déjà là?, lui demandais-je, étonné.

- Oui…

- Qu'il y a-t-il, mon fils?

- Je crois que je…

- Que tu…?, insista Esmée, voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

- Suis-je devenu moche?, demanda-t-il tout à coup.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Jazz?

- …

- Une fille t'as dit non?

- …

- Ouah!

- La ferme, Ed!

- Jasper! Ton langage!

- Désolé, maman…

- Que s'est-il passé?, lui demanda mon père.

- Elle était au bar, magnifique dans sa robe brune en voile… Je me suis approché… Je lui ai payé un verre… On a un peu discuté, c'était bien… Mais après elle m'a dit: "Ecoute, t'es sympas, mais je ne suis pas intéressée", et elle est partie.

- Wow…, dis-je.

- Aïe…, continua Carlisle.

- Mon pauvre chéri…, compatit Esmée.

- Elle était peut-être déjà prise?, commença mon père.

- Ou lesbienne, proposais-je.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est la première fois qu'on me dit non… Et le pire c'est qu'elle me plaisait vraiment…

- Tu ne penseras plus à elle après une bonne nuit de sommeil!, tenta de le rassurer notre mère.

- Oui. C'est juste le choc de … la nouveauté, continuais-je.

- T'as sans doute raison! Elle n'était pas si jolie que ca finalement!

- Voila le Jasper qu'on aime!, s'exclama mon père.

- Ou qu'on connait du moins, reprit Esmée.

Sur ces paroles taquines, mon frère monta dans sa chambre. J'allai boire un verre d'eau et allai me couchai dans la mienne.

Je fus réveillé tôt ce matin là par une petite chose gigotant dans mon lit.

- Hey, que fais-tu là mon grand?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, se plaignit mon fils.

- Encore? Raconte, l'incitai-je.

- J'm'en souviens plus, mais j'me suis réveillé!

- Pauvre bouchon!

- Beurk!, grimaça mon fils au surnom.

Je ris et il me rejoignit dans mon hilarité. Je vérifiai l'heure: 7h. Il était temps de se lever. Je pris Noah et l'emmenai faire sa toilette. Ensuite, je le descendis pour qu'il puisse prendre son petit déjeuner avec mes parents pendant que je me préparais.

Lorsque je redescendis, je vis mon fils plein de chocolat: du menton au front. Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu… Je ris et commençai à le débarbouiller avant de déjeuner moi-même. Nous mangions tous en parlant de choses et d'autres, lorsque mon frère arriva. Il embrassa son neveu, notre mère et s'en alla. Il avait un important rendez-vous ce matin.

Une fois le petit déjeuner passé, j'emmenai mon fils à l'école: en effet, il y allait la matinée et ma mère allait le chercher à midi. Je le trouvais encore un peu jeune pour y passer la journée entière.

Lorsque j'arrivai au bureau de la _McCarty & Co_, mon assistante, Samantha, me sauta pratiquement dessus.

- Bonjour, vous avez cinq appels conférences qui ne vont pas tarder, un rendez-vous dans deux heures avec M. Carter. Celui de Mme Jokkins a été reporté à vendredi 15h. M. McCarty vous a laissé un message: il veut vous voir après le rendez-vous de M. Carter, pour un compte rendu détaillé. Vous pourrez aller déjeuner vers 13h30. A 14h30, rendez-vous avec M. Davidson. A 16h, avec Mme Dons. Et vous avez 10 appels de Lauren Mallory, rappelez-la le plus vite possible ou je vais devenir folle!

- Heure du premier appel?

- 9h15, avec Samson!

- Ok, j'ai donc 10 minutes. Jokkins?

- D'après sa secrétaire, malade…

- D'après toi?

- Gueule de bois, sans aucun doute!

- Très bien, très professionnelle comme toujours!

- On ne la changera plus!

- McCarty?

- De très bonne humeur! Sa fille est de retour pour quelques jours.

- Parfait! Dons… je n'avais pas reporté ce rendez-vous?

- Si… mais c'était il y a un mois…. Et non, je ne le reporterai pas une fois de plus!

- Bien… si tu veux ma mort et par conséquent être au chômage…

- Ah, ah! Très drôle! Vous pouvez le faire! Je serai de tout cœur avec vous!

- Comme c'est gentil…

- Vous devrez bien l'affronter un jour!

- Pour Mallory… dites-lui que… je ne sais pas…

- Mauvaise soirée?

- Très… Horrible même…

- Appelez-la, je vais devenir folle!

- Très bien je m'en chargerai au déjeuner…

- Bien!

- Bien…

- Appel dans 3minutes! Je vous amène un café!

- Merci!

J'allai dans mon bureau et pris le dossier adéquat.

Mon assistante était géniale: compétente, sympa, une intuition hors pair, efficace…. Une perle. Mariée, un enfant. C'est comme cela que je l'avais rencontrée. Sa fille, Carla, était une amie de mon fils. Nous avions discuté un jour devant l'école en attendant les petits et elle m'avait annoncé que son patron venait de faire faillite. Comme je cherchais justement une assistante, je l'avais tout de suite prise à l'essai. Cela faisait maintenant six mois et demain, elle signerait son contrat définitif.

Je commençai ma conférence tandis qu'elle apportait mon café fumant sans faire un bruit, je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et continuai de convaincre ce client potentiel.

Vers 13h, je me rendis dans le bureau de mon patron afin de lui faire ce compte rendu. Je frappai à sa porte et il m'invita à entrer.

- Edward, comment allez-vous?

- Très bien merci, monsieur, et vous?

- Parfaitement! Je vous présente ma fille, Alice.

- Enchanté, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- De même, me sourit-elle aimablement.

- Alors, Carter?

- Il a accepté. Nous avons un nouveau client!

- Félicitation! Tu vois Alice, le meilleur de mes employés!

- Je vois ca, en effet, rit la jeune fille.

- Vous accepterez de vous joindre à nous pour déjeuner, Edward?

- Bien sur, mais avant je dois appeler mon fils.

- Très bien! Rejoignez-nous au parking dans 10 minutes dans ce cas.

J'appelai donc ma mère qui me passa mon fils. Il me raconta sa matinée et je souris à ses explications et à ses problèmes enfantins. Je l'embrassai et lui promis de revenir tôt.

Je rejoignis mon patron et sa fille au parking. J'observai cette dernière: elle était de taille moyenne, brune, de longs cheveux, yeux verts, elle portait une robe blanche zébrée de lignes asymétriques noires, elle était plutôt mignonne, mais la fille de mon patron. Donc à oublier. Quoique, je pense que son père essayait de nous mettre ensemble.

Nous allâmes dans un restaurant chic. Alice était très sympathique et avait beaucoup de points communs avec mon frère. Nous étions en pleine conversation lorsqu'elle poussa un cri strident et se leva précipitamment. Son père et moi nous regardâmes, perdus.

- Bella!

- Alice!

Apparemment les cris étaient des cris de joie! Je me retournai pour voir la fameuse Bella. Mon dieu! C'était _elle_! La brune de l'autre soir! Elle était la devant moi, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs! Elle portait une robe-pull noire assez simple, tout en étant habillée.

- Comment vas-tu?, lui demanda Alice.

- Très bien et toi?

- Super!

- Mais que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devais pas être à New York?

- Je suis revenue pour quelques jours, j'avais quelques rendez-vous! Et toi, que fais-tu maintenant? Tu as fini tes études?

- Oui, enfin! Je suis journaliste! Grâce à mes stages, je travaille pour le Seattle News Magazine!

- C'est génial! Et Rosalie?

- Elle est institutrice primaire. Elle adore s'occuper de tous ces enfants! Elle a trouvé sa vocation! Et toi?

- Je suis créatrice de mode! Je travaillais pour une grande marque, mais… Tu me connais, j'ai vite la bougeotte… Alors j'ai décidé de monter ma propre ligne! J'suis ici pour trouver certains tissus!

- Oh mon dieu Alice! C'était ton rêve!

- Oui! On dirait qu'on les a toutes les 3 réalisés!

- Et tu as du succès?

- Tu vois la robe que tu portes?

- Oh mon dieu, souffla ma déesse.

- Tu l'as acheté chez McCarty's, n'est-ce pas?

- Honnêtement? Je ne sais pas…, rougit la jeune femme. Rose m'a entrainé dans des centaines de magasins et j'ai flashé sur pratiquement toute la collection…

- Collection qui s'appelle…?

- Bell… oh mon dieu!

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais mise à la religion!

- Alice! Sois sérieuse deux minutes! Tu as appelé ta collection Bella!

- Evidemment! Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies!

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'adorais tout! Et la collection Rose comme Rosalie?

- Oui! Je vous devais bien ca à toutes les deux! Sans vous je ne me serais jamais lancée!

- Oh Alice!

Et elles se serrèrent dans les bras pendant quelques minutes en pleurant.

- Isabella Swan!, s'exclama mon patron en les rejoignant.

- Eléazar! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien! Alors comme ca, on pousse ma petite fille à partir à New York?

- Papa, laisse Bella tranquille!

- Je la taquine! Je n'ai plus pu le faire depuis tellement longtemps! Tu manges avec nous, Bella?

- Euh… je ne veux pas m'imposer…

- Allez Bella, s'il te plait, supplia Alice en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

- Très bien, céda Bella.

Ils revinrent tous trois à table.

- Bella, laisse-moi te présenter Edward, mon futur associé. Edward, voici Bella, la meilleure amie d'Alice!

- Futur associé?, demandais-je, sous le choc

- Oh! Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit! C'était pour cela que je t'invitais ce midi. Où avais-je la tête?

- On se le demande. Le pauvre, tu aurais pu lui annoncer ca autrement, le réprimanda gentiment Alice.

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- Evidemment! Tu es mon meilleur élément Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit! Nous signons les papiers après-demain.

- Merci monsieur! Merci!

- Tu le mérites, Edward! Et puis, je me fais vieux… Il est temps que je forme mon successeur!

- Mais… vos enfants?

- Non merci!, dit Alice.

- Et Emmett ne s'intéresse pas du tout à mon entreprise! Ils sont tous deux ravis que je t'aie désigné!

- Tout à fait! Félicitation, Edward!

- Félicitation, me dit timidement Bella.

- Oh merci, et enchanté. Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est le choc!

- Et sinon Bella, les amours?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas?, répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

- Je te pose une simple question, voyons!

- Je suis toujours avec Jake!

- Ah…

- Alice…, la prévint Bella

- Jake?, demanda mon patron, me volant les mots de la bouche

- Jacob Black…, dit dédaigneusement Alice

- Tu étais amie avec lui Alice!

- Oui! Et toi aussi! Vous êtes amis, point barre!

- Alice, je pense être légèrement mieux placée que toi, tu sais!

- Mmh… non! Vous n'êtes pas amoureux, mais amis!

- Alice, si tu laissais Bella tranquille? Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle t'ait poussée à partir à NY!, plaisanta son père.

- Ah, ah! Trop marrant!, s'offusqua faussement Alice. Je conseille juste ma meilleure amie que je connais par cœur, mais c'est vrai… de quoi je me mêle?

- Alice ne te vexe pas! C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voit c'est la même chose!

- Oui, t'as raison! Edward, t'es célibataire, non?, enchaina Alice

- Euh… oui?

- Tu as un enfant, à ce que j'ai compris?

- Oui, un petit garçon de 30 mois.

- Il s'appelle comment?, me demanda Bella.

- Noah!

- Tu sais Edward, Bella adore les enfants!, dit Alice en insistant sur le mot "adore".

- Alice, tu n'es pas entrain de faire ce que je crois que tu fais n'est-ce pas?, s'inquiéta Bella.

- Ma petite Bell's, je pense bien que ma fille essaye de te caser!

- Je suis déjà casée!

- Plus pour longtemps!

- Tu … tu m'énerves Alice McCarty!

- Toi aussi Bella Swan!

- Les filles…, tenta de calmer M. McCarty

- Ok, laisse-moi te le prouver!

- Me prouver quoi?

- Que Jake est un mec super génial, mais pas pour toi!

- Oh, et tu comptes me le prouver comment?

- Accepte un rendez-vous avec Edward!

- Alice!

- Quoi? Accepte puisque tu es tellement sûre de toi!

- Et comment j'lui explique ça, moi, à Jake?

- C'est très simple!

- Ah oui?, dit mon futur rendez-vous, sceptique

- Oui, tu ne lui dis rien! Tu vois c'est simple!

- Je ne mentirai pas à Jake!

- Même pour me prouver que j'ai tord et avoir la paix?

- Développe…

- Une fois de plus: simple! Si tu me prouves que Jake est l'homme de ta vie, je ne t'ennuie plus avec ca. J'accepterai même d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. Par contre, si tu te rends compte qu'Edward est bien mieux pour toi, tu quittes l'autre.

- Oh oui, c'est très simple!, intervint mon patron. Et qui demande son avis au principal intéressé?

- Qui?, demandèrent les filles en même temps en se tournant vers lui.

- Edward, voyons!

- Il est d'accord!, s'exclama Alice en me suppliant du regard.

- Edward, je… je suis désolée… Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter!, s'empourpra la jeune femme.

- Si tu es partante, pourquoi pas?

- Ah! Génial! Je savais que je l'adorerais!, s'écria Alice. Bon Edward, quand es-tu libre?

- Euh…

- Il prend sa fin de semaine!

- Pardon? Pourquoi?, osais-je demander.

- Pour être mon nouvel associé!

- Cool! Génial, mon papa! Donc ca nous laisse de jeudi à dimanche! Bella?

- Ce w-e, je vais chez mon père!

- Sans l'autre?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi?

- Alice…

- Bella?

- Jake et mon père se sont disputés…

- Oh… tu m'expliqueras plus tard! Donc vendredi, ca te va?

- Oui vendredi, oui!

- Très bien! Edward tu passeras prendre Bella à 20h.

- Alice!

- Je veux bien mais…

- Je comprends, Edward! Je viendrai avec ma voiture!

- Non ce n'est pas ca! Mais je ne sais pas où tu habites!

- Oh…

- Tiens, voici son adresse. Si je me souviens bien, Jake voit ses potes le vendredi soir, non? Donc vous avez le champ libre! Je vais vous réserver une bonne table dans l'un de nos restos préférés!, s'exclama la pile électrique en frappant dans ses mains.

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'étais heureux! J'allais avoir ma chance avec ma belle inconnue! J'espérais que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle me choisirait plutôt que l'autre imbécile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>

**N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mon blog ash-stew . skyrock . com! Un trailer du deuxième chapitre y sera bientôt disponible!  
><strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**A bientôt!**

**XOXO **


	3. Chapitre II

**Hola tout le monde! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ALRM!**

**Le montage de ce chapitre est déjà présent sur mon blog (ash-stew . skyrock . com) ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte et favoris!**

**Merci beaucoup aussi aux Anonymes: Cacoune, Larsand, Aurelieee, Diana & Delphine! **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**

_J'ai oublié de le mentionner, mais tous les personnages (à part Noah) sont bien entendu la propriété de S. Meyer! Je ne fais que jouer avec eux! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

* * *

><p>Le grand jour était arrivé: vendredi. J'allais enfin <em>la<em> revoir! Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Matin, midi, soir. Sept jours sur sept. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Ce matin, après avoir conduit mon fils à l'école, je rentrai chez moi.

- Mon chéri…

- Oui, maman?

- Tu as l'air dans la lune depuis quelques jours…

- Ah oui?, fis-je, innocemment.

- Oui! Allez, dis-moi!, me supplia-t-elle. _L_'aurais-tu rencontrée?

- Je… je ne sais pas! Je la vois ce soir! On verra bien!

- Elle est belle?

- Maman!

- Quoi? Décris-la moi!

- Brune, yeux chocolat, taille moyenne…

- Ohhh! Aime-t-elle les enfants?

- Maman!

- Allez!

- Oui… il parait…

- Va te préparer!

- Il n'est que 10h, maman. Je ne la vois qu'à 20h!

- Oh… bien! Fais ce que tu veux alors!

- Merci, maman, dis-je ironiquement.

- Allez file!

Je me mis donc au piano et jouai les airs que ma mère préférait.

Vers 17h, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ma mère alla ouvrir et je l'entendis parler à une jeune femme. Je reconnaissais la voix, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Cependant, ma mère arriva et m'interpella.

- Edward, quelqu'un pour toi!

- Salut Edward!, me dit Alice, la suivant.

- Hey, salut Alice! Comment vas-tu?

- Super, et toi?

- Super!

- Il est dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure! En fait depuis quelques jours!, me trahit ma méchante mère.

- Ah oui?, me sourit Alice. Bon, je dois voir ton dressing!

- Mon dressing?

- Oui!

- Pourquoi?

- Pour te choisir une tenue qui s'accordera à celle de Bella!

- Elle s'appelle Bella? Quel beau prénom!, rêvassa mon indigne mère.

- Maman!

- Quoi? Esmée a tout à fait raison! En fait, c'est Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella! Bon, Ed', j't'adore, mais bouge! Je dois repasser chez Bella pour sa tenue.

_- Re_passer? Tu l'as vue? Elle se sent comment? Elle va bien?, demandais-je rapidement.

- Dans la lune hein? Il a l'air bien réactif pourtant!, se moqua Alice.

- C'est parce que nous parlons de sa Bella, voilà tout, continua ma mère.

- Bon, ca suffit toutes les deux. Premièrement, elle n'est pas _ma _Bella.

- Pas encore. Mais après ce premier rendez-vous, elle ne te lâchera plus! Elle est tellement nerveuse à l'idée de te revoir!

- Et comme il n'y a pas de deuxièmement, tu devrais montrer tes vêtements à Alice! Elle n'a pas que ca à faire chéri, rajouta Esmée.

- Si, il y en a un! Je ne suis pas dans la lune! Suis-moi Alice!

Les deux femmes rirent et j'esquissai un sourire. Cette Bella me rendait de meilleure humeur. Je souriais presque tout le temps alors que ca ne me ressemblait pas. Il n'y avait qu'à mon fils que je souriais tout le temps. Mais depuis ce soir là au restaurant et cette deuxième rencontre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire ou de rire. Ma mère avait raison: j'étais dans la lune. Ou plutôt sur la planète Bella.

Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre et j'ouvris la porte qui menait à mon dressing. Alice y entra et siffla.

- Quoi?, m'inquiétais-je.

- Rien, mais soit tu es très maniaque, soit Maman est passée par là…, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah, ah. Très drôle!

- Alors?

- Ok…maman est passée par là!

- Je le savais! Bien! Il faut que l'on mette les choses au point tous les deux, m'annonça-t-elle, sérieusement.

- Euh… ok…

- Bella est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Et je ne veux pas la blesser ou qu'on la blesse. Si je te la confie, c'est parce que mon père a une totale confiance en toi. Et puis, il m'a dit que tu étais un mec sérieux alors…

- Hey, Ed' t'as pas vu mon…, l'interrompit Jasper.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net en voyant Alice. Je les regardais l'un après l'autre: elle avait l'air étonnée et quelque peu amusée; tandis que lui était… sous le choc?

- Jazz?

- Euh… je… euh?

- Sujet verbe complément! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué!, s'amusa Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

- Alice? C'est la fille de mon patron!

- Et elle est dans ton dressing parce que…?

- Je lui choisis des vêtements pour ce soir bien sûr! Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis chez moi, moi!

- Hum, techniquement parlant, là tu es chez moi frérot, lui signalais-je. Ok, ok! Je n'ai rien dit, soufflais-je après avoir vu son regard meurtrier.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Que fais-tu ici? Tu nous fais perdre notre temps.

- Pa… pardon?, s'offusqua mon frère.

- Ok, laissons tomber. Je crois que ton frère est un cas désespéré, Ed'! Donc, tu mettras ce pantalon avec cette chemise! Je retourne voir Bella! Bye!

- Merci Alice!, lui dis-je. Bon tu m'expliques?, le questionnai-je dés qu'elle fut sortie.

- C'est… c'est elle…

- Elle? Elle qui?

- La fille de l'autre soir! Celle qui m'a repoussé!

- Celle qui t'obsède depuis?, me moquais-je.

- Ah, ah! T'es vraiment trop drôle Eddie!

- M'appelle pas Eddie!

- Arrête de dire des conneries alors!

- Bon… que comptes-tu faire?

- Comment ca?

- Ecoute, si le rendez-vous de ce soir fonctionne, tu risques de revoir Alice assez souvent! Elle est la meilleure amie de Bella.

- Et alors? Je l'ignorerais! Personne ne repousse Jasper Cullen!

Je ris, mon frère avait vraiment un sale caractère. Mais quelque chose me disait que cette histoire avec Alice n'était pas encore finie, au contraire, elle ne faisait que commencer.

Vers 19h, je commençai à me préparer. Jasper n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis sa rencontre avec Alice. Ma mère préparait le souper et mon père venait de rentrer. Lorsque je descendis, ma mère poussa un soupir de contentement et mon père me chambra quelque peu. Je leur souhaitai une bonne soirée et partis chercher Bella.

Elle habitait une jolie maison sur John Street, en face de Denny Park. Je montai les petits escaliers menant au porche et sonnai. Elle m'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard vêtue d'une robe bustier bleue avec des paillettes et des perles lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

- Bonsoir Bella, la saluai-je.

- Bonsoir, entre. Je prends mes affaires et nous pourrons y aller. Enfin, si tu en as encore envie! Je suis vraiment désolée pou…

- Bella, respire!, dis-je en riant légèrement. Je sais que ça doit être assez étrange pour toi d'avoir rendez-vous avec moi…

- Ce n'est pas étrange… C'est juste que je suis avec Jake depuis tellement longtemps. Alors, c'est un peu bizarre, j'ai l'impression de le tromper…

- Ecoute Bella, oublions que c'est un rendez-vous, allons-y en tant qu'amis… Ca nous détendra tous les deux!

- Tu es stressé?

- Oui, un peu…

- Oh… dans ce cas ok… Amis?, me demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Amis, lui souris-je tout en serrant la main qu'elle me présentait.

Elle prit sa veste et son sac et nous partîmes pour le restaurant. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

- Euh Bella… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais… j'ai oublié de demander à Alice le nom du restaurant…, lui expliquais-je, honteux.

- Tu m'étonnes! Déjà qu'elle s'invite chez toi! Puis avec sa rencontre avec ton frère, tu as du être perturbé!

- Oui, un peu quand même! Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient… Elle t'a dit quoi sur lui?

- On va au Lampreia, c'est sur la 1ère avenue! Rien de spécial… juste qu'elle avait rencontré un mec qui l'avait draguée il n'y a pas longtemps. Pourquoi? Il t'a dit quelque chose ton frère?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, je connais. Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais juste qu'Alice est son premier râteau! Et ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit!

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant et Bella donna mon nom au maitre d'hôtel. Celui-ci nous conduisit dans une pièce tamisée avec des tables en retrait. Je regardai Bella.

- C'est Alice qui a fait la réservation…, s'empourpra-t-elle.

Ceci explique cela. Nous nous installâmes et nous commandâmes notre apéritif.

- Alors Bella, parle-moi un peu de toi.

- Que veux-tu savoir? Je n'ai pas une vie très passionnante tu sais…

- Tu crois que la mienne l'est plus? Enfin oui, elle l'est depuis que j'ai Noah…

- Parle-moi de lui!

- Après, toi d'abord! Raconte-moi toute ta vie!

- Hum, ok… Je suis née à Forks. Mon père est le maire de la ville depuis 6ans, il en était le chef de la police avant. Ma mère est institutrice maternelle. Rosalie, ma sœur, a été adoptée par mes parents quand elle avait 3ans, j'en avais 2. Autant dire que pour moi, elle est là depuis toujours! J'ai toujours vécu à Forks: j'ai été à l'école à Forks, au lycée de Forks… Je suis arrivée à Seattle il y a 6 ans, quand j'ai commencé l'université. J'ai fait des études de journalisme. Au début j'avais commencé littérature, mais je ne me voyais pas enseigner toute ma vie alors j'ai changé d'orientation. Je travaille au Seattle News Magazine depuis peu. Et… euh… voila!

- Et Jacob, comment l'as-tu rencontré?

- Le père de Jake est le meilleur ami du mien, donc je les connais depuis toujours. Ils vivaient sur la réserve Quilleute. Quand nous étions petites, Rose et moi le détestions. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. En grandissant, on est devenu ami et ensuite meilleurs amis. Deux mois après mon arrivée ici, il était sur le pas de notre porte à Rose et moi – on habitait ensemble – et il me disait que je lui manquais beaucoup trop et qu'il pensait être amoureux de moi…

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu l'aimais?

- Je… je ne sais pas… Honnêtement, je ne le pense pas… Je savais que je l'aimais, mais plus comme un frère. Mais avec le temps…

- Oui, j'avais le même genre de relation avec la mère de Noah.

- Puis Jake avait des arguments alors…

- Quels genres d'arguments?

- Oh… les classiques, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui et tout…

- Oui, je vois…

- Bien assez parlé de moi! Parlons de toi!, me dit-elle avec des airs – presque – sadiques.

- Eh bien… Je suis né ici, à Seattle. Mon père est chirurgien et ma mère architecte d'intérieur. Jasper, mon frère - nous sommes de faux-jumeaux – a évidemment 26 ans et est avocat. Nous sommes partis vivre à New York quand nous avions 6 ans, mon père avait eu une offre qui ne se refusait pas. Nous sommes revenus ici 8 ans plus tard. On a commencé le lycée au Seattle High School, mais peu après, Jazz et moi avons été admis au _Cornish College of the Arts._ Je suppose que tu connais, c'est tout près de chez toi. J'y ai parfait mon apprentissage du piano et de la guitare. Mon frère celui de la guitare aussi et de la batterie. A la fin de nos études, nous avons décidé de garder la musique comme loisir, la musique en tant que pro est différente, on avait limite plus envie de jouer alors… Enfin bref, il a décidé de devenir avocat: il voulait aider les gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se défendre. Moi, j'ai décidé de devenir architecte. J'ai toujours aimé l'architecture, j'accompagnais ma mère lors de ses chantiers.

Je souris en me remémorant cette époque là.

- Et comment as-tu atterrit chez _McCarty&Co _?

- Et bien, en fait, j'y ai fait tous mes stages et à la fin de mes études, M. McCarty m'a fait signer un contrat.

- Tu sais, il doit vraiment avoir confiance en toi pour te confier l'un des amours de sa vie!

- Oui, je sais. Et crois-moi, c'est un honneur! Au fait, comment connais-tu les McCarty?

- Carmen est une amie d'enfance de ma mère. Malheureusement, comme ils vivaient ici, nous ne les voyions presque jamais. En fait, une fois par an. Mais Carmen est venue s'installer quelques temps à Forks avec Alice, Emmett et son mari. Eléazar était malade et elle a voulut l'éloigner de la pollution, du travail, etc. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rapprochées d'Alice, Rose et moi. Quand nous sommes venues par ici, Alice nous a suivies mais elle n'a passé qu'un an avec nous. Elle voulait aller à NY, alors on l'y a poussée! Et voila!

- Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett…

- Il ressemble à un ours mais en réalité c'est plutôt un gros nounours!, rit-elle. Je pense qu'il va bientôt devenir mon beau-frère!

- Comment ca?, lui demandais-je curieux

- Depuis qu'il connait Rosalie, il est amoureux d'elle! Quand on était petit, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'un jour, ils se marieraient, Rose et lui. Seulement, ils n'ont pas arrêtés de se déchirer pendant toute notre adolescence et il a un peu refreiné ses sentiments quand elle lui a dit qu'elle préfèrerait Newton à lui. Crois-moi, c'était vraiment méchant!

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble alors?

- Emmett est de retour à Seattle depuis quelques mois seulement. Il enseigne le baseball aux petits. Rosalie l'a croisé quelques fois, beaucoup de ses élèves sont ceux d'Emmett également. Les trois premières rencontres, il l'a littéralement niée. Elle a même cru que ce n'était pas notre Emmett. Puis, elle est allée le voir et il lui a à peine parlé. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle veut lui parler, il a quelque chose à faire.

- Technique classique… mais qui a fait ses preuves!

- Exactement! Enfin, c'est ce que se disait Rose aussi… jusqu'à la semaine dernière où elle l'a croisé, il était avec une fille… Elle l'a appelé le soir même en lui demandant à quoi il jouait. Il lui a répondu qu'il ne jouait pas, qu'il avait simplement fait une croix sur ses rêves d'enfants. Elle ne lui a plus parlé jusqu'à hier.

- Que s'est-il passé, hier?, demandais-je de plus en plus curieux.

- Il est passé à la maison pour me voir. Emmett est comme un grand frère pour moi.

- Rosalie était chez toi?

- Oui, en fait, c'est aussi chez elle… nous vivons tous les 3, avec Jacob.

- Ah ok… Continue!

- Donc Emmett est arrivé, il lui a dit bonjour puis il m'a prise dans ses bras et nous sommes allés dans la cuisine. Rose est venue nous y rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, en larmes.

- Pourquoi?

- Attends! Tu es vraiment impatient, tu sais?

- Oui, désolé!

Elle rit et continua son histoire.

- Emmett l'a regardée et j'ai cru qu'il allait aller la consoler, mais il s'est retenu. Elle lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire comme si elle n'existait pas et qu'il n'avait pas non plus le droit de faire une croix sur ces rêves-là parce qu'elle était concernée, elle aussi, qu'elle le détestait parce qu'il brisait tous ses rêves de petite fille, que plus jamais elle n'aurait sa robe blanche et son Emmett devant l'autel.

- Wow… Il s'est fait avoir, hein?

- Evidemment! Emmett est un bon comédien, mais Rose l'est encore plus! Il s'est excusé trois cents millions de fois en lui disant qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'elle voudrait et tout! Et ils ont disparus!

- Quoi? Comment ca?

- Ben ma sœur lui a dit qu'elle voulait une glace…. Alors ils sont partis chercher une glace! Mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus!

- Depuis hier soir?

- Non, hier matin!

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop?, lui demandais-je.

- Non! Rose m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle partait quelques jours avec Emmett. Ce sont les vacances de printemps alors ils sont en congé tous les deux!

- Wow! Tu sais que c'est bien mieux que les _Feux de l'amour_ tout ca?, lui demandais-je en riant. Tu devrais en faire un film!

- Oui, j'y ai déjà pensé ou mieux une série! Je pense que ce n'est que le début de leurs aventures! Surtout qu'Emmett ne sait rien refuser à sa Rose!, dit-elle en riant.

- Oui, mais je pense que les aventures d'Alice et Jasper seront aussi bien, tu sais!

- Oui je pense aussi!

Nous rîmes quelques instants, en attendant nos plats. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Bella avait beaucoup de conversation et de culture.

Après avoir payé l'addition, je la ramenai chez elle où elle m'invita à prendre un café. Dans son salon, nous parlâmes un long moment et enfin, nous parlâmes de Noah. Sujet que je voulais éviter le plus possible… je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'enfuit. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie!

- Alors, parle-moi de Noah! Tu n'y échapperas pas!

- Très bien. Alors, Noah est mon fils!

- Sans blague?, fit-elle semblant de s'étonner.

- Ah, ah! Très drôle mademoiselle Swan!

- Désolée… Continue!

- Il a trente mois, il est né le 19 octobre 2006. Il me ressemble beaucoup. Il va à l'école le matin et ma mère le reprend l'après-midi. Et grâce à mon cher frère, il devient un vrai petit monstre quand il doit aller se coucher.

- Comment ca?

- Jasper ne veut pas comprendre qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, Noah a besoin de calme pour que l'on puisse le mettre au lit, alors…

- Ah ok, rit-elle. Et sa mère?, me demanda-t-elle, timidement.

- Elle est morte à la naissance du petit.

- Je suis désolée…

- En fait, Noah aurait du naitre un mois plus tard. Jane, sa mère, revenait des courses et elle s'est faite renversée par un chauffard ivre. Elle était très gravement blessée, les médecins ont décidés de la faire accoucher. Mon père, qui était là, lui a tendu le bébé et après m'avoir demandé de l'appeler Noah, elle est décédée…

- Oh mon dieu…

- Elle et moi étions amis, les meilleurs… On sortait ensemble au début, mais on ne s'aimait pas. Puis, quand elle est tombée enceinte, nous sommes devenus de vrais amis.

- Ca doit être dur…

- Oui, mais pour le moment ça va encore… Noah ne nous demande pas pourquoi il n'a pas de maman… je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui expliquer ca.

- C'est clair que c'est très délicat…

- Oui…

- Eléazar…, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Eléazar m'a dit ce que tu recherchais, finit-elle, décidée.

- Comment ca?, dis-je, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Il m'a dit que tu cherchais la femme parfaite qui pourrait élever ton fils…

- Oh… Je me demande comment il sait ca, bien que ce soit plus compliqué… C'est ridicule en fait…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait ridicule!

- Très bien… Disons que je cherche la femme de ma vie…

- Et en quoi c'est ridicule? Tout le monde cherche la personne qui la complètera parfaitement!

- Oui… Mais je veux qu'elle aime mon fils comme son propre fils, tu vois?

- Oui, c'est compréhensible!

- Puis, j'en ai marre de vivre chez mes parents. Je les adore, je te jure, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir mon chez moi! Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer le soir dans une maison vide… parce qu'évidemment ma mère restera sa nounou particulière – elle me tuerait sinon – donc il sera chez elle le soir, quand je rentrerai.

- Tu as de la chance de les avoir. Mais c'est normal de vouloir ton indépendance. Tu as 26ans et un petit garçon. C'est normal!

- Ca ne te fait pas peur?

- De quoi?

- D'être à ce rendez-vous avec un homme qui cherche la femme de sa vie et qui, en plus, a un enfant?

- Hum… non pas vraiment…

- J'avais oublié que tu étais fiancée…

- Ca n'à rien avoir! Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward! Et je pense que c'est tout à fait normal que tu recherches quelqu'un qui puisse te seconder. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais intéressé par moi!, plaisanta-t-elle, croyant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas intéressé par toi?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'imagine plus avec une grande blonde!, rit-elle.

- En fait, je préfère les brunes…

Elle arrêta immédiatement de rire et elle rougit. L'air se chargea immédiatement d'électricité. Je me penchai lentement, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de m'arrêter. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas à mon plus grand plaisir. Nous nous embrassâmes. Quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Bella et moi nous séparâmes immédiatement.

- Salut chérie!, salua un grand baraqué que j'identifiai comme étant Jacob.

- Salut Jacob, lui répondit Bella toute rouge.

Le mensonge ne devait pas être son fort. Jacob me dévisagea, puis fit de même avec sa fiancée.

- Tu ne me présentes pas?, sourit Jake.

- Oh si bien sur! Edward voici Jacob. Jacob, je te présente Edward…

- Enchanté, dis-je poliment.

- Moi aussi! Tu restes boire un truc?

- Non… non merci, je vais y aller! Au revoir Jacob!

- Bye!

- Je te raccompagne!

Jacob s'en alla dans la cuisine et Bella me raccompagna devant la porte, elle sortit avec moi en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Edward…

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça… Je suis désolé…

- Je… tu… non…

- Je vais y aller! C'était une magnifique soirée, Bella… et si tu n'étais pas fiancée …

- Je ne le suis pas!

- Quoi?

- Enfin si… Mais pas fiancée genre mariage! C'est compliqué…

- Je vois…

- J'ai vraiment aimé notre soirée, Edward…

- Moi aussi… Alice a raison, tu sais…

- A propos de?

- Toi et Jake… Tu n'as pas l'air très amoureuse…

- …

- Excuse-moi, Bella. Je n'aurais pas du dire ca…

- Non, c'est juste… Alice a souvent raison, finit-elle par souffler.

- Ecoute, je te donne mon numéro, si tu as envie de parler ou quoique ce soit, téléphone-moi, d'accord?

- Oui, d'accord, merci…

- Au revoir, bonne soirée.

Je lui fis une tendre bise sur la joue et m'en allai. Je l'entendis me souffler un "au revoir", mais je ne me retournai pas.

La pauvre, elle avait l'air totalement perdue. Ca devait être la première fois qu'elle remettait sa relation avec Jacob en cause. Enfin, sérieusement. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Maintenant, les cartes étaient entre ses mains. Je n'avais même pas son numéro, elle seule pourrait donc me joindre. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle le ferait.

Sur cette pensée, je rentrai dans le salon de mes parents, où ils m'attendaient avec Jasper.

- Noah est déjà couché?, demandais-je.

- Il est plus de 3h du matin Ed'…, me fit remarquer mon frère.

- Oh…

- Alors, comment ca s'est passé?, demanda maman.

- C'était… génial, soufflais-je en me laissant tomber aux cotés de mon frère.

- A ce point là?, s'étonna mon père.

- Elle est géniale. Parfaite.

- Elle n'est pas parfaite! Sinon, elle ne serait pas amie avec Alice!

- Arrête de bouder Jazz! Et elle est parfaite!

- Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si…, commença Esmée.

- Dévasté?, termina Carlisle.

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas célibataire.

- Oh non …

- Et merde! Frérot, va falloir te battre!

- Il me semblait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite?, s'étonna mon père.

- Papa, je sais que j'avais dit que si je ne la trouvais pas parfaite pour mon frère et mon filleul, je ne l'accepterais pas. Mais bon… T'as vu Eddie? Il a l'air tout troublé par sa Bella! Et puis, tout le monde peut avoir de mauvaises fréquentations! Et il y a pire qu'Alice!

- Moi j'aime bien cette Alice!, nous annonça ma mère.

- Il n'y a pas que ca, n'est-ce pas Edward?, les coupa mon père.

- Quoi, elle est enceinte? Ah ben merde alors!

- Jasper!

- J'plaisante maman! J'plaisante hein Eddie? Dis-moi que je plaisante! Parce que sinon les plans vont être vachement compliqués!

- Tu plaisantes, Jazz, rassure-toi. On s'est embrassé.

- Wow!

- Oh!

- Cool!

- Non maman, pas cool!

- Jasper! Arrête d'ennuyer ta mère veux-tu! Edward?

- Je lui ai donné mon numéro…. Elle seule peut décider… Je ne veux pas la forcer à quoique ce soit…

- Tu as raison, mon chéri.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas la brusquer.

- Puis, si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux la brusquer, tu n'auras qu'à demander au lutin maléfique qui lui sert de meilleure amie!

- Jasper!, crièrent nos parents tandis que nous riions.

Après ce compte rendu, nous montâmes tous. J'allai embrasser mon fils et filai me coucher.

L'avenir de cette relation était entre les mains de Bella et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Malheureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Pas trop déçu(e)s par cette première soirée? <strong>

**Un extrait du deuxième chapitre sera disponible mercredi prochain sur mon blog: ash-stew . skyrock . com!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! **

**A bientôt!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapitre III

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée se prépare bien! **

**Un très grand merci pour toutes vos mises en alerte! Et merci à Diana, Cacoune, Asuna93, Larsand et Juju 59 pour leurs reviews! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

_Bien entendu, les personnages (sauf Noah) appartiennent à ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'avais passé cette merveilleuse soirée avec Bella. Malheureusement, elle ne m'avait pas recontacté. Elle ne voulait donc pas me revoir. Bien que je ne lui en veuille pas, je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre: comment pouvait-elle rester avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas?<p>

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Bella me manquait. J'avais une envie folle d'aller sonner à sa porte et de la prendre dans mes bras. Heureusement que mon fils était là pour me la faire oublier.

- Hey mon ange, comment tu vas?

- Bien! Je peux avoir du chocolat?

Je ris devant sa moue et lui préparai ses céréales aux chocolats. Je le préparai et ma mère m'annonça qu'ils allaient se promener au parc.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous?

- C'est gentil maman, mais je dois aller faire quelques courses et boucler quelques dossiers. J'aurai mon dimanche comme ca!

- Tu as raison! Tu n'as pas oublié que demain nous allions au zoo?

- Evidemment que non, c'est pour ca que je souhaite avoir ma journée de demain!

Elle m'embrassa la joue suivie de mon petit démon et ils partirent au parc.

Pendant trois heures, je travaillai. J'avais enfin terminé ces deux dossiers très importants. Je sortis donc afin de faire les courses. En effet, demain, dimanche, nous devions aller au zoo avec Noah. Il nous fallait donc faire le plein de casse-croute pour ces animaux-là!

Je me mis en route: direction le zoo. Il y avait un petit magasin, juste à côté, qui ne vendait que de la nourriture pour les animaux du parc animalier: du pain spécial et tout. Nous aurions pu y aller le lendemain, mais avec un enfant de deux ans et demi, faire la file pendant plus de deux heures n'était pas vraiment facile!

J'entrai dans le magasin et vis toute une ribambelle d'enfants. Ils devaient avoir 8-9 ans. Je remarquai que la majorité portait le même T-shirt. Il y était marqué: _EagleKids Elementary School._ Ils faisaient partie de l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de Seattle, mais aussi des USA. Noah y était déjà inscrit et y rentrerait lorsqu'il aurait cinq ans. Ces élèves devaient être en voyage scolaire.

En y regardant de plus près, je vis une jeune femme blonde entourée de plusieurs élèves, elle devait être l'institutrice. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, je reconnus Rosalie, la sœur de Bella.

- Bella? Tu as trouvé?, demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- Oui, oui! J'ai tout ce dont nous avons besoin!, répliqua la voix d'un ange.

- Bella. Bella était juste derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement et elle croisa mon regard. Elle s'empourpra tout de suite.

- Edward? Que fais-tu ici?, fit-elle, étonnée.

- Noah, mes parents, Jazz et moi venons au zoo demain…, lui dis-je, toujours sous le choc de cette rencontre.

- Oh… pourquoi es-tu venu ici aujourd'hui alors?, me demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Faire la file pendant plus de deux heures avec un petit garçon de 31 mois, ce n'est pas l'idéal…, répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

Pensait-elle réellement que j'avais fait exprès de me rendre ici en même temps qu'elle? Comment l'aurais-je su, déjà, qu'elle s'y trouverait?

- Oh, oui bien sûr… tu as sans doute raison…, me répondit-elle, gênée.

- Je dois y aller. Au revoir!, lui dis-je.

- Je l'avoue, je fus un peu distant, mais après tout, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait. C'était elle qui ne m'avait pas rappelé!

Je me dirigeai vers les bouts de végétations pour girafes: honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, surement un truc reconstitué chimiquement? J'étais entrain de fixer ces bâtons de verdures, lorsque je sentis une petite main tirer sur mon pantalon. Je regardai vers le sol et découvris une petite fille.

- Hey, salut toi!

- Bonjour, me répondit-elle, gênée.

- Tu voulais quelque chose?, lui demandais-je, voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus.

- Oui… Vous pourriez m'attraper la girafe en peluche là-bas, s'il vous plait?, me demanda-t-elle en me montrant la peluche.

- Oui, bien sûr!

Je l'attrapai et la lui tendis.

- Maggie? Maggie? Ah tu es là!, fit Bella. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas s'éloigner, encore moins seule, du groupe! Et qu'il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus, Maggie!, la réprimanda-t-elle, gentiment.

- Oui, je sais, mademoiselle Bella. Mais c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit frère demain, et je voulais lui offrir la girafe, lui répondit la petite, toute penaude.

- Très bien, va rejoindre les autres à la caisse dans ce cas!, lui sourit tendrement Bella.

Elle reprit la parole lorsque la petite, après m'avoir remercié, partit en direction de la sœur de Bella.

- Désolée, mais ces petits ont tendance à s'échapper très vite!

- Ce n'est rien Bella. Et tu as bien fait de la réprimander comme tu l'as fait.

- Tu vas réellement acheter ca?, me demanda-t-elle, avec une grimace, mais ayant une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Eh bien… oui! Il faut bien nourrir ces pauvres girafes!, lui souris-je.

- Oui… Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une décoration?, me demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Euh…

- C'est une décoration Edward! Enfin, tu peux l'acheter, mais pour décorer la chambre de Noah, pas pour donner à manger aux pauvres girafes!, se moqua-t-elle de moi.

- Serais-tu réellement entrain de te moquer de moi, là?, lui demandais-je, faussement vexé.

- Euh… je suis désolée Edward. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'empourpra-t-elle.

- Je plaisante Bella! Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as bien fait de me le dire. Je n'aurais pas eu l'air bête devant mon fils et mon frère. Surtout devant mon frère…

Elle me sourit et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Tu devrais plutôt prendre ce sachet…, me dit-elle en m'en donnant un.

- "_Girafos: Nourriture pour girafes_", oui en effet, c'est prometteur!

Elle rit et le même silence se réinstalla.

- Alors comme ça, tu es accompagnatrice à tes heures perdues?

- On peut dire ca oui… Disons plutôt que j'adore le zoo et les enfants, alors, Rose n'a pas trop du me forcer la main!

- C'est quand même gentil de ta part.

- Oui… Edward, je sais que je ne t'ai pas appelé, mais…

- Non, Bella. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien, l'interrompis-je.

- Non, écoute-moi… Je voulais te rappeler, je te le jure, mais je ne trouvais pas cela très correct vis-à-vis de Jake, ni vis-à-vis de toi d'ailleurs. Tu comprends?

- Oui, enfin je pense… Comment va-t-il?

- Bien…

- Et toi?

- Très bien! Je… il …

- Oui, Bella?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble… Il est reparti pour Forks, il y a deux semaines, me lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

- Oh…

- J'aurais pu t'appeler, mais je n'osais pas…, me dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je préférais remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie avant.

- Je comprends, oui.

- On pourrait se voir tu crois? Aller faire un truc, comme… n'importe quoi?

- Bella… je ne sais pas qu…

- T'es pas obligé tu sais! Ce n'est rien! Je… je dois y aller!, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- Non, Bella, attends. C'est juste que pour le moment, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver un peu de temps pour moi. Ca ne fait qu'un mois que je suis associé, alors j'ai beaucoup à faire, tu comprends? Puis, quand je ne travaille pas, j'essaie de voir Noah le plus possible.

- Oui, je comprends, désolée…

- Ce n'est rien, lui souris-je. Je pense que l'on pourrait peut-être se voir lundi vers 12h?

- Oui… oui! Je pense pouvoir me libérer!, me dit-elle, souriante.

- Très bien! A lundi alors!

Nous nous fîmes la bise et elle retourna près de sa sœur qui l'appelait de la sortie. Je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et allai à la caisse. Quand ce fut fait, je retournai à ma voiture.

Durant tout le trajet, je ne pensais qu'à Bella. J'allais la revoir! Elle avait quitté Jacob! Elle voulait m'appeler! Que la vie était belle!

Lorsque j'entrai chez moi, mes parents et mon fils étaient déjà de retour.

- Alors mon chéri, tu as tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour demain?, me demanda ma mère.

- Oui! J'ai bien faillit me tromper avec les décorations, mais j'ai tout!

- Tu as rechargé ton appareil photo, Edward?, me questionna mon père.

- Oui et j'ai vidé sa carte mémoire!

- Très bien! Nous l'avions rechargé, nous?, interrogea-t-il Esmée.

- Papa, tu sais, je pense qu'avec environs 4000 photos, nous aurons assez!, souris-je.

- Mais si ta batterie tombe en panne? On ne sait jamais! Nous prenons le nôtre aussi!, répondit-il vivement, comme choqué.

- Très bien, très bien!, ris-je, tandis que maman était pliée en quatre.

- Ne vous moquez pas tous les deux! C'est la première sortie au zoo de Noah!

- Chéri, nous sommes déjà allés au zoo avec Noah!

- Oui, mais il n'avait pas conscience d'où il était! Et il ne s'en souvient plus! Il était trop petit!

- Parce qu'il s'en souviendra?

- Non, mais… sur les photos, on pourra voir qu'il est heureux d'être au zoo!

Esmée et moi rions à gorge déployée! Mon père s'embrouillait totalement! Il devenait encore plus gaga qu'Esmée et moi réunis quand il s'agissait de Noah.

- Papa!, cria mon petit Noah en entrant dans la pièce.

- Salut poussin! C'était bien au parc?

- Oui! On a joué au foot avec grand-père!

- Qui a gagné?

- MOI!

Nous rîmes tous les quatre et continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Environs deux heures plus tard, Jasper arriva et nous passâmes à table.

- On part à quelle heure demain?, demanda mon frère.

- 8h30?, proposa mon père.

- Pa…

- Ok, ok! 9h?

- Pff, pourquoi on y va si tôt?

- Parce que sinon, soit les animaux dorment, soit il y a trop de gens, soit les deux!

- Ok! Va pour 9h alors!

- Tu sors ce soir, Jasper?, lui demanda notre mère.

- Si je dois me lever aussi tôt, vaut mieux pas!

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun s'occupa: mon père en lisant une revue médicale, ma mère en remplissant et décorant un album photo, mon frère en regardant une émission musicale et moi en allant voir mon bébé, m'assurant qu'il dormait bien.

Lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre, Noah me regarda.

- Eh bien bonhomme, tu ne dors pas?

- Je n'arrive pas, me dit-il avec sa moue.

- Pourquoi ca? Tu penses à quoi?

- A demain!, me dit-il en souriant.

- Tu es content qu'on aille tous au zoo?, lui demandais-je, souriant moi aussi.

- Oui!

- Moi aussi! Tu voudrais voir quel animal en premier?

- Lion!, me répondit-il, sans hésitation, ce qui me fit rire.

- Tu veux que je te lise le Roi Lion? Ca t'aidera à t'endormir.

- Le deux alors!

- D'accord, d'accord, fis-je en riant.

Je pris donc le dit livre et m'installai dans le lit aux côtés de Noah que je pris dans mes bras. Je commençai ma lecture et à peine avais-je prononcé le nom de Kovu, qu'il dormait. Je souris en le regardant. Il grandissait tellement vite!

Quand j'avais commencé à travailler pour M. McCarty, j'avais eu peur de ne plus avoir de temps à lui consacrer, je m'étais d'ailleurs promis de démissionner si c'était le cas. J'avais toutefois vite compris que notre patron privilégiait toujours la famille et était donc très compréhensif. Nous avions déjà un bel horaire de travail, mais si jamais nous devions nous libérer pour raison familiale, il nous l'accordait toujours. Je savais que dans certaines entreprises, les employés ayant des enfants étaient avantagés, mais pas chez nous: pour lui, le mot famille regroupait frères, sœurs, pères, mères, etc. Tous ses employés l'aimaient.

Enfin bref, après avoir contemplé mon fils dormir pendant quelques instants, je pris une douche et ensuite allai me coucher. Une longue journée nous attendait le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà! Alors qu'en dites-vous? Pas trop déçu(e)s? Ce chapitre est un peut transitoire, vous l'aurez compris! lol <strong>

**Un extrait du prochain chapitre sera disponible le samedi 3 septembre, et non pas le mercredi comme d'habitude! J'ai examen toute la semaine, je n'aurai donc pas le temps de publier! Il sera bien sûr posté sur mon blog (ash - stew . skyrock . com)! **

**Encore un grand merci à vous de me lire et d'être fidèle à mon histoire! **

**A très bientôt! **

**XOXO!**


	5. Oups

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un petit mot pour vous rassurer: je n'arrête pas mon histoire!**

Je sais, je n'ai plus publié depuis bientôt 2 mois! Mais honnêtement, avec la reprise des cours, les travaux à rendre, les stages d'octobre/novembre et le reste, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête!

Je pense pouvoir publier pour le 10 décembre! Je sais, c'est dans 3 semaines, mais je ne pourrai pas faire mieux, désolée! :(  
>Je mettrai un extrait sur le blog, mais je publierai directement le chapitre IV sur FF . net ! Je rattraperai un peu mon retard de publication comme cela! Quand mes stages seront terminés et mes travaux rendus, je me ferai un planning d'écriture et de publication! J'espère pouvoir publier plus régulièrement!<p>

Encore désolée pour cette longue attente! Et merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de me suivre! Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alertes! J'y repondrai le 10 décembre également! :)

**XOXO**

**A très bientôt!**


	6. 22012012

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que je publierais en décembre... Malheureusement, mon grand-père est décédé et ma grand-mère l'a suivi deux semaines plus tard... Je ne suis pas vraiment à ça pour l'instant...  
>J'espère que vous le comprenez...<br>Encore désolée...

J'essayerai de publier le plus vite possible...

A bientôt j'espère...


	7. Chapitre IV

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Après quelques mois d'absence, voici enfin le chapitre 4 d'ALRM! **

**Depuis hier j'essayais de me connecter, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas! Bug de je suppose! **

**Enfin bref! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu!**

**Encore merci pour tout, vos messages m'ont aidé à m'y remettre :) **

**Bien entendu, tous les personnages appartiennent à S. M. , à part le petit Noah! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin. 7h00. Tôt. Très tôt. Trop? Peut-être oui! Je fus réveillé par un petit monstre gigotant dans mon lit. Je continuai de faire semblant de dormir et ensuite, lorsqu'il fut à portée de bras, j'attrapai mon bébé et commençai à le chatouiller. Nous rîmes et jouâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée viennent nous rappeler à l'ordre.<p>

- Bonjour mes amours!, nous salua-t-elle en entrant dans ma chambre, déposant des vêtements de Noah sur ma commode. Il est déjà 7h30! Il serait peut-être temps de se préparer? Je vais réveiller Jasper!

Elle avait parlé et était sortie tellement vite que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de la saluer. Je commençais à me demander sérieusement si nous allions au zoo pour Noah ou pour mes parents! Ils avaient l'air encore plus pressés et heureux que mon fils! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas renier ses grands-parents: ils étaient conçus de la même façon tous les 3, ils voyaient toujours le positif partout. Bien entendu, pour un petit garçon de 3 ans, c'était normal. Mais il ne nous faisait jamais de crise de colère ou de larmes, même quand il était malade, il restait calme. Ils étaient tous les 3 des personnes posées, calmes.

Sur ces pensées, je me levai, pris mon bébé et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de nous préparer. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, ma mère arriva comme par magie et l'emmena déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je m'habillai d'un simple t-shirt beige et d'un jeans bleu foncé. Une fois enfilés, je les rejoignis dans la cuisine et commençai à déjeuner. Mon frère arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux à moitié ouverts, avançant au radar.

A 8h30, nous nous installâmes dans la voiture et nous mîmes en route pour le parc animalier. Le trajet se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jasper était bien réveillé et mon fils aussi, ils n'arrêtaient pas de chahuter! Je me demandais, une fois de plus, si mon frère n'avait pas oublié de grandir. Il était tellement mature et consciencieux dans son travail et tellement immature et gamin au contact de mon fils! Il aimait son filleul plus que tout.

Après 30 minutes de route, nous arrivâmes enfin au zoo. Mon fils riait et sautait partout. Mes parents riaient et semblaient pressés d'entrer dans le parc. Mon frère… mon frère faisait le singe, comme toujours! Je ris. Cette journée promettait d'être une bonne journée.

Nous entrâmes après avoir convaincu mon fils que sa poussette était utile: en effet, il ne voulait pas y être placé, mais nous savions que nous en aurions besoin en fin de journée, lorsqu'il serait trop fatigué, aussi nous lui expliquâmes que les sachets de nourriture étaient lourds et que nous aurions plus facile en les transportant dans sa poussette.

Nous commençâmes par l'île à lémuriens et les flamands roses. Noah était émerveillé, il observait tous ces petits êtres se déplacer. Il nous demandait de lire les panneaux et écoutait attentivement. Il prenait des photos avec son appareil photos pour enfants. Toute la visite se passa très bien. Nous tombions sur toutes les séquences d'animations: on nous expliquait ce que les animaux mangeaient, ce qu'ils aimaient faire la journée, etc. Noah était très attentif, surtout quand nous arrivâmes devant la nurserie et que l'animatrice/soigneuse commença à expliquer quels petits étaient à quel animal. Mon fils souriait comme jamais. Après la nurserie, nous passâmes de volières en volières, il s'émerveillait devant tous ces oiseaux et toutes leurs couleurs.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à ma partie préférée: les félins. Noah recommença à sauter partout: il adorait le _Roi Lion_ et voulait absolument en voir en vrai! Malheureusement, pour lui comme pour moi, il était déjà l'heure de diner. Nous nous installâmes donc sur une table prévue à cet effet et mon père et Jasper allèrent commander des hamburgers sauce ketchup et des sodas pour tout le monde. Je donnai un peu d'eau à Noah en attendant leur retour, car il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

- Il fait 40°C!, nous dit Carlisle, en revenant avec nos snacks. Tu as assez d'eau pour le reste de la journée?, demanda-t-il à Esmée.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais prévu le coup! On remettra un peu de crème solaire à Noah en recommençant notre visite.

- Noah, mange moins vite, tu vas être malade!, le réprimandais-je, doucement.

- Mais papa! On doit aller voir Simba!, cria-t-il. Mange! Vite!

Les autres familles se trouvant à proximité rirent de l'empressement de mon fils, tout comme nous d'ailleurs!

- Oui, moi aussi je suis pressé, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être malade! Parce qu'après nous devrons rentrer plus tôt… et donc louper beaucoup d'animaux…

- Tu crois?

- Oh que oui!

- Mange pas vite alors!

Nous rîmes et il mangea beaucoup plus lentement. Presque trop: il prenait le temps de mâcher toutes ses bouchées 15 fois avant d'avaler. Mon fils avait toujours eu le don de l'exagération! Il tenait sûrement ça de son parrain! Nous continuâmes notre repas en discutant de tous les animaux que nous avions déjà vus. Quand nous eûmes finis, Noah voulut aller jouer un peu dans les jeux prévus pour les enfants: toboggans, balançoires,… Mon frère le prit sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la plaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent essoufflés et les joues toutes rouges. Surtout Jasper.

- Qu'y a-t-il?, lui demanda notre père.

- J'ai… vu…

- Ok, respire chéri!

- J'ai vu le petit lutin diabolique!, dit-il après avoir pris une grande respiration.

- Qui?, lui demanda Carlisle.

- Alice?, répliquai-je.

- Oui!

- Toute seule?, le questionna Esmée.

- Non!

- Avec qui?, s'intéressa-t-elle, avidement.

Je ne la sentais plus trop cette conversation.

- Avec… Bella! Et une blonde et un grand brun! Mais eux on s'en fout!

- Jasper!

- Quoi? C'est vrai! En fait, je suppose que c'est Bella, puisque je ne l'ai jamais vue!

- Elle est de taille moyenne, brune?, lui demandais-je.

- Oui!

- C'est Bella…

- Aaaah! Génial! Allons les saluer!

- Quoi? Ca ne va pas maman?

- Voyons, Edward! Lorsque l'on rencontre des personnes que l'on connait, on doit les saluer!

- Oui, enfin Edward! Ecoute ta maman! Tu ne veux pas être impoli quand même?, se moqua mon traitre de jumeau.

- Je vous hais, soufflais-je. Papa, aide-moi! J'ai toujours été ton préféré!, le suppliai-je.

- Mon préféré, c'est Noah! Désolé fiston, mais tu sais très bien que c'est ta mère qui porte la culotte dans notre couple! Je ne peux rien faire contre sa volonté!

- Tu n'es qu'un soumis!

- Oui, je sais!, me sourit-il.

- Bon, allons rencontrer cette fameuse Bella!, sautilla Esmée.

Evidemment, nous nous levâmes directement et nous suivîmes Jasper. Il nous entraina de l'autre coté de l'espace de jeux. Et en effet, à quelques mètres de nous, se trouvaient Alice, Bella, Rosalie et celui que je supposais être Emmett. Ils étaient à une table à l'ombre et finissaient leurs hamburgers en riant, Emmett faisant des grimaces. Ma mère se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé, suivie de mon père, de mon frère portant ma crapule et de moi… Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça? Bella allait fuir en courant quand elle allait les voir arriver! J'allais lui présenter mes parents avant même que nous soyons ensemble! Pire, avant notre deuxième rendez-vous! Je devais être maudit!

Un détail me frappa: j'allais lui présenter mon Noah. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il allait s'attacher à elle, c'était impossible autrement, et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous, il sera blessé, chamboulé. Il sera triste tout simplement. Et je ne voulais pas que mon bébé souffre. Je commençai à paniquer. Mon frère qui avait dû penser à la même chose que moi ralenti, se mettant à ma hauteur et me pressa l'épaule.

- Ca va aller, t'en fais pas!, me souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris et nous arrivâmes près de la table de Bella. Alice et elle étaient dos à nous, Emmett et Rosalie nous regardèrent: lui, se demandant ce que l'on voulait, et elle, les yeux grands ouverts, choquée?

- Bonjour Alice!, s'exclama ma mère.

- Oh Esmée! Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien et toi?

- Super!

Pendant ce temps, Noah s'était jeté dans mes bras: lorsque nous rencontrions de nouvelles personnes, il préférait être dans mes bras. Bella s'était retournée et avait rougi. Rosalie et Emmett affichaient le même petit sourire complice.

- Je te présente mon mari, Carlisle.

- Enchanté.

- De même! Je vous présente: Bella et Rosalie, mes meilleures amies. Et Emmett, mon frère.

Nous nous saluâmes tous.

- Oooh! Et c'est le petit Noah?, me demanda Alice.

- Oui, lui souris-je.

- Coucou petit bout!

Noah cacha sa tête dans mon cou.

- Bravo, t'as fait peur à mon filleul!, lui dit Jasper.

- Qui n'aurait pas peur d'Alice?, souffla Emmett, suffisamment fort pour que nous puissions tous l'entendre.

- Ahah! Vous êtes trop drôle tous les deux!, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Vous vous joignez à nous?, proposa Rosalie.

- Oui, bien sûr!

- Mais mamy…

- Oui, mon poussin?

- Et Simba?, l'interrogea Noah, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on mange une glace et on va voir Simba! Ca te va?

- D'accord!, lui sourit mon fils.

Bella et moi n'avions toujours pas parlé. Nous étions mal à l'aise. Mes parents s'installèrent aux cotés d'Emmett, mon frère à coté d'Alice et je me mis donc près de Bella, Noah sur les genoux.

Elle nous regarda, nous sourit et dit à Emmett d'aller chercher les glaces. Rose le suivit.

- Alors, que faites-vous ici?, demanda maman, en toute délicatesse, comme toujours!

- J'adore le zoo! Et celui-ci est mon préféré! Alors j'ai convaincu Bella et les deux autres de m'accompagner!, nous mentit très bien Alice.

Mensonge qui serait passé inaperçu si je n'avais pas senti Bella se tendre à mes côtés et qu'elle n'avait pas rougi. Mes parents, eux, n'avaient rien remarqué. Mon frère, lui, souriait: il l'avait vue.

- Alors, Bella, Alice m'a dit que vous étiez journaliste?, mentit à son tour mon père.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré Alice. C'était moi qui le lui avais dit. Je les remerciai cependant tous: ils essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère, de faire comme si Bella et moi n'avions pas rendez-vous lundi, comme si nous étions tous amis.

- Oui, je travaille depuis peu au Seattle News Magazine, lui répondit-elle.

- Ah oui? Connais-tu Marc Vanloo?

- Oui, c'est mon éditeur!

- Il travaille encore? Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il prendrait sa retraite à ses 50 ans!, rit mon père, tout seul.

- Marc est un ami de Carlisle, nous expliqua Esmée. Nous sommes partis en vacances tous ensembles! Vous devriez vous en souvenir mes chéris!

Chéris? Nous avait-elle réellement appelé ses chéris devant Bella et Alice? Vu la tête de mon frère, oui. Les filles eurent un sourire, mais eurent l'amabilité de ne pas relever.

- Je ne me souviens pas…

- Mais si! Ils avaient une fille… Jessica, je crois? Elle vous suivait partout, Edward et toi!

A ce prénom, j'eus un frisson de dégout, que Bella sentit. Il faut dire que les tables étaient plutôt petites et que nous étions tous collés.

- Je pense qu'Edward s'en souviens, rit Bella.

- Jasper aussi!, rit Alice.

- Frissons de dégout?

Nous avions parlé en même temps, Jazz et moi. Nous rîmes tous et Jasper commença à leur raconter quelques anecdotes.

J'observai Bella, elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu chiné et un short en jeans foncé avec une paire de ballerines. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle n'était maquillée que très légèrement. Elle écoutait mon frère, souriante, tout en essayant de soutirer des sourires à mon fils. Mon fils qui lui souriait bien volontiers et commençait à se détendre dans mes bras.

Alice, elle, écoutait très attentivement mon frère, riant avec lui et mes parents. Elle portait une tunique courte blanche au-dessus d'un short en jeans clair et des sandales blanches. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche.

Mes parents riaient aux anecdotes de Jasper. Ils se souriaient et échangeaient des regards complices allant de Jasper à Alice.

Jasper, lui, ne parlait qu'à Alice. Il était assis vers elle et lui racontait nos aventures. Il ne se souciait que d'elle, comme s'il avait oublié le monde autour. Tous deux avaient les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur que je reconnaissais très bien.

Rosalie et Emmett revinrent et nous donnèrent nos glaces. Mon fils s'en mit partout comme toujours et nous rîmes encore.

- Attends, me dit Bella, en riant. Il t'en a mis un peu là!

Je n'eus le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà attrapé une serviette et qu'elle m'essuyait doucement la joue. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste et de ce fait de notre proximité, elle rougit et me sourit. Elle prit une seconde serviette et commença à débarbouiller mon fils qui se laissait faire, subjugué par Bella.

- Bien, tout le monde à terminer?, demanda Emmett comme un animateur.

- Oui!, lui répondîmes tous, en riant.

- Bien, qui peut me dire ce que cela signifie?

- Moi! Moi!, cria Noah.

- Oui, jeune homme?

- On va voir Simbaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Oui! Allez viens bonhomme! On ira plus vite à deux!, lui dit Emmett en ouvrant les bras.

Mon fils s'y précipita en criant de joie et ils partirent ensemble, riant comme deux fous. Mon fils avait trouvé un nouveau copain! Rosalie les rejoignit bien vite. Mes parents étaient juste derrière eux, ayant chacun un appareil photo. Jasper et Alice les suivaient, mon frère ayant également son appareil photo en main et discutant avec Alice qui riait aux éclats. Bella et moi refermions la marche. Nous avancions l'un à côté de l'autre. Silencieux.

- Alors…

- Oui?

- Tu vas fuir en courant, n'est-ce pas?

- Pourquoi?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ma famille… ils sont tous fous! Je comprendrai, tu sais!

- Ne sois pas stupide, rit-elle. Ils sont géniaux!

- Ma mère n'est pas très… délicate!

- Elle est franche et c'est normal. Tu es son petit chéri après tout!, me nargua-t-elle.

- Oh! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser cela contre moi! Je n'en peux rien si elle continue à m'appeler ainsi!

- C'est mignon!, me sourit-elle, tendrement?

- Si tu le dis!, lui souris-je à mon tour. Alors comme ça, Alice adore ce zoo?

- Oui…

- Tu sais que tu ne sais pas mentir?, la taquinai-je.

- Oui, je sais! En sortant du magasin l'autre jour, Rose m'a demandé qui tu étais. Je le lui ai dit et aussi que tu venais au zoo aujourd'hui… En rentrant, elle l'a crié à Alice! Bien sûr, quand elle l'a su, elle m'a tout de suite annoncé qu'elle avait _justement_ très envie d'aller au zoo! Désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois là!

- Tu sais, elle m'a demandé si ton frère serait là. "Juste pour savoir", m'a-t-elle dit.

- Bien entendu!

- Oui! Je crois que nous pourrions commencer la série sur leur vie très prochainement!

- Oui! Nous pourrions demander à Ashley Greene et Jackson Rathbone de jouer leurs rôles!

- Bonne idée, oui!

Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire.

- Papa! Papa! Regarde! C'est Simbaaaaaa!, s'écria mon Noah.

- Wow! Il est beau, hein?, lui demandais-je, après m'être approché.

- Oui! Trop beau!, me dit-il en s'accrochant à moi.

Je souris, tout fier. Il était encore plus émerveillé devant les lions. Je le savais: il n'est pas mon fils pour rien! Je sentis le regard de Bella sur moi. Je la regardai à mon tour et je vis son sourire et son regard tendres. Je lui souris en retour et elle rougit, comme à chaque fois.

- Tu viens avec tonton Emmett, petit monstre? Il y a des lions blancs par là!

- Ouiiii!, lui répondit-il sautant de mes bras pour se précipiter dans ceux de "tonton Emmett".

Je souris, comme nous tous. Rose, Emmett et le petit repartirent et nous aussi. Je sentais que Bella était tendue.

- Bella?

- Oui?

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je suis désolée pour Emmett…

- Comment ça? Il est génial avec Noah!

- "Tonton Emmett"?

- Oui?

- Tu n'es pas fâché?

- Pourquoi le serais-je?

- Eh bien… Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques heures…

- Bella, tu le considères comme ton frère. Ca me suffit, lui souris-je.

- T'es sûr? Emmett s'attache tellement vite aux gens! Et encore plus aux enfants! Il a une de ces fibres paternelles!

- Oui, Noah est très timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connait pas. Et pourtant, il s'est très vite mis à l'aise avec vous tous. Et surtout avec Emmett. Je me doutais qu'il le suivrait, mais pas qu'il lui sauterait dans les bras!

- Je suis sûre qu'ils auront plein de bébés avec Rose!

- Ah oui?

- Oh que oui! Ils adorent les enfants! Ils ne sont pas profs pour rien!, sourit-elle. Et puis, ils s'entrainent beaucoup…

- Ah bon?

- Oui, les murs ne sont pas très épais chez nous, se plaignit-elle, avec une moue adorable.

- Oh, ma pauvre Bella, ris-je.

Elle rit à son tour et nous nous arrêtâmes devant les lions blancs. La soigneuse était justement là et donnait ses explications.

Après quelques animaux, Noah revient près de moi.

- Papa…

- Oui mon cœur?

- Je suis fatigué…

- Tu veux aller dans ta poussette?

- Non… Je ne verrais plus rien! Tu peux me porter?, me dit-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Oui, bien sûr!

Je le pris et nous continuâmes notre visite. Noah demanda sa tétine et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Il luttait pour rester éveiller, mais il n'avait pas fait de sieste.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu, bébé?

- Non…, râla-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Verrai moins d'animaux, pleurnicha-t-il.

- On peut faire une petite pause?, proposa Bella.

- Oui, bonne idée, Bella!, lui sourit mon père.

Nous nous installâmes sur des petits bancs à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Je donnai un peu d'eau à mon fils et le mis dans sa poussette, il s'endormit presque tout de suite. Bella et moi étions sur le même banc. Emmett, Rosalie et mes parents sur un autre à notre droite et Alice et Jazz sur un troisième derrière nous. Il n'était que 15h, nous avions donc le temps de faire une longue pause. De toute façon, tout le monde le faisait: il y avait plein de petits snacks, des jeux pour les enfants, c'était un deuxième point de ravitaillement.

Emmett alla chercher quelques petites friandises pour tout le monde.

- Il fait 43°C!, nous dit-il en revenant.

C'est vrai qu'il devait faire chaud ce dimanche, mais pas autant! Heureusement que maman pense à tout!

Environs une demie heure plus tard, mon bébé se réveilla. Je le pris dans mes bras, le laissant se réveiller à son rythme. Il me fit un bisou et alla près d'Emmett.

- Alors champion, ca va mieux?

- Oui!

- Prêt?

- Oui!, lui répondit-il en prenant sa main et le tirant vers les prochains animaux.

Nous rîmes de son empressement et Rosalie le porta pour qu'il ne se fatigue plus trop, nous dit-elle. Ces deux là seraient d'excellents parents, ça ne fait aucun doute!

Le reste de la journée se passa comme cela. Rythmée par les émerveillements de Noah. Dès que Bella s'approchait de lui et lui parlait ou lui souriait, il rougissait.

Pendant que Bella, portant Noah, lui montrait les lamantins avec Alice, que mes parents les observaient tendrement, tout en les mitraillant de photos, et que Rosalie et Emmett se chuchotaient des mots doux, Jazz s'approcha de moi.

- Je crois que tu devrais te faire du soucis, me dit-il.

- Comment ca?

- T'as de la concurrence, mon pote, me répondit-il, sérieusement.

- Ah oui? Qui?, lui demandais-je tournant ma tête de tous côtés afin de voir ce type.

- Ben là, devant toi!, me dit-il en me montrant Bella et Noah.

- Ah ah! T'es trop drôle Jazz!

- Quoi? C'est vrai, je pense qu'il est amoureux notre petit loulou!

- Tu crois?

- Oui! Il rougit et est tout timide avec Bella! Il est subjugué par elle! Un peu comme son père en fait!

- Tu peux parler! J'en connais un autre qui est amoureux!

- Quoi?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Alice!

- Quoi Alice?

- Tu es "subjugué" par elle!, lui dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

- Non!

- Jazz, je suis ton jumeau!

- Bon, ok… peut-être un peu!

- Doux euphémisme!

- La ferme, grogna-t-il.

- Papa! Regarde!

La journée se déroula parfaitement bien. Nous retournâmes vers le parking vers 20h. Nous nous séparâmes en riant encore une fois des pitreries d'Emmett. Alice, Bella, Rosalie et Emmett promirent à ma mère de venir souper un soir prochain.

Nous rentrâmes, je mis son pyjama à mon petit garçon, qui s'était endormi en route, et le mis coucher. Je me déshabillai et allai moi-même me coucher.

J'étais aux anges: ma Bella allait venir bientôt, je la voyais demain à midi, nous avions rencontré des personnes incroyables. Et surtout, mes parents et mon frère – bien qu'il ne lui ait presque pas parlé, mon frère avait ce don de pouvoir correctement juger une personne en un coup d'œil – avaient adoré ma Bella. Et le plus important: Noah et Bella s'adoraient!

Je souris, confiant: notre avenir s'annonçait merveilleusement heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? <strong>

**Bien entendu, un montage du chapitre 4 est disponible sur Ash-stew . skyrock . com ! **

**Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews ce soir! **

**Encore un grand merci pour tout ! **

**XOXO **


	8. Chapitre V

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 5! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**P.S.: Les dialogues sont en gras, car les tirets se sont effacés!**

**Merci à B_ellatrix18, Larsand pour leurs commentaires. _**

_**Et à vous toutes et tous qui me laissez des reviews: Merci! **  
><strong>Merci pour votre soutien et surtout votre patience!<strong> _

_Bien évidemment, les personnages (sauf le petit Noah) appartiennent à S. Meyer! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Lundi matin. Il n'était que 5h30. Pourquoi m'étais-je réveillé aussi tôt? Je faisais un merveilleux rêve en plus! Je rêvais de Bella. De Bella avec mon fils. Un rêve merveilleux. Je me surpris à sourire tout seul. Puis, cela me revint: Bella! Rendez-vous lundi midi avec Bella! Je me levai d'un bond et commençai à me préparer. Une fois que ce fut fait, je descendis afin de déjeuner. Mon frère était déjà debout. Il n'était que 6h du matin, étrange!<p>

**Jazz?**

**Mmh?, me répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son dossier.**

**Tu es malade?**

**Quoi?, demanda-t-il, étonné. Ah, non! J'ai une grosse affaire aujourd'hui.**

**Ca va aller?**

**J'espère! J'espère que ces pourris vont le payer oui!, dit-il avec hargne. Pourquoi tu es déjà debout, toi?**

**Euh…**

**Coucou mes chéris!, nous salua Esmée en nous faisant la bise. Vous êtes déjà levés?**

**Affaire, lui répondit mon frère sans me lâcher des yeux.**

**Et toi, Edward? **

**Oui, et toi Edward?, me nargua mon "frère".**

**Euh… Je… **

**Je vais te traduire maman! Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il a…**

**Rendez-vous avec Bella…, continua ma mère.**

**Et qu'il est tellement pressé qu'il n'en dort plus!, termina mon père.**

**Co… Comment savez-vous ça, vous?**

**Eh bien, tu penses tellement à elle que ton cerveau travaille trop…**

**Non, pas ça! Comment savez-vous pour le rendez-vous?**

**Oh ça! C'est Rosalie qui nous l'a dit!, m'apprit ma mère.**

**Moi, c'est Alice!**

**Tu m'étonnes, vous ne vous lâchiez plus!**

**Edward, n'essaie pas de changer de sujet! **

**Oui, je vois Bella à midi. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire! **

**Ah non?**

**Non!**

Je quittai la pièce presque en courant. Pourquoi me persécutaient-ils tous? Jazz avait flashé sur Alice, lui aussi! Pourquoi n'en faisaient-ils pas tout un foin comme pour moi? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours pour moi? Sur ces agréables pensées, j'allai réveiller mon fils.

**Papa?, se réveilla-t-il.**

**Oui, c'est papa mon ange! Il est temps de se lever pour aller à l'école, lui souris-je doucement.**

**J'ai pas envie…**

**Tu aimes l'école pourtant!, m'étonnais-je**

**J'suis fatigué…, dit-il en baillant. **

Il est vrai que notre journée d'hier avait été longue et fatigante.

**Ok, rendors-toi. Tu retourneras à l'école demain, lui souris-je.**

Je le bordai, l'embrassai et redescendis à la cuisine. Esmée était en train de regarder les photos de notre sortie au zoo. Je souris en en voyant une de Noah et Emmett riant aux éclats.

**Maman?**

**Oui, chéri? **

**Noah va rester à la maison aujourd'hui, il est épuisé. **

**Oui, je m'en doutais. Je vais prévenir l'école. **

**Merci! A ce soir!, la saluai-je en lui embrassant la joue.**

**Bonne journée! Et embrasse Bella de notre part!, me sourit-elle sadiquement. **

Je me renfrognai et elle éclata de rire. J'attrapai mon portable, mes clés, mon téléphone et ma veste et je filai. J'allai finir par être en retard!

La matinée passa assez rapidement. J'avais eu du mal à me concentrer, à penser à autre chose qu'à Bella. Néanmoins, après mon premier rendez-vous de la journée, je m'y étais enfin mis. Les affaires allaient plutôt bien. M. McCarthy était heureux. Les actionnaires et le comité l'étaient aussi. Tout se passait bien.

A 11h30, le stress revint. Oui, oui, ce même stress qui vous serre les entrailles, vous coupe la respiration, vous empêche de penser à autre chose. Ce même stress que tous les ados ressentent lors de leurs premiers rencards. Sur le coup, je me fis pitié.

Ok, Bella était génial, parfaite, magnifique, potentiellement la femme de ma vie, mais je n'avais pas à stresser! Bien sûr, c'était ironique. Je pouvais la perdre à jamais. Elle pourrait me trouver complètement idiot ou que sais-je!

Enfin, elle avait l'air de m'apprécier. Il fallait que je me détente. Tout se passerait bien.

A midi pile, je sortis de mon bureau, presqu'en courant. J'avais une envie viscérale de la revoir. Au détour d'une rue, je la croisai. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait…

Ai-je précisé qu'elle était magnifique? Elle semblait nerveuse. Stressait-elle, elle aussi? Je souris à cette idée.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, son visage s'éclaira et elle m'éblouit d'un merveilleux sourire. Je la rejoignis et lui fis la bise. Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras.

**Je suis contente de te voir, me souffla-t-elle.**

**Moi aussi, lui souris-je. **

Elle s'éloigna et je lui attrapai la main pour la guider vers ce petit restaurant que mon père m'avait conseillé.

Mon père a toujours eu bon goût: le restaurant était superbe. Il ressemblait à une petite auberge, c'était très chaleureux, intime et donc romantique: lumière tamisée et bougies, tables de 4 personnes maximum, tables isolées, les serveurs restaient discrets. Cet endroit était vraiment magique…

Bella resplendissait à la lueur des bougies. Elle semblait hésiter entre tous les plats proposés: tous avaient l'air délicieux. J'hésitais moi-même!

**Tu choisis quoi?, me demanda-t-elle.**

**Hum… Je ne sais pas! **

**Tout à l'air si bon…, me dit-elle avec un regard gourmand.**

**On pourrait prendre l'entrée mixte? Comme ça, on a un peu de tout? **

**Oui, c'est une bonne idée! Et pour le plat, on pourrait faire moitié-moitié?, me proposa-t-elle. Désolée, on fait tout le temps ça avec Alice et Rose, rougit-elle.**

**Ne t'excuse pas, c'est une très bonne idée! **

Nous choisîmes donc deux plats et passâmes enfin commande. Heureusement que mon premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi n'avait lieu qu'à 15h30!

Le serveur vint nous apporter nos entrées et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien.

**Tu as beaucoup de travail cet après-midi? **

**Non, j'ai pris congé! Alice voulait absolument me montrer sa nouvelle collection!**

**Tu dois la rejoindre à quelle heure?, m'inquiétais-je.**

**Quand tu devras retourner travailler!**

Je lui souris et nous continuâmes à discuter. J'appris beaucoup de chose sur ma Bella. Surtout qu'elle était gourmande! Cela faisait plaisir de voir une femme manger de tout et non une simple salade! Le dessert posa encore un problème: beaucoup trop de choix, trop de pâtisseries ayant l'air toutes plus bonnes les unes que les autres!

**Je crois que je vais prendre le trio chocolat, avança Bella.**

**Qui est?**

**Un fondant chocolat noir avec un cœur de chocolat blanc, une mousse au chocolat et brownie aux trois chocolats. Et toi?**

**Je crois que je vais prendre le trio caramel: mousse au caramel, moelleux au caramel et île flottante caramel et noix.**

**Tu me feras goûter? **

**Et toi?**

**Je ne suis pas sûre, fit-elle, sérieuse.**

**Tu… tu es vraiment gourmande à ce point?, m'étonnais-je.**

**Tu n'as pas idée! **

**Mais… pour moi?**

**Mmmh… Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi! **

**Tu ne partages pas avec Alice et Rosalie?, m'étonnais-je encore.**

**Pas les desserts, non! Tu seras le premier, et probablement le dernier!**

Je lui fis un énorme sourire! C'était un bon signe ça, non? Même sa sœur et sa meilleure amie n'avait pas ce privilège!

**Enfin, je partagerais sûrement avec Noah, réfléchit-elle. Il est trop mignon! **

**Comme son père, souris-je fièrement.**

**Non, plus que toi! Il n'en joue pas, lui!, se moqua-t-elle, gentiment. **

**Il n'en joue pas? **

**Ben non! Il était génial au zoo! **

**Oui, c'est vrai! Mais si tu lui avais refusé quelque chose, il t'aurait fait cette petite moue irrésistible qui fait craquer tout le monde et qui lui obtient tout ce qu'il souhaite!**

Elle éclata de rire.

**C'est sûrement toi qui la lui as apprise cette moue! C'est bien fait! **

**Je n'ai absolument rien à voir là—dedans! C'est Jazz! Il lui apprend plein de trucs du genre. C'est une vraie calamité ce type, dis-je, affligé.**

**C'est ton jumeau, il doit te ressembler, non? **

**Non! Jazz et moi sommes très différents! Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La seule chose semblable qui nous uni est l'amour inconditionnel que nous portons à Noah et à nos parents. Je me demande souvent si nous sommes jumeaux! **

**Pourtant hier, au zoo, lorsqu'il parlait avec Alice, il…, s'interrompit-elle.**

**Il?**

**Il te ressemblait un peu je trouve…**

**Comment ça? **

**Je ne sais pas… Sa façon de parler, de bouger, de se comporter, de regarder Alice… On aurait dit toi… me parlant…, s'empourpra-t-elle.**

**Eh bien…, dis-je en réfléchissant. En y repensant, c'était la première fois que je voyais Jazz agir de cette façon, lui souris-je.**

**Ah bon? Il n'a jamais été am…Il n'a jamais été attiré par une femme?, se rattrapa-t-elle. **

Je souris, mais ne relevai pas son lapsus: elle allait dire "il n'a jamais été amoureux". L'étais-je, moi? _Amoureux_? Je ne l'avais jamais réellement été. J'aimais Jane, sincèrement – elle était la mère de mon enfant et je l'aimerais toujours pour cette raison- mais je n'étais pas _amoureux_ d'elle. Je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureux de Bella, mais si nous apprenions à nous connaitre, si nous passions du temps ensemble, j'étais sûr que j'en tomberais vite amoureux.

Attendez! Elle a dit qu'il agissait comme moi avec elle. Elle pensait que Jazz était amoureux d'Alice. Pensait-elle que j'étais amoureux d'elle? Si c'était le cas, elle ne me fuyait pas! C'était un très bon signe ça, non? Peut-être n'avais-je réellement aucune raison de stresser!

**Il a déjà été attiré par des femmes, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait encore jamais pris de râteau!**

**Donc, tu penses que… qu'il ne veut sortir avec elle que par… challenge?**

**Non, non! Ne t'inquiète pas! Lorsqu'il nous a raconté sa première rencontre avec Alice, il nous a dit que le pire était qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment, la rassurais-je.**

**Tu crois qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble, maintenant?**

**Je ne sais pas, connaissant mon frère, il va redevenir l'insupportable type qu'il prétend être. Lorsqu'il est avec mon fils, il ne joue pas, il est lui-même. **

**Pourquoi agit-il ainsi?**

**Je pense qu'il s'est créé une carapace. Je t'ai dit que nous avions fait quelques années à l'école des Arts de Seattle? Depuis, il n'est plus le même. Ces années-là ont été très dures. On a vu et constaté pas mal de choses qui nous ont un peu choqué. Jazz a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec les filles: on refusait de sortir avec nos fans, mais Jazz les côtoyait quand même, ils sortaient en boîte tous ensemble et tout. Il voulait être proche de son public. Un jour, l'une de nos groupies a porté plainte contre lui. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, elle s'est vengée. Ce n'est pas allé loin, elle s'est vite rétractée et s'est excusée. Elle a eu une amende, je crois, pour diffamation. Mais ça a marqué mon frère. **

**Il se protège…**

**Oui, pas de la meilleure des manières, mais oui. Et il protège les autres. Il est devenu avocat, et je ne le dis pas parce qu'il est mon frère, mais il est l'un des meilleurs. Tous les bureaux se l'arrachent. **

**Il travaille pour qui en ce moment?**

**Chez _Parker&Hardison_, je ne sais pas si tu connais? C'est un cabinet qui défend les personnes n'en ayant pas les moyens: les enfants, les femmes battues, mais aussi les personnes n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent. Evidemment, il n'accepte les cas que lorsqu'il est sûr de l'innocence de son client. Il ne pourrait pas défendre une ordure. **

**Il peut choisir ses cas?**

**Oui, surtout depuis sa réussite. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il trouve que tous les cas sont importants, et il n'a pas encore trouvé de coupable ou de menteur alors… Et puis, comme il dit si bien: les ordures n'ont pas besoin de moi, elles ont les moyens de se défendre et d'abattre leurs victimes! **

**Ouah… Je ne voyais pas Jasper aussi… déterminé! Il n'est pas du tout tel qu'Alice le pense. Quoi que depuis hier, elle le voit autrement. **

Je lui souris et nous continuâmes à manger notre festival de desserts. Et comme promis, nous partageâmes nos gâteaux.

**Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un important rendez-vous à 15h…, soufflai-je, déçu.**

Je payai l'addition et nous sortîmes. Nous allâmes à la boutique d'Alice. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant. La boutique était bondée.

**Alice fait des soldes?, lui demandais-je, étonnée.**

**Non, c'est toujours comme ça!, me sourit-elle. **

Je la regardai, elle semblait très fière de son amie.

**Edward, tu vas être en retard, me sourit-elle à nouveau.**

**Oui, tu as raison…**

**J'ai passé un très agréable moment…**

**Moi aussi. On pourrait se faire un ciné la prochaine fois, qu'en penses-tu?**

**Oui, oui! Tu es libre quand? **

**Euh… Mercredi normalement, mais j'ai prévu d'y aller avec Noah…**

**Et samedi? **

**Samedi, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère… Mais mercredi, ça t'irait? On pourrait organiser un truc en groupe?**

**Oui, d'accord! Je vais demander à Alice si elle est libre, me sourit-elle.**

**Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup vous emmenez rien que tous les deux au cinéma, mais c'est un peu tôt et il t'aime déjà beaucoup alors…, tentais-je d'expliquer.**

**Edward, tu n'as pas à te justifier! Et je pense que tu as tout à fait raison, me rassura-t-elle.**

Je lui souris. Cette femme était exceptionnelle. Tout simplement.

**Tu vas vraiment être en retard!**

**Oui, je file! Tu me tiens au courant? **

**Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.**

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Presque instinctif. Je me penchai et l'embrassai. J'eus peur qu'elle ne me repousse, mais, au contraire, elle m'attira à elle.

**Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas en retard maintenant?, lui souris-je.**

**Ca te portera peut-être chance!, rit-elle.**

Je souris à m'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Je rejoignis mon bureau en sifflotant.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais les choses sérieuses vont vraiment démarrer dans le prochain chapitre!<br>J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu!**

A bientôt sur mon blog et sur !

XOXO!


	9. Chapter VI

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Et oui, voici enfin le chapitre 6 après 4 mois! **

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec FF . net, comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs! Et avec les examens et tout cela..**

**Enfin, bref! Trêve de blabla! **

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! **

**Je remercie les non-abonnés: Caroline, leanouxx, et Guest pour leurs commentaires!**

**Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience!**

_Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Noah, ils sont bien évidemment à S. Meyer! _

_Tous les dialogues seront désormais en gras, car les traits ne se marquent pas :/ _

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Après ma journée, je rentrai chez moi. J'avais toujours ce petit sourire niais d'adolescent pré pubère. Je commençais vraiment à me faire de la peine.<p>

Je me garai devant la maison et allai ouvrir la porte lorsque je me souvins qui était ma famille. Mes parents. Mon frère. Des personnes diaboliques. Il fallait que j'arrête de sourire niaisement. En fait, que j'arrête de sourire tout court. Avec leur radar, ils allaient tout de suite comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Bella, et ils allaient s'emballer. Et j'allais donc m'emballer. Je ne voulais pas que nous brûlions les étapes.

J'ouvris la porte et j'entendis immédiatement le plus beau son au monde: le rire de mon fils. J'arrivai dans le salon et le vis complètement mort de rire dans le canapé aux côtés de mes parents qui riaient tout autant. Je n'eus pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait: je vis mon frère se relever devant le canapé avec un masque de gorille, il poussait des cris de singe et faisait d'étranges mouvements.

**Tu te prends pour Mon ami Joe?, me moquais-je.**

**Rigole tant que tu le peux petit frère! Je vais t'écraser avec ma force de gorille!, cria Jazz.**

Je crus qu'il plaisantait. Erreur. Mon frère ne plaisante jamais. Il commença à me courir après. Noah et mes parents riaient encore plus fort. Je fis semblant d'avoir réellement peur. Quoique… avec Jazz, il faut s'attendre à tout!

**Noah! A l'aide!, criai-je.**

Mon fils se mit debout dans le canapé et lorsque mon frère passa devant, il lui sauta dessus en poussant un cri de guerrier. Jasper fit semblant d'être blessé et s'effondra au sol.

**Personne touche à mon Papa!, sourit fièrement mon fils, en posant l'un de ses pieds sur le torse de son parrain. **

**Tu m'as eu IndiaNoah Jones!**

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

**Bon, désolé de casser l'ambiance mes chéris, mais il est temps pour le grand aventurier d'aller se coucher! **

**Ooh, papa! S'il te plait! Encore un peu!, me demanda mon fils avec sa moue-made-in-Jasper.**

Ai-je déjà mentionné que je détestais mon jumeau?

**Bébé, tu n'es pas allé à l'école aujourd'hui. Mais tu y vas demain, et il faut que tu sois bien reposé pour vivre tout plein d'aventures! Tu sais, même Indiana Jones doit dormir.**

**Tu crois? **

**J'en suis même sûr! Aller crapule, on y va. Embrasse tout le monde.**

Il fit un câlin et embrassa ses grands-parents et son oncle et ensuite revint près de moi. Je le pris dans mes bras et allai le coucher dans sa chambre.

**Tu veux quelle histoire ce soir, mon cœur?**

**J'suis trop fatigué papa…**

**T'es sûr?, m'étonnais-je.**

**Oui, désolé…**

**Ce n'est rien, mon ange.**

**Je peux avoir un câlin?**

**Bien sûr, bébé.**

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et il vint se blottir contre moi.

**Papa, on va voir quand Bella?, me demanda-t-il, timidement.**

**Mercredi, peut-être. Ca te va? **

**Oui! On ira au cinéma avec elle? **

**Oui, et avec Alice et Parrain. Et peut-être Rose et Emmett.**

**Oh oui! Tonton Emmett!, sourit-il.**

**Ca ne te dérange pas que l'on y aille avec eux? Le mercredi est notre journée entre hommes….**

**Non, ca va être marrant avec tonton Emmett, sourit-il.**

**Tu aimes bien Bella, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice?**

**Oui, ils sont gentils. Et tonton Emmett est trop drôle!, rit-il.**

**Et tu penses quoi de Bella?, lui souris-je tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux.**

**Elle est jolie, me dit-il en rougissant.**

**C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, approuvais-je en souriant. **

Sur ces derniers mots, je me tus et fredonnais-je une berceuse que j'avais écrite pour Noah lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nouveau né. Il s'endormit presqu'immédiatement.

Je redescendis en souriant. Mon fils avait bon gout. Bella était vraiment jolie.

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?, me demanda Jazz.**

**Mon fils. Au fait, tu es libre mercredi? **

**Ca dépend, à quelle heure? **

**Début d'après midi? On va au ciné avec Noah et Bella.**

**Je n'en reviens pas. Tu m'invites uniquement pour que je m'occupe de Noah, ton fils, pour que tu puisses, toi, t'occuper de Bella. Tu es un père indigne Edward!, fit-il mine de s'offusquer.**

**Alice sera là.**

**Très bien, on va voir quoi?**

J'éclatai de rire. Je m'installai dans le canapé.

**Elle te plait vraiment n'est-ce pas?, lui demandais-je.**

**Et toi?**

**J'préfère Bella, moi!, me moquais-je.**

**Ah. Ah. T'es vraiment trop drôle Eddie. **

**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grognais-je.**

**Alors, arrête de faire le con! Je suis sérieux là.**

**Je la trouve sympa. Et vous êtes aussi fous l'un que l'autre.**

**Je crois que c'est ca que j'aime chez elle: elle est un peu folle. Et puis, elle est vraiment jolie!**

**T'es vraiment mordu!, m'exclamais-je, en comprenant l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Alice. **

**Tu sais, quand on était au zoo, on a beaucoup parlé. Je ne la draguais pas, j'étais juste moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer au con ou d'être le salopard qui se tape tout ce qui bouge. Non, j'étais moi. Simplement moi. Et elle est vraiment marante, mais aussi à l'écoute… **

**Ouah… tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup…**

**Je te dirais bien quelque chose, mais tu vas te foutre de moi pour le restant de ma vie, alors je vais simplement te souhaiter une bonne nuit et aller me coucher!, dit-il en se levant.**

**Jazz'! Tu en as trop dit! Et tu as envie de me le dire, sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ca! Crache le morceau!**

**Ok… promets qu'on n'en reparlera plus!**

**Jazz', on n'est plus des gamins, lui souris-je.**

**Non, mais je te connais! Tu élabores des dossiers sur moi, pour pouvoir te venger! **

J'éclatai de rire. Il avait raison. J'avais un dossier très épais à son sujet. Des choses qu'il souhaiterait oublier: histoires gênantes, culpabilisantes,… Il avait un dossier probablement aussi gros sur moi!

**T'inquiète, j'ai suffisamment de matières pour oublier celle-ci, le rassurais-je.**

**Promets!, exigea-t-il.**

**Très bien: je promets solennellement sur l'Ordre des Frère Cullen, que je ne ferai aucunement mention de ce que tu vas me révéler dans quelques secondes. **

**Un simple "je promets" aurait suffit!**

**Crache le morceau maintenant!**

**Très bien, très bien! Cette nuit… j'ai rêvé… **

**Oui, comme beaucoup de gens…, dis-je voyant qu'il se taisait.**

**J'ai rêvé d'Alice…**

**Gros pervers!, ris-je.**

**Ben non, justement! Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ça! Je… j'étais au parc avec Alice appuyée contre mon torse et entre mes genoux… On faisait un pique-nique. On se câlinait, c'était sympa…. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle a pris ma main et elle l'a posée sur son ventre… son gros ventre… J'ai senti quelque chose bouger… Elle m'a dit: tu sens notre petite fille? Elle était rayonnante! Ensuite, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds est arrivé en courant et m'a appelé "papa"…. Quand je me suis réveillé… j'étais déçu… que ce ne soit qu'un rêve…**

**Wow…, m'exprimais-je, à court de mots.**

**Tu sais que je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être père. Même quand Noah est né, j'ai trouvé ma place en tant que parrain et oncle, et ça m'a toujours convenu. Et puis, je me suis toujours dit que je n'étais pas fait pour être père…. Mais depuis ce rêve… je me dis que si Alice est la mère de mes enfants… tout se passera bien…. C'est con, hein?, me sourit-il, penaud.**

**Non, c'est beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'est pas con. Loin de là…, le rassurais-je.**

**Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je n'ai jamais eu une vraie relation…**

**Tu restes toi-même et tout se passera très bien. Alice t'apprécie beaucoup.**

**Comment tu le sais? Elle te l'a dit? Non. Puis, elle ne m'apprécie peut-être qu'en tant qu'ami!**

**Je le sais parce que je vous ai observé au zoo… et je crois vraiment qu'elle souhaite être bien plus que ton amie.**

**J'espère…. Bon, je vais y aller, je plaide demain matin.**

**Ca va aller?**

**Oui, une affaire d'adoption frauduleuse… Un cas difficile, mais le juge fera ce qui est le mieux pour l'enfant. **

**Courage…**

**Merci, me sourit-il. Bon allez, bonne nuit petit frère!**

**Bonne nuit!**

Mon frère était amoureux. Jazz'. Jasper. Mon jumeau. J'étais un peu étonné de la force des sentiments de Jazz' pour Alice. Premièrement, il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais Bella et moi non plus. Ensuite, depuis l'école des Arts de Seattle, il avait juré qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux. Néanmoins, j'étais persuadé que leur histoire durerait très longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, après notre moment père-fils habituel, je descendis avec Noah afin de déjeuner. Jasper était au téléphone et semblait bien joyeux. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence, il me jeta un regard espiègle.

**Oui, Bella. Très bien, je le lui dirai, sourit-il. **

**Quoi? C'est Bella? Je veux parler à Bella!, exigea mon fils.**

**Euh… tu veux? Et la politesse?, l'ennuya mon frère.**

Ces deux là allaient me rendre cinglé. J'arrachai le téléphone des mains de mon frère pendant qu'il se disputait avec mon fils.

**Bonjour Bella! Désolée, les enfants se chamaillent. **

**J'ai cru le comprendre, oui!, rit-elle. **

**Comment vas-tu? **

**Très bien et toi?**

**Très bien! **

**Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'Alice est partante pour le ciné de demain. Rose et Emmett aussi. **

**Génial! Jazz est partant aussi!**

**Oui, j'ai cru le comprendre, rit-elle à nouveau.**

**Ah bon?**

**Oui: j'ai à peine eu le temps de confirmer notre sortie qu'il m'a demandé si Alice serait présente!**

**Désolé pour lui, il a tendance à oublier les bonnes manières…, souris-je, feintant d'être affligé.**

**Hé!, riposta mon frère.**

Je ris. Mon fils tira sur mon pantalon, me faisant sa moue.

**Oui, mon chéri?**

**Je peux parler à Bella, s'il te plait?**

**Je ne sais pas si elle a le temps, bébé.**

**J'ai le temps, ne t'en fais pas!, me rassura-t-elle.**

**Ok, tiens Noah, lui souris-je.**

**Allo, Bella?**

…

**Oui, je vais très bien! Et toi?**

…

**Tu viens au cinéma avec nous demain, Bella?**

…

**Aaah super!, cria-t-il de joie. Tonton Emmett, aussi? Et tante Rose et Alice?**

…

**Génial!, cria-t-il à nouveau. **

Esmée entra dans la cuisine, alertée par les cris de notre petit Noah.

**Que se passe-t-il?, chuchota-t-elle.**

**Noah parle à Bella, elle lui parle du cinéma de demain, lui répondis-je, en souriant.**

Elle sourit à son tour et alla embrasser Noah.

**Tu voudras aller voir quoi comme film?, demanda Noah à Bella.**

…

**Non, tu peux choisir! T'es notre invitée!**

Jazz', maman et moi sourîmes. Mon fils était vraiment un enfant génial. Ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'étais fier de lui?

Mon frère nous fit signe qu'il partait, embrassa notre mère sur le front et Noah sur la tête et sortit.

**Ben on n'avait pas vraiment choisi de film. D'habitude, on choisit quand on est au cinéma! **

…

**Oui, d'accord! On fait ça alors! **

…

**Oui, je te le passe! Bisous Bella!**

…

**Papa, Bella veut te dire au revoir!, me dit-il en me tendant le téléphone.**

**Merci, mon cœur. Alors, qu'allons-nous voir?**

**Nous n'avons pas choisi! On fera comme vous en avez l'habitude, me répondit Bella. **

**Très bien, super!**

**Edward…**

**Oui, Bella?, lui répondis-je, en sortant de la pièce.**

**Je… j'ai hâte d'être demain, me souffla-t-elle.**

Je pouvais imaginer son rougissement.

**Moi aussi, j'ai hâte…**

**Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous dans 10 minutes. A plus tard, Edward.**

**Bonne journée, Bella.**

Je rejoignis la cuisine après avoir raccroché et commençai à manger.

Enfin, le mercredi arriva. Le mardi avait été une longue, très longue journée. Je n'avais fait que penser à mon fils, à Bella, à Jasper et Alice, à Noah ET Bella… A ce rythme là, j'allais devenir fou!

J'avais demandé ma journée à M. McCarthy afin de pouvoir tout préparer pour notre après-midi cinéma. Il avait accepté tout en me rappelant qu'en tant qu'associé, je n'avais plus besoin de sa permission.

A midi, j'allai chercher mon petit garçon à l'école. Je l'attendais devant la grille encore close. Plein de mamans attendaient leurs enfants. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour au zoo… mais cette fois, j'étais l'animal derrière la vitre. J'avais horreur que l'on m'observe comme cela. Encore plus depuis l'école des Arts…

Environs, 10 minutes plus tard, une gardienne vint nous ouvrir les grilles afin que l'on puisse se rendre devant les classes de nos enfants. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers celle de Noah. J'étais impatient: premièrement, il me manquait: je n'avais pas vu mon bébé ce matin, j'avais une visioconférence avec une entreprise de Tokyo et j'étais parti bien avant son réveil. Deuxièmement, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir et j'adorais le surprendre.

Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, la sonnerie se mit en marche et la porte s'ouvrit. Des petits garçons et des petites filles d'environs 3 ans sortirent calmement de leur classe. Ils marchèrent et se mirent en rang juste devant les porte-manteaux, en face de nous. Comme des petits soldats. Des bébés soldats. Impressionnant! J'avais beau le voir depuis 3 mois, je ne m'y habituais pas. C'était une technique de sécurité: chaque parent devait se placer sur le mur opposé aux porte-manteaux et attendre que les enfants soient tous sortis avant de récupérer le leur. Comme ça, l'institutrice pouvait vérifier si les enfants partaient bien avec les bons parents.

Quand mon Noah sortit de la classe et me vit, il me fit un sourire éblouissant, mais attendit tout de même que son institutrice leur donne la permission d'aller vers leurs parents.

**Voila, bon après-midi les enfants!, sourit l'institutrice.**

**Merci! A vous aussi madame Tara!, s'écrièrent les enfants. **

**Papa!, cria ensuite Noah en se jetant dans mes bras. **

**Hey! Salut mon cœur! **

**Mais tu travailles pas?, s'étonna-t-il.**

**J'ai pris un jour de congé. Je voulais te faire une surprise!**

**Cool!**

Le nouveau mot de Noah: cool. Tout était "cool". Il le mettait à toutes les sauces! J'en avais un peu marre de ce mot. Dois-je réellement préciser qui le lui avait appris? Encore une fois, vous ai-je déjà dit que je détestais mon jumeau?

**T'es content alors? **

**Ouiiiiiii! T'étais pas là au matin, bouda-t-il, un peu.**

**Je sais bonhomme. Mais, je t'avais prévenu, tu te souviens?**

**Hier soir?**

**Oui! **

**Ta vidinoconférenze?**

**C'est presque ça, oui!, ris-je.**

**T'as gagné?**

**Oui, j'ai gagné, lui souris-je.**

**Papa, c'est le meilleur!, cria-t-il.**

Je ris. Tout était tellement simple à cet âge là!

Pendant que nous discutions, je nous ramenai à la voiture. Je n'avais pas lâché mon fils. Et lui non plus. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de vouloir marcher le plus possible. Mais nous n'avions pas eu notre moment père-fils du matin et nous en avions besoin, tous les deux.

Dans la voiture, il me raconta ce qu'il avait fait à l'école. Il n'avait pas terminé lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison. Nous étions seuls, Esmée étant à un rendez-vous. Je préparai notre diner et quand nous eûmes terminés, nous allâmes nous reposer une petite demi-heure.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au cinéma, je pris Noah dans mes bras. Nous étions mercredi, le jour des enfants. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde et j'avais peur de perdre Noah. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall du complexe du cinéma où se trouvaient les guichets, Noah se tortilla comme un petit vers de terre.

**Noah, il y a beaucoup de monde!**

**Mais papa! C'est Bella!, pleurnicha-t-il.**

**Où? **

**Là-bas!, me montra-t-il.**

En effet, Bella était près des "selfs-tickets" à quelques mètres de nous. Elle discutait avec Alice. Elles ne nous avaient pas encore remarqués. Lorsque nous ne fûmes plus qu'à quelques pas, je laissai descendre Noah.

**Bella!, cria-t-il en se jetant sur elle**.

Heureusement, elle eut le réflex de le rattraper au vol.

**Bonjour Noah! Comment vas-tu?, lui demanda-t-elle, gentiment et en le serrant dans ses bras.**

**Très, très, très bien!**

Bella était rayonnante: elle souriait tout en écoutant attentivement mon fils, qu'elle avait gardé dans ses bras.

**Salut, Alice!**

**Salut, Ed'! Tu vas bien? **

**Très bien et toi? **

**Parfaitement bien!, s'excita-t-elle.**

**A ce point là?, ris-je.**

**Oui! Bella et Rose m'ont proposé d'emménager avec elles! Ca va être GE-NI-AL!, explosa-t-elle.**

Je jetai un regard à Bella. Elle semblait quelque peu regretter son invitation! Je ris doucement.

**Bonjour Bella, lui souris-je. **

**Bonjour Edward, me répondit-elle.**

**Papa?!**

**Oui, bouchon?**

**Tu fais pas un bisou? **

**A qui?, m'étonnais-je.**

**Ben à Bella et Alice!**

**Bien sûr! **

Je fis donc la bise à Alice et je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur la joue de Bella. Lorsque je me reculai, Bella me sourit tout en rougissant légèrement. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle rougit de plus belle. Noah mit sa tête dans le cou de Bella et ferma les yeux. Cette vision de mon fils totalement abandonné dans les bras de Bella affola mon cœur.

A ce moment là, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent.

**Bah, il est où mon neveu préféré?, demanda doucement Emmett, au cas où Noah dormait.**

**Je suis là, tonton Emmett!, sourit mon fils sans pour autant relever la tête ou faire un geste vers lui, il ne fit qu'ouvrir les yeux en lui souriant doucement. **

**Et je n'ai pas droit à mon câlin, moi?, bouda Emmett.**

**Non, sourit toujours mon fils. **

**Non? Comment ça "non"?!, s'étonna-t-il.**

**Bella sent bon!**

**Et moi, je pue?**

Alice, Rosalie, Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire.

**Non, mais Bella sent beaucoup meilleur! Hein oui, papa?**

**Oui, Bella sent **_**bien**_** meilleur, mon cœur, le repris-je subtilement.**

**Et comment il sait ça, **_**papa**_**?, me taquina Emmett.**

**Ben, parce qu'il a fait un bisou à Bella!, répliqua mon fils.**

**Un bisou hein! Et toi, tu lui as donné un bisou à Bella?**

**Ben oui!**

**Et à Alice?**

**Ben oui!**

**Mais Rose et moi, on ne peut pas en avoir un?**

**Si, tata Rose peut!, sourit mon fils tout en se décollant pour la première fois du cou de Bella et en s'abaissant suffisamment pour coller ses lèvres sur la joue de Rosalie. **

**Bonjour mon poussin, lui sourit celle-ci.**

**Bonjour tata Rose.**

**Pourquoi moi, je ne peux pas avoir de bisou ou de câlin?**

**Ben parce que t'es un garçon!, dit-il en se recollant à Bella.**

**Et alors?**

**Ben on fait un bisou aux filles!**

**Tu ne fais pas de bisou à ton papa?**

**Ben si! Mais c'est pas le même! C'est pas vraiment un garçon!**

Tout le monde sourit.

**Ah bon?, lui demandais-je. Je suis quoi alors?**

**Ben t'es mon papa!**

**Tant que j'ai mes bisous, j'veux bien être n'importe quoi!**

Tout le monde rit. Bien que je remarquai qu'Emmett était un peu triste.

**Tu sais Noah, tu peux faire des bisous à tonton Emmett, lui dis-je.**

**Ah bon?!**

**Oui, c'est ton tonton, non? Tu en fais bien à parrain, lui souris-je. Et puis, aux garçons de ta famille tu peux, mon cœur.**

**Tu crois?**

**Oui, j'en suis sûr!**

**D'accord! Tonton Emmett?**

**Oui?**

**J'peux avoir un bisou?**

**Ah, ah!, dit Emmett tel un cri de guerre, le sourire retrouvé.**

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

**Salut tout le monde! Salut mon filleul adoré, arriva Jasper.**

**Salut parrain!, l'embrassa mon fils.**

Mon frère me regarda, surpris: il avait tenté de prendre Noah des bras de Bella, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à le porter à bout de bras le temps qu'il lui fasse la bise, mais Noah était resté bien accroché au cou de Bella, ne décollant que sa tête. Et une fois son bisou fait, il s'était replacé dans son cou. Jasper me sourit simplement. Lui aussi, cette vision le chamboulait.

**Bon, on va voir quoi les gars?, interrogea-t-il.**

Je regardai Alice: elle semblait perdue. En effet, Jazz' lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil. Je regardai à nouveau mon frère. Quelque chose dans ses yeux me dit que son audience de ce matin ne s'était pas passée comme il l'aurait souhaité. Et dans ces moments là, il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration. Il y avait 3 moyens: soit il sortait le soir et partait à la "chasse"; soit il passait la journée avec mon fils, faisant diverses activités; ou enfin, il jouait de la guitare pendant quelques heures.

**Volt!, s'écria mon fils.**

J'eus pitié pour les oreilles de Bella.

**Noah, ne crie pas comme ca, s'il te plait. Et évite de le faire dans les oreilles de Bella, le rappelais-je à l'ordre, gentiment.**

**Pardon papa. Pardon Bella, j'ai fait mal à tes oreilles?, lui demanda-t-il, penaud.**

**Rien qu'un bisou magique ne devrait guérir, le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

C'eut l'effet escompté: il lui donna un gros baiser sonore sur la joue.

**Ca va mieux?**

**Oui, c'est même mieux qu'avant!, lui sourit-elle.**

Tout le monde sourit, attendri. Oui, oui, même Jazz'!

**Bon, va pour Volt alors! J'vais chercher les tickets. Emmett, je te charge du ravitaillement!, décréta Jasper.**

**Bien mon colonel, répondit Emmett avec un salut militaire. **

**Rompez! Sergent Noah?! Etes-vous apte à vous déplacer par vous-même?**

**Hein?, chuchota-t-il à Bella.**

**Tu peux marcher tout seul?, lui traduit-elle dans un murmure. **

**Oui, mon colonel!, imita-t-il Emmett.**

**Bien, dans ce cas, allez avec le lieutenant Emmett!**

Il accepta – enfin – de se décoller de Bella, non sans pousser un gros soupir à fendre l'âme. Mais il retrouva vite le sourire dans les bras de son "oncle". Quand Jasper eut les tickets, il les distribua et nous pûmes passer dans l'autre partie du bâtiment où se trouvaient toutes les salles de cinéma. Emmett, Noah et Rosalie allèrent acheter les popcorns et les boissons. Jasper se dirigea vers la salle, Alice, sur ses talons, marchait d'un pas déterminé. Quelque chose me disait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Nous fermions donc la marche, Bella et moi, juste derrière, seuls.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je l'embrassai.

**Bonjour, souris-je contre ses lèvres.**

**Bonjour, me répondit-elle de la même manière.**

**Tu n'as pas trop mal aux bras? Noah ne pèse plus le poids d'un petit steak!, lui demandais-je tout en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens et en l'entrainant vers notre salle. **

**Non, c'est vrai!, rit-elle. Le droit est un peu engourdi, mais ça va passer ne t'en fais pas, me sourit-elle. **

**Il a raison, tu sais?**

**A propos?**

**Tu sens vraiment très bon, lui dis-je.**

**Merci, me sourit-elle. C'est mon savon et mon shampoing à la vanille, je crois! **

**Peut-être!**

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle, je lâchai sa main à contre cœur, mais elle me sourit et me prit par le poignet pour que je la suive dans la salle. Nous trouvâmes vite mon frère. Il s'était mis tout au-dessus, au centre. La place préférée de mon fils. Nous nous avançâmes et quelque chose s'agrippa à nos jambes gauches à Bella et moi. Déséquilibrée, elle faillit tomber, mais je la rattrapai de justesse. Je la tenais dans mes bras, nos regards ancrés dans celui de l'autre. Nous baissâmes les yeux vers nos jambes et vîmes Noah, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

**Tu sais que tu as failli nous faire tomber?, l'interrogeai-je.**

**Mais non! T'es Super-Papa!, me répliqua-t-il en attrapant la main de Bella et en l'entrainant vers nos sièges. **

**Je crois que… tu as de la concurrence, mon pote, m'annonça Emmett, en me tapotant le dos.**

**Tu … tu crois que je devrais m'en faire?**

**J'sais pas…**

**Papa! Tu viens? **

**J'arrive, Noah!**

Nous rîmes Emmett et moi. Pendant notre échange Rosalie était montée et était déjà assise aux cotés d'Alice. Alice qui semblait perdue, et boudeuse, mais aussi en colère. Emmett s'installa à la droite de Rosalie. Bella était à la gauche de sa meilleure amie. Mon fils avait élu domicile aux cotés de Bella. Je me plaçai à coté de lui, mon frère à ma gauche. Lui aussi semblait… renfrogné. Je devrai avoir une conversation avec lui plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le film commença. Noah était très attentif. Il tenait la main de Bella dans sa main droite et la mienne de sa main gauche. A l'entracte, il demanda à aller aux toilettes, Rosalie se proposa d'y aller avec lui. Jasper sortit passer un coup de fil. Emmett alla acheter plus de popcorn, et Alice chuchotait des choses à ma Bella. J'étais donc seul au monde dans une salle de cinéma bondée. Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression? D'être seul dans un endroit noir de monde?

Bella fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus à mesure qu'Alice lui parlait. J'étais sûr et certain qu'elle lui parlait de Jasper. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne me mêlerais pas de ses histoires, mais… ce fut plus fort que moi.

**Alice, tu vas bien?**

**Oui, très bien, me répliqua-t-elle, un peu sèchement. **

**Jasper a eu une matinée diffic…**

**Non, Edward. Ne le défends pas, je t'en prie.**

**Je ne veux pas le défendre. Je veux juste t'expliquer. Quand Jasper est sur une grosse affaire et qu'il rencontre des problèmes, il a tendance à … se refermer comme une huître… **

**Oui, peut-être, mais il pourrait alors se taire tout simplement. Et ne pas être aussi désagréable, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. **

**Oui, tu as raison…**

**Bien sûr que j'ai raison, Jasper!, s'exclama-t-elle.**

Jasper était revenu entre temps et avait entendu la fin de notre conversation.

**Désolé…**

**Moui. On en reparlera plus tard, dit-elle alors que Rose et Noah revenait. **

Jasper souffla pendant que mon fils se réinstallait à nos cotés. Le film recommença et nous nous tûmes à nouveau.

Le film se termina sur une Happy End et nous sortîmes de la salle.

**Alors Noah, tu as aimé le film?, lui demanda Bella.**

Il nous tenait la main à tous les deux.

**Oui! Il était **_**cool**_**!, répondit-il en me fixant et en insistant sur le cool.**

Ce petit diable savait donc pertinemment que je ne supportais plus ce mot! Et il me narguait! Jasper déteignait vraiment trop sur mon fils.

**Petit monstre!, lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.**

Bella s'immobilisa soudainement. Je la regardai. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Je suivis son regard et vis Jacob tenant une jeune femme dans ses bras.

Une jeune femme enceinte. De quelques mois, vu le ventre.

Bella les fixait sans pouvoir bouger. Alice et Rosalie, elles, s'étaient déjà approchées du couple. Emmett était retenu par Jasper – j'avais dû louper un truc. Noah, lui, se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

**Bella?, l'appela-t-il en tirant sur sa main.**

…

**Bella? Papa, Bella ne répond plus!, s'inquiéta-t-il.**

**C'est rien, poussin, tu veux bien aller dans les bras de tonton Emmett?**

**Oui…**

Emmett prit mon fils dans ses bras et sorti de l'enceinte du cinéma. Jasper s'approcha d'Alice et se plaça derrière elle, les mains sur les hanches de cette dernière.

**Bella?, l'appelais-je à mon tour, en lui secouant l'épaule.**

**Enceinte.**

**Oui…**

Elle rejoignit le petit groupe à son tour, écarta sa sœur et sa meilleure amie et se plaça entre elles deux. Je la suivis.

**Dire que je m'en voulais d'avoir embrassé Edward! Et toi, toi tu as fait un enfant à une autre! Comment as-tu osé me reprocher quoique ce soit?! T'es une belle ordure, Black! **

**Bella, calme-toi, s'il te plait…, tenta-t-il.**

Erreur. Ne jamais dire à une femme de se calmer. Jamais.

**Que je me calme? Vous êtes enceinte de combien de semaines, madame? **

**De 24 semaines…, souffla-t-elle.**

**24 semaines. 6 mois. Donc, tu me trompais depuis quelques mois. Quelques années, peut-être?**

**1 an…**

**Ouah! 1 an de mensonges. **

**Oh, c'est bon Bella! Tu l'as dit toi-même: on n'était pas amoureux. On ne l'a jamais été. Tu m'as bien trompé avec ce type!, répliqua-t-il en me pointant du doigt.**

**Non, je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je l'ai embrassé. Tu lui as fait un bébé. Un bébé. Et moi, j'ai été honnête avec toi. Je t'ai dit qu'on devait se séparer directement. Tu m'as menti pendant 1 an! Ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'aies trompée qui me blesse, Jacob Black. C'est que tu m'aies menti. On aurait pu se séparer il y a tellement longtemps! Et toi, non, tu as préféré mentir!**

**Tu n'as simplement pas voulu voir. En fait, non. Je pense que tu n'as réellement rien vu. Tu n'en avais plus rien à faire, alors tu ne faisais pas attention. J'aime Leah. Vraiment. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir blessée. J'ai aussi blessé Leah. J'ai déconné, ok. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, ok? J'suis pas Super-Jacob, moi!**

**Tes dernières affaires sont dans le garage. Tu viens les chercher, tu déposes les clés et tu sors de nos vies, dit-elle en tournant les talons. **

Nous la suivîmes tous après que Jacob ait acquiescé.

Bella avait été honnête avec Jacob. Elle lui avait parlé de notre baiser. Elle lui avait dit qu'_elle_ m'avait embrassé. Elle avait rompu avec lui, juste après notre baiser. Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut: "Cool".

Bella se précipita dans les bras d'Emmett qui serra ses gros et grands bras autour de ses toutes petites épaules. Bon, d'accord, pas si petites, normales en fait. Mais dans les bras d'Emmett, Bella ressemblait à une petite fille de 10ans. Noah s'accrocha au cou de Bella et elle s'accrocha totalement à lui, lâchant Emmett, et plongeant sa tête dans le cou de mon fils. Il lui caressait les cheveux, doucement, pour l'apaiser. J'arrivai par derrière et vis que mon fils avait les larmes aux yeux, j'en déduisis que Bella pleurait. Mon fils ne pleurait que rarement, mais quand il voyait les gens qu'il aimait pleurer, il pleurait souvent avec eux. Et il aimait définitivement Bella.

Je mis mes mains sur les épaules de Bella. Elle se retourna et se posa contre moi, je refermai mes bras sur mes deux amours. Car oui, à présent j'en étais sûr: j'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureux d'Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle relation entre Bella et Noah? Et avec Edward? Des rapports entre les autres? <strong>**Pensez-vous que Bella ait réagit correctement face à Jacob? Vous y attendiez-vous?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques! **

**La suite est en cours d'écriture! **

**Pensez-vous que je devrais créer une page Facebook avec les nouveautés, l'avancement, etc.? **

**A bientôt! **

**xoxo! Ash'Stew!**


	10. Chapter VII

**Hello tout le monde! Eh oui, c'est déjà moi, vous ne rêvez pas! lol **  
><strong>Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances! Un petit cadeau pour fêter la réussite de mon permis théorique! lol <strong>  
><strong>Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes: tout cela me fait vraiment plaisir! Je vous répondrai dès mon retour dans 10 jours! <strong>

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture! **  
><strong>Encore merci pour vos encouragements! <strong>

**Bonne lecture! **

_Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Noah, ils sont bien évidemment à S. Meyer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Après être tous rentrés chez Bella, Rose et Alice prirent chacune l'un de ses bras et l'entrainèrent dans le garage, où les dernières affaires de Jacob se trouvaient. Jasper, Emmett, Noah et moi les suivîmes. Rose et Alice prirent deux des caisses où il était inscrit: "Vêtements", et les ouvrirent.<p>

**- Bella, commença Alice, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as plié et emballé correctement les vêtements de ce type!**

**- Parce qu'à la base, nous nous quittions en bons amis!, se défendit Bella.**

**- Bien, maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, nous allons pouvoir évacuer toute la haine que tu éprouves!, s'exclama Rosalie. **

**- Et comment allons-nous faire ça?, demanda-t-elle, ayant peur de la réponse.**

**- Tout simplement avec une paire de ciseaux et les vêtements de ce débile.**

**- Rose, je t'en prie! Ne nomme pas ces… **_**chiffons**_** de vêtements!, s'outra Alice. **

**- Des ciseaux? Vous êtes sûres? C'est peut-être un peu radical, non?**

**- Bella, ne t'en fais pas! Vu ces choses, on lui rend service!, s'écria Alice. **

Rosalie lui confia une paire de ciseaux ainsi qu'un polo vert pomme.

**- Bien, maintenant, revis le moment de tout à l'heure!, lui conseilla la blonde.**

**- Oui, déverse ta colère!, continua Alice avec une voix d'outre-tombe.**

Bella commença à découper le polo, d'abord sans grande conviction. Ensuite, quelque chose changea dans ses yeux et elle coupa ce pauvre _chiffon_ avec hargne. Les filles rirent, Jazz' et Em' les rejoignirent et commencèrent à vider d'autres cartons. Noah, dans mes bras, ne suivait pas tout.

**- Papa, pourquoi elles font ça? **

**- Un truc de filles, bonhomme. **

**- Elles sont folles, les filles?**

**- Un peu, oui!, lui souris-je.**

**- Bella aussi?, s'étonna-t-il.**

**- Oui, toutes les filles sont un peu fofolle, poussin, lui souris-je. **

Em' l'appela pour qu'ils aillent jouer dans le jardin de derrière: il avait trouvé un gant de baseball et une balle. Jazz' les suivit et ils m'entrainèrent tous les trois avec eux. Nous jouâmes tous ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Ensuite, Noah et Emmett eurent faim.

**- J'ai faim aussi!, se plaignit Jazz' comme un gamin de 2ans.**

**- Bien, allons voir si les filles ont fini dans ce cas!, proposais-je.**

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison. La première fois que j'étais venu, je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à la décoration et à l'aménagement. Les filles avaient une très belle maison.  
>Elle était faite de briques beiges et de tuiles brunes. La porte et le garage étaient en bois brun. Les châssis en bois blanc. Il y avait 3 marches pour accéder au porche. Celui-ci était composé d'une petite terrasse encadré d'une barrière blanche. Lorsque l'on passait la porte d'entrée, nous accédions à un hall, on y trouvait plusieurs portes. La première à droite abritait les toilettes. La deuxième porte menait au garage. Un escalier en angle montait au premier étage. Une porte se trouvait en-dessous de celui-ci: elle menait à la cave. En face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une cuisine américaine: les meubles étaient faits de bois foncés, les électro étaient noirs, l'évier en inox, une petite table ronde ayant 4 chaises se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, une grande porte vitrée, donnant accès au jardin, faisait presque tout le mur d'en face. Sur le mur de droite, une arcade était ouverte: la salle à manger, elle était composée d'une table de 8, d'un dressoir et d'une verrière ayant 2 portes et 2 tiroirs, tout était dans le même bois que la cuisine. Sur le même mur que l'arcade se trouvait une porte pour retourner dans le hall. Sur le mur de gauche, une porte vitrée faisait également presque l'entièreté du mur. Il y avait sur le mur de droite une double-porte menant au salon, où Bella m'avait emmené la première et seule fois. Contrairement aux deux autres pièces, la table basse, le meuble-télé et la bibliothèque – qui faisait tout un pan de mur - étaient faits de bois clairs. Le canapé et les deux fauteuils en tissus, avaient une couleur chocolat. Toutes les pièces étaient aérées, éclairées et avaient une décoration épurée. Le jardin était grand: juste devant la cuisine et la salle à manger se trouvait une terrasse, ensuite, 3 marches menaient au jardin à proprement parlé. La maison de Rosalie, Bella et, à présent, d'Alice, était vraiment chaleureuse.<p>

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage et nous entendîmes les filles parler.

**- Alors, ça fait du bien, non?, demanda Alice.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai!, approuva Bella.**

**- Tu n'as plus aucune haine en toi?, l'interrogea Rose.**

**- Vous savez… ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine. C'est… mon égo… Il en a prit un sacré coup, souffla Bella. **

**- Tu ne le détestes pas de t'avoir trompé pendant plus d'un an? D'avoir fait un enfant à une autre?, s'étonna Alice.**

**- Pas vraiment, non. Comme il l'a dit, nous ne nous aimions pas. Je suis sûre que si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais tout de suite deviné qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas tellement que je ne voulais pas le voir… c'est juste que… je m'en foutais… Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il n'a pas eu l'honnêteté de me le dire!, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit: écoute Bella, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je pense que l'on devrait mettre un terme à notre pseudo relation, dit-elle en prenant une grosse voix. Ou quand je lui ai parlé d'Edward, là aussi, il aurait pu m'en parler! Mais non, il a préféré mentir! Je déteste les mensonges!**

**- Jacob a toujours été comme ça. Il a toujours adoré cacher des trucs, ça le rendait mystérieux disait-il, dit Rosalie.**

**- Mystérieux? Vraiment? Ca le rend surtout crétin! Et menteur en plus!, dit Alice.**

**- Elle doit être enceinte de jumeaux, vu son ventre, avança Rose. **

**- Oui, il a fait souffrir une femme enceinte de jumeaux juste parce que Monsieur est trop couillon!, s'énerva Bella. **

Comme elles ne parlaient plus, nous entrâmes dans le garage et, honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce spectacle: les filles étaient assises sur des cartons qui contenaient plein d'objets en milles morceaux. Il y avait des morceaux de vêtements partout dans la pièce.

**- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous mettre en colère, les filles, rit Emmett. **

Les filles rirent et Noah se précipita près de Bella.

**- Bella, tu vas bien?**

**- Beaucoup mieux, mon chéri! Et toi, tu vas bien?**

**- Non…**

**- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal quelque part?, s'inquiéta Bella. **

Nous sourîmes, attendris, à la réaction de Bella.

**- Non… J'ai faim!, rit ma crapule.**

**- Petit monstre!, répliqua Bella en le chatouillant.**

Nous rîmes avec eux. Bella nous entraina ensuite dans la cuisine. Jazz', Em' et moi nous installâmes à table, sur ordre de Rosalie. Alice nous servit un verre de limonade. Bella, tenant Noah dans ses bras, était devant le frigo, ils choisissaient les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin et les posaient sur le plan de travail. Alice vint s'assoir avec nous et nous parlâmes. Rosalie partit à l'étage pendant que Bella et Noah s'agitaient dans la cuisine. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Enfin, Em' et Alice parlaient. Pour ma part, j'étais en pleine contemplation de mon fils et de Bella: ils faisaient la cuisine ensemble et riaient comme de fous. C'était beau à voir. Jazz', lui, semblait réfléchir.

Rosalie redescendit et commença à mitrailler Bella et Noah avec sont appareil photo. Elle en prit aussi quelques unes de nous, mais se concentra sur eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella nous demanda de nous installer dans la salle à manger. Et ensuite, Noah et elle apportèrent les plats. Ils nous avaient fait des pâtes aux légumes. Ils attendaient tous les deux que nous ayons goûtés avant d'eux-mêmes commencer à manger. C'était délicieux.

**- C'est délicieux!, s'exclama Jazz'.**

Nous approuvâmes tous.

Après le repas, nous allâmes dans le salon et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Bella s'était installée à mes côtés, Alice était à coté d'elle, Jazz' dans un fauteuil à sa gauche et Rosalie dans l'autre. Mon fils et Em' étaient assis par terre, dessinant sur la table basse. Enfin, Emmett apprenait à dessiner à Noah. Car oui, étonnement, notre ami l'ours dessinait vraiment très bien!

**- Vous louez cette maison?, demanda Jazz'.**

**- Non, elle nous appartient à Rose et moi, répondit Bella. **

**- Nos grands-parents nous l'ont offerte lorsque l'on a emménagé à Seattle. **

**- Ils habitaient ici depuis plus de 70 ans, mais ils commençaient à avoir du mal avec les escaliers.**

**- Alors ils ont décidé d'aller s'installer dans une petite maison à Forks, près de la Push, continua Rose.**

**- Ils voulaient être plus près de nos parents. Maman est leur unique enfant. **

**- Et comme ils savaient que l'on cherchait un logement, ils nous l'ont offerte. **

**- On ne voulait pas à la base…, s'exclama Bella.**

**- Mais ils nous ont répondu qu'elle nous reviendrait quand même à leurs morts…**

**- Alors on a cédé. On a toujours aimé cette maison!, acheva-t-elle. **

**- Il y a combien de chambres? **

**- Trois grandes chambres avec salles de bain privatives. **

**- Et un dressing aussi! N'oubliez pas le dressing!, s'écria Alice. **

**- C'est une très jolie maison! Tu as dit que tes grands-parents y vivaient depuis 70 ans?, m'étonnais-je.**

**- Oui, me répondit Rose, en fait, la maison appartient à la famille de notre mère depuis 6 générations. Alors mon grand-père est né ici.**

**- Il y a eu quelques modifications par rapport à la maison construite à la base, elle a été agrandie plein de fois, continua Bella. **

**- C'est cette maison sur les tableaux que l'on peut voir sur différents murs?, demanda mon frère.**

**- Oui, la maison a été peinte à chaque époque, à chaque modification. Et c'est devenu une sorte de tradition, répondit Bella.**

**- Cette maison a une belle et grande histoire alors!, s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.**

**- Oui, en effet, lui sourit Rose.**

**- Et votre père, il est de Seattle aussi?**

**- Non, il est né à Forks. Toute sa famille a toujours vécu à Forks. Les Swan ont participé à la fondation de la ville. Depuis des générations ils en sont des membres importants, expliqua Bella.**

**- Il est maire, c'est ça?, interrogea Em'.**

**- Oui, lui répondit Rose. Il a débuté en étant shérif, il ne voulait pas faire de politique. Il a donc décidé d'aider la ville autrement, nous expliqua-t-elle. **

**- I ans, peu avant les élections pour le nouveau maire, grand-père a pris sa retraite. Il aurait été réélu, comme chaque année! C'était un très bon maire, sourit, affectueusement, Bella.**

**- Mais il avait envie de profiter de sa femme et de la pêche alors… Vous savez que Forks est réputé pour la pêche sportive?**

**- Papa a été mis sur la liste. On ne saura probablement jamais par qui, pensa Bella.**

**- Il a été élu. Au départ, il a refusé le poste. Mais après, lors du conseil de la ville, les ¾ des habitants lui ont demandé personnellement de prendre les commandes, alors…**

**- Le conseil?**

**- Oui, tous les vendredis, toute la ville se réunit à la salle des fêtes de la mairie: le maire donne la parole aux concitoyens et ensuite fait un petit rapport de la semaine, des problèmes résolus ou non, etc. C'est vraiment très chouette!, s'enthousiasma Rose. **

**- La ville est très unie. En même temps, elle ne compte que 3.120 habitants! Ce n'est pas grand-chose. **

**- Très unie, et très commère!, s'exclama Alice.**

**- C'est clair, dirent Rose et Bella.**

**- Vous êtes un peu comme des princesses alors!, s'écria Jazz'.**

**- Non, pas du tout!**

**- Ben si, Bella! Vous êtes les filles d'un haut dirigeant et vous faites partie des familles fondatrices! Vous êtes donc une sorte de royauté!**

**- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, réfléchit Rosalie. Emmett! Tu dois m'appeler "Princesse Suprême" maintenant!, rit-elle.**

**- Vous avez dit que les habitants lui avaient demandé personnellement de devenir maire?, leur demandais-je.**

**- Oui. D'habitude, seulement une dizaine de personnes prend la parole lors du conseil de la ville. Ce soir là, 2340 personnes, précisément, se sont succédées devant le pupitre, m'expliqua Bella. Elles avaient toutes un petit discourt pour Papa dans lequel une idée revenait sans cesse: nous vous voulons comme maire, vous nous protégez depuis tant d'années, nous avons confiance en vous, nous ne voulons pas d'autre maire. Je me souviens que Rose, maman et moi pleurions silencieusement. Voir 3000 personnes vous témoigniez autant de confiance, c'est… inexplicable… Papa a finalement accepté, il n'avait pas réellement le choix! Je crois qu'il avait simplement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il y a deux ans, il a été réélu avec plus de 95% des votes. Il est très compétent, et n'a pas pris la grosse tête. Les gens l'adorent. **

**- Tu es très fière de ton père, constatais-je.**

**- _Nous_ sommes très fières de lui, me reprit Rose en souriant. **

Je lui souris en retour. Mon fils vint se blottir dans mes bras et commença à somnoler. Je vérifiai l'heure: il était déjà 22h.

**- Si tu veux, on peut aller le coucher dans ma chambre?, me proposa Bella.**

**- Si tu veux, je le ramène? Je vais rentrer, je plaide demain, me proposa à son tour Jazz'.**

**- On va y aller aussi. J'ai une conférence demain, m'excusais-je. **

**- D'accord, me sourit Bella.**

Mon frère prit Noah dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi part Alice. Rose et Emmett allèrent les rejoindre, nous laissant Bella et moi. Debout, devant la porte menant au hall, Bella m'attira à elle et m'embrassa.

**- Je suis désolée pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, me souffla-t-elle.**

**- Désolée? Tu n'as pas à l'être, la rassurais-je. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu le frapperais!**

**- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent. Je ne l'ai jamais été, je préfère la destruction, en fait!, me sourit-elle. **

**- Oui, j'avais cru le comprendre!, ris-je.**

Elle rit aussi et nous rejoignîmes les autres. Jazz' avait installé Noah dans son siège et parlait maintenant avec Alice. Enfin, ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Rose et Em' contemplaient Noah, des étoiles plein les yeux. Ils ne tarderaient pas à nous faire des petits ces deux là!

Nous saluâmes la petite troupe et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Le chapitre vous a-t-il plu?<br>Le 8ème est déjà écrit! Eh oui! C'est dingue comme on a de l'imagination quand on doit étudier pour sa seconde sess'! Il parlera des vacances de Noah, Ed', Jazz', Esmée et Carlisle... Mais peut-être que Bella, Alice, Rose et Emmett les rejoindront? Qui sait?! **

**J'ai créé un site pour mes fictions: http:[/] ashstew.[e-monsite].com! **

**A très bientôt pour la suite d'_A la recherche d'une__ mère_!**

**XOXO!**

P.S.: en relisant en vitesse, je me suis aperçue que FF. net effaçait certaines phrases, ou du moins certains morceaux... Désolée pour ce petit problème :/


	11. Chapter VIII

**Hello tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'ALRM! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Encore merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - sauf Noah - ils sont bien évidemment à S. Meyer!_

**_/!\ Petit rappel de dates, d'âges, de métiers:_**

_Ce chapitre se déroule durant le mois de juillet._

**- Famille Cullen: Carlisle est chirurgien. Esmée est architecte d'intérieur. Jasper et Edward ont 26 ans. Jasper est avocat. Edward architecte chez _McCarthy & Co_, devenu associé. Noah aura 3 ans en octobre. **

**- Famille Swan: Charlie est maire de la ville de Forks depuis 6 ans, il en était le shérif. Renée est institutrice maternelle. Rosalie a 25 ans, elle a été adoptée par les parents de Bella lorsqu'elle avait 3 ans. Elle est institutrice primaire. Bella a 24 ans, elle est journaliste.**

**- Famille McCarthy: Eléazar est architecte et fondateur du cabinet _McCarthy & Co. _Carmen est décoratrice. ****Emmett a 26 ans, ancien joueur de baseball professionnel, désormais entraineur de baseball pour enfants. Alice a 24 ans, elle est créatrice de mode. Elle a fondé la société _McCarthy's_.**

**- Famille Black: Jacob a 25ans, il est mécanicien. Il est avec Leah Clearwater, 25 ans, décoratrice. Elle accouchera fin août de jumeaux.**

_**J'espère que n'effacera plus la moitié des phrases! **_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux mois étaient passés depuis la journée que nous avions passée au cinéma. Nous avions refait ce genre de sorties plusieurs fois: nous étions allés au zoo, au parc, à nouveau au cinéma. Nous avions fait des pique-niques, étions allés au restaurant. On était allé plusieurs fois chez les filles, chez Emmett, et ils étaient venus quelques fois chez nous aussi. Notre petit groupe était devenu inséparable et très complice. Esmée et Carlisle avaient totalement adopté nos amis.<p>

Rose et Emmett étaient plus heureux que jamais et nous nous attendions à des fiançailles. La relation entre Alice et Jasper était assez compliquée: un jour ils s'adoraient et le lendemain se disputaient. Ils avaient tous les deux un fort tempérament et, n'étant pas encore en couple, des crises de jalousie éclataient souvent. Bella et moi formions un couple, officieusement pour mon fils, officiellement pour ma famille et nos amis. Nous ne voulions pas brusquer Noah, lui donner de faux espoirs quant à notre relation, même si j'étais persuadé que Bella et moi aurions une très longue histoire, cela ne faisait que trois mois que nous avions fait cette sortie au zoo, trois mois que Bella avait rencontré mon petit bonhomme, trois mois que je l'avais embrassée pour la première fois, trois mois que nous étions un couple. Trois mois, ce n'était pas un laps de temps assez long pour expliquer notre relation à Noah.

Noah et Bella partageaient une grande complicité. Mon fils avait totalement confiance en Bella et l'adorait, il en était de même pour elle. Elle avait souvent les gestes d'une mère envers lui, inconsciemment: elle n'hésitait pas à me rappeler de prendre un pull, ils cuisinaient souvent ensemble, elle soignait ses bobos, ils faisaient beaucoup de câlins, etc. Elle était la présence féminine et maternelle qui lui manquait tant, car même si Esmée était parfaite, elle n'était pas sa mère. Bella non plus, me direz-vous, mais elle avait plus de chance de le devenir que ma propre mère! Lorsque nous ne voyions pas Bella, mon fils me demandait souvent – pour ne pas dire tout le temps - de l'appeler, le soir, avant de dormir. Ils partageaient un lien très fort et j'en étais heureux. Non, comblé.

Noah avait été adopté par tout le petit groupe. Alice en était totalement folle, elle le couvrait de cadeaux. Je n'étais pas tellement pour le fait de pourrir mon bébé, mais ça leur faisait plaisir à tous les deux, et depuis que j'avais mis les choses au point, elle ne lui offrait plus qu'un cadeau par mois, au lieu d'un cadeau par jour. Une discussion avait eu lieu, un mois plus tôt, à ce sujet. Nous étions alors tous chez Emmett.

**Mais Edward, tu ne te rends pas compte! J'ai loupé plein d'anniversaires! Il faut que je me rattrape!, m'avait-elle expliqué.**

**Alice, Noah n'a même pas encore 3 ans, tu n'en as loupé que deux!**

**Edward!, s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Comment oses-tu dire ça?! Premièrement, lors de la première année d'un bébé, on lui offre des cadeaux tous les mois! Donc, j'ai déjà loupé 12 mois de cadeaux! Surtout que pour la naissance et l'anniversaire, ce sont de plus gros cadeaux!, ajouta-t-elle. Ensuite, on fête les 1 an et demi, les 2 ans, les 2 ans et demi, et ainsi de suite! Donc, j'ai loupé 15 mois de cadeaux en tout! C'est inadmissible! **

**Alice, tu lui offres des cadeaux tous les jours depuis 1 mois… Ca fait plus de 15 cadeaux…, tentais-je. **

**Oui, mais moi, je suis sa tante, j'ai donc le droit, que dis-je!, le _devoir_ de lui en faire plus! Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher!**

**Ecoute, Alice, est-ce que tu pourrais juste ralentir le nombre et la fréquence des cadeaux? Parce que, comme tu lui offres tout, plus personne n'a la possibilité de lui offrir quoique ce soit…, intervint Bella. **

**Bon… D'accord… Mais il aura un cadeau tous les mois! **

**Ok, concédais-je, avant de remercier ma Bella.**

On faisait des progrès! Et puis, cela me faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle l'aimait autant. Bella et Rose m'avaient expliqué que quand Alice aimait, elle ne comptait pas. Elle avait entendu cette expression lorsqu'elle n'avait que 5 ans, et depuis, elle l'appliquait. Elle devait donc vraiment beaucoup aimer Noah!

Rosalie et Emmett le considéraient comme leur neveu et me demandaient souvent s'ils pouvaient l'emmener faire un tour avec eux. Emmett m'avait demandé, que dis-je, supplié pour que Noah entre dans son équipe de baseball junior. J'étais un peu réticent car mon fils allait faire sa première année chez les grands: il entrait en deuxième maternelle et cette fois, il devrait faire des journées complètes. J'avais un peu peur qu'il ne soit dépassé. Après en avoir discuté avec Jasper, qui m'avait dit que c'était une bonne idée, qu'il se ferait des amis plus vite, j'en avais discuté avec Noah, et il était partant. J'en avais alors reparlé à Emmett.

**Em', pour le baseball, Noah est partant, mais je préfèrerais te donner ma réponse quand il aura commencé l'école, pour voir comme ça se passe, lui avais-je expliqué.**

**Pas de problème! Les cours ne commencent que le 14, m'avait-il souri. Tu crois que ça ira?**

**Oui, ça lui laissera le temps de s'habituer à l'école, lui avais-je répondu, souriant à mon tour.**

Nous étions à présent en juin, il ne restait que quelques jours avant de débuter le mois de juillet, quelques jours avant de partir en vacances. Je serais en congé tout le mois de juillet. Esmée le serait également. Mon père avait pris les deux dernières semaines du mois et Jazz' la deuxième et la troisième. Nous passerions donc 1 mois avec maman, 1 semaine avec Jazz', 1 semaine avec Jazz' et Carlisle et la dernière semaine, nous serions Noah, ses grands-parents et moi.

J'avais proposé à Bella, Alice, Rose et Emmett de venir nous rejoindre. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en avoir le temps. Emmett organisait un stage avec des enfants pendant 3 semaines, il pourrait peut-être nous rejoindre la dernière semaine du mois. Quant à Alice, Bella et Rose, elles partaient à New York et ensuite à Los Angeles pour qu'Alice puisse régler certains détails avec son entreprise: l'usine et le bureau principal étaient à NY et le plus grand magasin, ainsi que son plus gros fournisseur se trouvaient à LA. Elle pensait donc prévenir ses employés qu'elle déménageait à Seattle, mais qu'elle serait quand même tous les jours présente grâce aux vidéoconférences. Elle devait ensuite passer au magasin de LA pour revoir l'aménagement et la décoration. Je lui avais proposé l'aide de ma mère, mais la sienne étant une décoratrice renommée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait réellement besoin d'elle. Les filles ne savaient pas combien de temps cela leur prendrait.

Nous étions le dimanche 28 juin 2009, et nous terminions les valises: nous partions le lendemain matin pour la Californie. Mes parents avaient une maison de vacances à San Mateo, près de San Francisco. La villa était située dans le quartier de Half Moon Bay, dans l'allée de Spyglass, plus précisément. Un coin assez tranquille et proche de la plage.

J'espérais réellement que Bella puisse venir nous rejoindre. Même si nous avions fait beaucoup d'activités ensemble, nous ne nous étions plus retrouvés seuls depuis presque trois semaines. J'avais espoir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle, là-bas.

Sur cette pensée, j'allai me coucher. Nous devions nous lever vers 4h du matin, nous décollions à 6h20.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous atterrîmes à San Francisco et nous prîmes un taxi pour San Mateo. Cinquante minutes plus tard, nous passions le petit portique en fer forgé noir de la villa, totalement californienne. La villa était beige claire et carrée. Elle possédait une grande double-porte en bois massif. Nous la passâmes et nous retrouvâmes: à gauche, le salon; à droite la salle à manger et juste en face de celle-ci, la cuisine. En effet, ces pièces étaient ouvertes et ne formaient qu'une seule et grand pièce. Sur le mur du salon faisant face à l'entrée, on trouvait une porte menant à un couloir donnant accès aux toilettes, à deux chambres, à la buanderie et à un bureau-bibliothèque. En face de la porte d'entrée se tenait un grand escalier en bois noble menant à l'étage. La cuisine donnait accès à la terrasse, au jardin et à la piscine. Toute la décoration et les tissus étaient dans des tons chauds, tandis que les meubles étaient en bois clair.

Je montai les valises directement. J'attrapai la mienne et celle de ma mère et je grimpai les marches. Ma mère prit la valise de Noah, et mon fils attrapa son petit sac.

En haut de l'escalier, un hall menait à différentes portes: 4 chambres, deux à gauche et deux à droite. Deux d'entre elles possédaient une salle de bain privée, la première à gauche, et la première à droite. Les deux dernières, celles du fond, s'en partageaient une. À l'époque, j'avais choisi l'une de ces deux chambres pour la vue superbe que l'on avait du balcon. Je poussai donc la deuxième porte à gauche - la première étant la chambre de mon frère - et y déposai mes affaires. Je passai par la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma mère qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Noah et qui avait ouvert la valise de mon fils, elle en sortait déjà toutes les affaires. Je ressortis et poussai la première porte de droite: la chambre de mes parents, j'y déposai la valise d'Esmée. Noah était dans la chambre à côté de la leur. Notre salle de bain commune reliait en quelque sorte le coté droit du coté gauche puisqu'elle était dans le fond du hall, face aux escaliers, et reliait les deux chambres. Le couloir était coupé en deux par l'escalier qui empiétait sur la moitié du couloir.

Je retournai dans ma chambre afin d'enfiler mon short de bain et en allant changer Noah, je constatai qu'Esmée s'en était déjà chargée.

**Je vais me changer aussi, on se retrouve à la piscine, me sourit-elle.**

J'acquiesçai et attrapai mon fils. Nous sortîmes en riant sur la terrasse. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans l'eau. Il faisait tellement chaud que l'eau était à 28°!

**Papa, attention! Je suis un requin!, cria mon petit poisson.**

**Je pense plutôt que tu es une petite sardine que je vais manger toute crue, oui!**

Il éclata de rire tandis que je commençai à me déplacer vers lui. La piscine possédait 2 parties: la première avait une profondeur normale et la deuxième était une pataugeoire, elles étaient séparées par un muret. Nous inaugurions la pataugeoire: elle avait été ajoutée à la piscine principale au printemps. A la naissance de Noah, mes parents avaient tenu à apporter quelques modifications à la villa, afin qu'elle soit adaptée à leur petit fils. Ils avaient terminé par la piscine.

Mes parents avaient acheté cette maison à un riche producteur – cherchant une maison plus grande, un château – lorsque nous avions 16 ans. A l'époque, nous avions été repérés par une maison de disque lors d'un spectacle de l'école des Arts et les recruteurs souhaitaient nous faire signer un contrat. Leur maison mère se trouvait à LA. Comme nous étions partants, les parents avaient regardé quelques maisons dans la Cité des Anges afin d'en acheter une. Cependant, avec toutes les mésaventures que nous avons vécues par la suite, nous avions préféré refuser le contrat que la maison de disque nous proposait. Esmée était néanmoins tombée amoureuse du soleil californien et avait cherché une maison dans un coin plus tranquille, plus reculé de LA, afin d'y passer chaque vacances, avec sa famille, au soleil. Cette histoire me fit repenser à Bella. Elle qui aimait tant le soleil. Elle me manquait, mais je ne pouvais pas l'appeler. Elle s'envolait pour NY lorsque je me posais à San Francisco. Elle devait m'appeler à son arrivée.

Ma mère nous apporta une boisson fraiche et des cookies. Nous allâmes donc la rejoindre sur la terrasse afin de savourer ces petits gâteaux.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les trois premières semaines. Nous allions à la plage, nous promener au parc, nous étions même retournés à San Francisco. Mon fils était heureux de passer autant de temps avec son parrain et ses grands-parents. Il m'avait cependant demandé plusieurs fois où était Bella et si nous allions bientôt la revoir. Il y était très attaché et je savais qu'elle l'était aussi. Il m'avait aussi demandé des nouvelles d'Em', Rose et Alice. Son oncle et ses tantes. Car oui, ils l'avaient peut-être adopté, mais c'était réciproque. Ils lui avaient souvent téléphoné.

Aujourd'hui, Bella devait m'appeler, et ce soir, mon frère repartait pour Seattle.

Vers 14h, Bella m'appela.

**Hello, toi!, souris-je niaisement.**

**Salut! Tu vas bien?, me demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.**

**Je vais très bien et toi? Tu cours le marathon?**

**Non, pire: je fais du shopping. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas! J'ai vraiment adoré les 3 premières heures! Mais là, je n'en peux plus!**

**Tu m'étonnes! Vous faites les magasins depuis combien de temps? **

**Quelle heure est-il?**

**14h, lui répondis-je.**

**Eh bien, ca fait 6 heures! Enfin, 5h30, puisqu'Alice nous a accordé une pause déjeuner! **

**6h? Comment est-ce possible?, m'étonnais-je.**

**Eh bien figure-toi qu'Alice a décidé que nous devions, avant toute chose, passer à son magasin. Elle l'a donc ouvert rien que pour nous! Ca, c'était assez chouette!, rit-elle. J'avais l'impression d'être une star! Nous étions toutes les trois dans le magasin, toutes seules! Alice nous a interdit de payer: "Mais les filles! Nous ne serions jamais ici, si vous ne m'aviez pas poussée à aller à NY! Donc, vous êtes un peu les patronnes de ce magasin aussi! Et puis, vous m'avez accueillie chez vous et vous refusez de me faire payer un loyer! Je vous dois tellement plus que ces quelques créations!", me dit-elle avec une imitation parfaite de l'exubérance d'Alice. **

Je ris.

**Vous allez encore faire beaucoup de magasins?, lui demandais-je.**

**Je ne pense pas! Alice tient à la vie, normalement. Rosalie commence à en avoir marre aussi et Alice sait ce qui l'attend quand Rose en a marre de quelque chose!**

**Commence?!**

**Oui, elles sont folles toutes les deux! Mais Alice reste la pire!**

Je ris de son ton tragique.

**Au fait, tu sais quoi?, me demanda-t-elle, avec, j'en suis sûr, un grand sourire.**

**Non?, lui souris-je en retour.**

**Eh bien… Si l'offre tient toujours… Nous allons bientôt vous rejoindre!**

**Bien sûr qu'elle est toujours valable! Vous arrivez quand?, m'empressais-je de lui demander, soudain encore plus pressé de la revoir.**

**Du calme!, rit-elle. En fait, Alice a rendez-vous avec Carmen, sa mère, et la tienne par vidéoconférence dans 10 minutes. J'en saurai plus après cela!**

**Rendez-vous? **

**Oui, Alice ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait pour son magasin. Elle a donc demandé l'aide de sa mère, mais ensuite, elle a souhaité y faire des transformations beaucoup plus importantes, et comme Esmée est architecte, elle l'a contactée. **

**Bella! Ca suffit maintenant! Tu nous mets en retard! Tu sais que si je loupe cette discussion, tu ne verras pas ton Edward avant encore plus longtemps?, entendis-je Alice.**

**Tu me rappelleras après, alors?**

**J'essayerai, si elles ne me privent pas de mon portable!, rit-elle.**

**A tout à l'heure ma Bella, lui soufflais-je.**

**Biso…**

Et elle raccrocha. Enfin, Alice avait surement raccroché. Je partis à la recherche de ma mère et, en effet, elle était dans le bureau, sur l'ordinateur et discutait activement avec Alice et une voix que j'imaginai être la mère de la créatrice.

Je sortis rejoindre mon fils et mon frère qui jouaient dans la piscine. En fait, mon frère tentait de lui apprendre à nager, mais Noah avait peur de l'eau, lorsqu'il n'avait pas pied. Il avait peur de la profondeur. J'avais commencé à lui apprendre, avec les bouées et ensuite les brassards. Mon frère continuait son apprentissage, mais dès que Noah sentait que Jazz' le lâchait, il paniquait et se raccrochait au cou de son parrain. J'entrai dans l'eau et nous commençâmes à jouer: il était sur les épaules de Jazz' et ils s'amusaient à m'éclabousser. Mon père nous observait depuis un transat près de la piscine et riait de bon cœur.

**Les garçons, j'ai une bonne nouvelle!, s'exclama Esmée en allant s'installer près de Carlisle.**

**C'est quoi? C'est quoi? C'est quoi?, s'excita Noah.**

**Eh bien… Les filles arrivent ce soir, tonton Emmett arrivera demain matin!**

Il y eu plusieurs réactions: mon fils me sauta dans les bras en disant qu'il allait _enfin_ revoir Bella, ses deux tantes et son oncle; mon père et ma mère souriait, attendris; je souriais niaisement en me disant que ce soir je verrais ma Bella; et Jazz'… Jasper réfléchissait. A 100 à l'heure vu son expression.

**Elle ne peut pas débarquer ce soir! Je _pars_ ce soir!**

**Tu parles d'Alice, là?**

**Ben évidemment, Ed'! Elle sait parfaitement que je repars ce soir! Pourquoi elle continue de m'éviter comme ca?, s'énerva-t-il.**

**Elle ne t'évite pas, mon chéri. Ce n'était même pas prévu qu'elle se joigne à nous. A la base, seules Rose et Bella venaient. Alice devait rester à LA pour continuer l'aménagement de sa boutique. Finalement, on a décidé avec sa maman de nous occuper entièrement de cette histoire. Nous commencerons en aout. Du coup, Alice n'a plus à rester à LA.**

**Mouai… j'dois passer un coup de fil, dit Jasper en sortant précipitamment de la piscine. **

Nous le regardâmes avec un sourire entendu: il en pinçait vraiment pour Alice, et j'étais persuadé qu'il allait s'arranger pour pouvoir rester une semaine de plus. Il revint 15 minutes plus tard avec un sourire énorme: il restait. Toutes les audiences étaient reportées à cause des congés. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de retourner à Seattle.

**Elles viennent en avion?, demandai-je à Esmée.**

**Non, Alice voulait récupérer sa voiture. Elle pourra la faire "livrer" à Seattle lorsque nous rentrerons. **

**Elles seront donc là dans 6h30 – 7h!, s'exclama mon frère. Vers 21h30-22h!**

**C'est beaucoup ça!, se plaignit mon fils.**

**Oui, mais tu les auras pour une semaine entière!, lui souris-je.**

Il me sourit à son tour, et nous recommençâmes à jouer. Cette fois-ci, Noah et moi étions contre Jasper.

Six heures quarante-huit minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et Esmée alla ouvrir, pendant que nous attendions dans le salon: Jazz', mon père et moi discutions dans le canapé, tandis que Noah jouait tranquillement avec ses petites voitures sur le sol. Ma mère revint avec Bella, Rosalie et Alice. J'eus à peine le temps de croiser le sourire de Bella, que mon petit monstre lui sauta dessus.

**Salut mon poussin!, s'exclama-t-elle, en lui faisant un câlin.**

**Salut Bella!**

**Tu vas bien?**

**Très bien! Et toi? **

**Aussi! Tu n'es pas fatigué?**

**Non!, répondit-il après avoir baillé. **

Bella rit et se fit arraché Noah des bras par Alice qui le couvrit de bisous sonores. Mon fils était mort de rire. Tout comme nous tous, en fait! Ensuite, il passa dans les bras de Rosalie qui lui fit un énorme bisou et un gros câlin. Ensuite, il demanda à retourner dans les bras de Bella et nous nous installâmes tous dans les fauteuils et canapés. Alice et Rose nous racontèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient fait en trois semaines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Noah peinait à rester éveillé. Il était allongé dans les bras de Bella.

**On va aller au lit, bouchon, lui dis-je doucement.**

**Non… veux pas…**

**Tu es très fatigué, mon cœur. **

**Câlin… Bella…**

**Tu pourras me faire plein de câlins demain et tous les autres jours, tu sais?, le rassura Bella.**

**Ok… Bella? Viens?**

Mon fils était très fatigué, et dans ces cas là, il ne disait plus qu'un mot sur 4.

**Oui, bien sûr, lui sourit-elle en se levant. **

Tout le monde lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Je pris Noah dans mes bras et entrainai Bella vers sa chambre. Je le mis dans son lit, sous ses couvertures fines – il faisait encore très lourd – et me baissai pour l'embrasser. Bella m'imita. Nous sortîmes de la chambre après avoir pris le baby phone. Devant la pièce où dormait mon bébé, j'attirai Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassai comme jamais je n'avais embrassé de toute ma vie. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, elle rit.

**Je t'ai manqué on dirait!, me taquina-t-elle.**

**T'as pas idée!, lui répondis-je en la serrant contre moi. **

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant de redescendre auprès des autres. Enfin, ce qu'il restait des autres: Esmée montrait la chambre à Rose. Carlisle était dans la cuisine, rangeant quelques petites choses et Jasper et Alice étaient dans le jardin, en train de… se disputer, surement.

Bella et moi nous installâmes dans un fauteuil. Je l'attirai dans mes bras, elle posa la tête sur mon torse et j'y reposai la mienne. Je fermai les yeux, respirant son doux parfum de vanille. Nous étions bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes parents vinrent nous annoncer qu'ils allaient se coucher. Rosalie les suivit rapidement.

Nous étions seuls, Bella et moi, dans la maison. Mon frère et Alice s'étaient enfoncés dans le jardin et nous ne les voyions plus. Après une heure à se câliner, je remarquai que Bella luttait pour rester éveillée.

**Je vais te montrer ta chambre, lui souris-je en tentant de me lever.**

**Non… encore câlin, me souffla-t-elle.**

Je ris en me souvenant de mon fils.

**Tu sais, tu pourras me faire plein de câlins demain et tous les autres jours, répétais-je. **

Elle rit et consentit à se lever. Nous empruntâmes le couloir et je lui montrai sa chambre. Je lui montrai ensuite la salle de bain: elle y entra et me dit de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint en pyjashort bleu clair. Je me levai, ouvris les couvertures du lit et elle s'y glissa. Je la bordai et l'embrassai sur le front.

**Bonne nuit, lui soufflais-je avant de me retourner pour m'en aller. **

**Non, reste… Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?, me murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as manqué aussi, rougit-elle. **

Je lui souris et me couchai à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre moi et s'endormit assez rapidement. Je me dégageai doucement et sortis à contre cœur de la chambre: Bella partageait la chambre avec Alice et celle-ci pouvait revenir à tout moment.

En passant dans le salon pour monter dans ma chambre, je jetai un regard distrait vers le jardin et je souris en voyant Jasper et Alice s'embrasser passionnément. Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, j'eus à peine le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller, que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par les rayons d'un soleil qui promettait d'être brulant. Je fus surpris de ne pas voir Noah à mes côtés, mais peut-être était-il déjà descendu. Je pris une douche, enfilai un short de bain et un t-shirt et descendis.

Alice et Jasper étaient installés l'un à coté de l'autre à la table de la cuisine, se parlant à voix basse, pendant que Bella et Noah faisaient des pancakes et que Rosalie faisait du chocolat chaud.

**Bonjour tout le monde!, dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.**

**Papa!, cria mon fils en se précipitant vers moi.**

**Ca va mon cœur?, lui demandais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.**

**Oui! On fait des pancakes avec Bella!, me sourit-il.**

Je le remis sur le sol et il retourna près de Bella. Celle-ci me sourit tendrement et se réoccupa de la cuisine. J'embrassai les femmes et ébouriffai les cheveux de mon frère. Je m'assis en face de lui.

**Les parents ne sont pas là?, l'interrogeai-je.**

**Non, ils sont partis faire un tour sur la plage, me répondit-il, en souriant.**

Oui, en souriant. Jasper. Le matin. Mon frère a sourit un matin… Une grande première! Je le regardai avec un sourire en coin.

**Alors, vous avez bien dormi, les filles?, leur demandais-je, en regardant Jazz' droit dans les yeux.**

**Super bien!, me répondit Alice, les yeux brillant.**

**Très bien, la chambre est vraiment chaleureuse et confortable, me sourit Rosalie.**

**Comme un bébé!, me sourit à son tour Bella, avec espièglerie. La chambre possède un grand lit!**

**C'est un lit de deux, entrais-je dans son jeu.**

**Ah bon? Je suis presque sûre d'y avoir été seule pourtant, sembla réfléchir Bella. **

**Ah. Ah. Vous êtes vraiment trop, trop drôles tous les deux!, répliqua Jazz'.**

Rose, Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire, pendant qu'Alice souriait et que Jasper faisait semblant de râler.

**Pourquoi t'as dormi toute seule, Bella?, lui demanda Noah.**

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Personne apparemment. Jazz' prit les choses en main.

**Eh bien, parce que tante Alice a dormi avec moi, lui sourit-il.**

**Pourquoi?**

**Parce que tante Alice et moi sommes un couple.**

**C'est quoi un couple?**

**C'est être amoureux d'une personne, lui répondit Rosalie, en souriant au nouveau couple.**

**Amoureux?**

**Oui, lui faire plein de bisous, de câlins, par exemple, lui sourit Alice. **

**Comme tes grands-parents, lui dit Jazz'.**

**Comme papa et Bella?**

J'avalai de travers la gorgée de café que je venais de boire et le regardai fixement. Ensuite, je regardai Bella: elle le fixait avec appréhension et surprise. Rose et Alice souriait. Jasper… Jazz' souriait aussi, mais de ce sourire qui veut dire: _gros nul, tu t'es fait avoir et tu peux être sûr que je vais en remettre une couche! _

Je le suppliai des yeux.

**Comme papa et Bella? Pourquoi dis-tu ca, mon filleul adoré?**

**Ben parce que papa et Bella se font des bisous et des câlins! Comme grand-père et grand-mère!, répondit-il, comme si c'était évident, tout en continuant la préparation des pancakes. **

**Ah bon? Et comment tu sais ça, toi?, lui demanda Alice.**

**Hier soir, j'avais soif juste après le bisou de bonne nuit! Quand je suis sorti de ma chambre j'ai vu papa et Bella se faire des bisous!, expliqua-t-il, tout naturellement. **

**Et tu en as pensé quoi?, lui demanda Rosalie.**

Tout cela se passait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Et si Noah ne voulait pas que je sois en couple avec Bella? S'il était choqué de nous avoir vu nous embrasser? Et s'il m'en voulait?

Bella, elle, continuait de cuire les pancakes, pendant que Noah mélangeait la pâte ou la versait dans la poêle. Elle semblait ailleurs, réfléchissant à 100 à l'heure. Elle devait se poser les mêmes questions.

**J'sais pas…, souffla-t-il.**

Il allait me dire qu'il ne voulait pas revoir ça, qu'il ne voulait pas que Bella soit avec moi.

**Papa et Bella allaient dormir…**

**Et alors?, lui demanda gentiment Rose en s'approchant de lui. **

**Ben ils devaient se dire au revoir!**

Je voyais bien qu'il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il voulait. Je repris donc les choses en main: je demandai silencieusement à mon frère d'emmener les filles, pour que je sois seul avec mon fils. Bella comprit immédiatement, me fit un sourire triste et s'éclipsa avec les autres.

**Viens mon cœur, l'appelai-je.**

Il s'installa sur mes genoux. Je lui fis un gros câlin.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé?**

**Rien…, souffla-t-il, sans me regarder.**

**Hey, mon cœur. Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à papa, le rassurais-je.**

**Tu m'aimes?**

**Plus que tout au monde, Noah.**

**Et Bella?**

**Je l'aime très fort.**

**Comme moi?**

**Pas vraiment, c'est un amour différent. Toi, je t'aimerais toute ma vie, tu _es_ ma vie, mon fils, une partie de moi, on partage un lien incassable. C'est un amour viscéral: il vient du plus profond de mon être et de mon cœur. C'est un amour profond que l'on porte à sa famille, et encore plus à son enfant, tu comprends? **

**Je crois…**

**L'amour que je porte à Bella est différent: je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme un membre de ma famille. **

**Comment alors?**

**Comme grand-père aime grand-mère, comme tonton Emmett aime tante Rosalie, tu vois?**

**Très fort? C'est ton amoureuse, alors?**

**J'aimerais beaucoup, oui…**

**Pourquoi? Elle ne l'est pas? **

**Pas encore.**

**Pourquoi?, me demanda-t-il, perplexe. Tu l'aimes pas assez? Elle t'aime pas?**

**Si, je l'aime beaucoup, et je pense qu'elle aussi, lui souris-je. Mais j'ai besoin de ton accord.**

**Comment ça?**

**Tu serais d'accord que Bella soit mon amoureuse? Qu'on la voit un peu plus souvent, qu'on fasse des sorties rien que tous les trois? **

Il réfléchit quelques minutes. Quelque chose le tracassait, je pouvais le voir.

**Tu… tu m'aimeras toujours?, souffla-t-il.**

**Noah Cullen, je veux que tu saches que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es mon bébé. Tu seras toujours ma priorité. Et si tu ne veux pas que Bella soit mon amoureuse, nous resterons amis.**

**A cause de moi?, dit-il, peiné.**

**Non, pour toi. **

**J'veux pas qu'elle soit ton amie.**

Là, j'avoue avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

**J'veux qu'elle soit ton amoureuse. Tu souris tout le temps…, me souffa-t-il.**

J'en eus les larmes aux yeux, le souffle coupé. Je serrai encore plus fort dans mes bras mon petit garçon et lui fit des bisous partout sur son visage. Il rit doucement.

**Elle aurait vraiment été que ton amie si j'avais dit non?, me demanda-t-il.**

**Oui, ton bonheur passe avant tout le reste et bien avant le mien, lui souris-je. **

**Mais moi j'aime bien quand t'es content! Si t'es content, j'suis content aussi! **

Je lui souris et lui fis un câlin, nous berçant doucement.

**On fera quoi avec Bella?**

**Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Tu veux faire quoi?**

**J'sais pas…, réfléchit-il. On pourra aller au parc?**

**Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur.**

**Cool! J'peux avoir un cheval?, me sourit-il, fier.**

**N'exagère pas non plus, petit monstre!**

Il éclata de rire sous les chatouilles que je lui prodiguais.

**J'vais chercher Bella!, m'annonça-t-il en sautant au sol.**

J'acquiesçai et il partit en courant sur la terrasse. Je sentis un regard sur ma nuque, je me retournai et vis Bella, les yeux rouges.

**Hey, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. **

**Il ne me trouvera pas dehors…, me souffla-t-elle, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. **

**Ce n'est rien. Tu as entendu quelle partie? **

**Toute je crois… Jazz' m'a demandé de venir chercher les sets de tables. **

**Bella, Noah passera toujours…**

**Je sais, Edward, me coupa-t-elle. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime autant: l'amour inconditionnel que tu portes à ton fils. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure. Enfin, pas totalement. Evidemment, j'ai eu mal quand je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois ton amie… Mais… En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleure!, rit-elle doucement sur mon épaule. Je crois que c'est un trop plein d'émotions contradictoires ressenties au même moment!**

**Surement oui! Alors, t'es toujours d'accord pour être mon amoureuse?, la taquinais-je.**

**Plus que jamais, me répondit-elle, sérieusement en m'embrassant.**

**Beurk!, s'exclama mon adorable… frère.**

**J'aurais pu dire la même chose hier soir, cher frère, lui répondis-je en relâchant doucement Bella. **

Noah la regarda et lui dit, en posant **ses** poings sur ses hanches.

**Beh Bella! On te cherchait partout!**

**Désolée, bonhomme! **

**On a encore du travail! Fini les bisous! Allez! Hop! Hop! Hop!**

**Bien chef!**

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous allâmes mettre la table sur la terrasse pendant que Bella et Noah étaient seuls dans la cuisine en train de terminer leur préparation.

**Ed', tu peux aller chercher la pâte à tartiner, me demanda mon jumeau.**

**Oui, bien sûr!**

Je me redirigeai donc vers la cuisine et entendis la conversation entre Bella et Noah.

**Tu ne feras pas de mal à mon papa, hein Bella?, lui demanda mon fils.**

**Je te le promets, bonhomme, lui sourit Bella.**

**Et à moi?**

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit:

**Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, Noah. J't'aime bien trop pour ça.**

**Et mon papa, tu l'aimes?**

**Oui, beaucoup, lui sourit-elle.**

**On pourra aller au parc?**

**Tout ce que tu voudras, poussin!**

**Je peux avoir un cheval?**

**Je pense que tu sais très bien que tu exagères!, rit Bella.**

Il rit avec elle. Et redevint soudainement sérieux.

**Bella?**

**Oui, poussin?**

**Si j'avais dit non à papa, tu m'en aurais voulu?**

**Non, je ne pense pas, réfléchit-elle. J'aurais été triste et déçue, mais je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, non. **

**Tu m'aimes bien?**

**Je t'aime beaucoup, lui répondit-elle.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, lui sourit-il. Papa est content quand t'es là.**

**Je suis heureuse aussi, lui sourit-elle en retour. Et toi, tu es content?**

**Oui! Très! Je voulais pas que tu sois ma tante, fit-il avec une grimace et en regardant ses pieds.**

**Ah bon? Pourquoi?, rit-elle. **

**Parce que…**

Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Je suis presque sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire: "parce que j'aurais préféré que tu sois ma maman". Il semblait maintenant gêné et s'en voulait d'en avoir dit autant. Bella s'arrêta de cuisiner, se tourna vers lui et le regarda, attendant sa réponse. Puis, quand elle vit dans quel état ça le mettait, elle changea de sujet.

**Je pense que nous avons assez de pancakes, qu'en penses-tu, Chef Noah?**

**Je pense que tu as raison, Chef Bella!, lui sourit-il.**

**Bien, dans ce cas, allons les dévorer!, dit-elle en attrapant le plat. **

J'entrai dans la cuisine, comme si je venais d'arriver. Mon fils passa à mes côtés avec le sucre et la pâte à tartiner, Bella le suivit avec les pancakes. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle sut que j'avais entendu leur conversation. Elle me sourit et alla rejoindre les autres dehors.

Après avoir déjeunés, nous allâmes jouer dans la piscine. Noah s'amusait beaucoup, tout comme nous. Vers midi, mes parents revinrent avec un invité surprise: Emmett. Ils étaient allés le chercher à l'aéroport. Noah et Rosalie lui sautèrent dessus.

Noah était vraiment heureux: il avait toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui à ses côtés.

La semaine se passa merveilleusement bien. Bella et nos amis s'entendaient à merveilles avec ma famille. Jazz' et Alice étaient en couple, officiellement. Ils ne se disputaient plus, ou du moins, les disputes n'étaient pas sérieuses. Emmett avait sans cesse l'air stressé.

**Em', qu'est-ce que t'as?, finis-je par lui demander, au bord de la piscine, lorsque nous n'étions que Jasper, Emmett et moi.**

**Comment ça?**

**T'as l'air stressé, mon pote!, répondit Jazz'**

**Ah bon?**

**Emmett…**

**Ok… Je… Je vais demander à Rosalie de m'épouser… mais je ne sais pas trop quand le faire, ni si elle va me dire oui…**

**Em', elle te dira oui!, répliqua mon frère.**

**Tu crois?**

**Bien sûr que oui!, le rassurai-je.**

**Vous ne connaissez pas un bon petit resto dans le coin?**

**Si, le Navio, c'est le restaurant de l'hôtel Ritz-Carlton, lui dis-je.**

**A même pas 3 minutes.**

**Ritz? Ce n'est pas un peu trop guindé pour une demande en mariage?**

**Non, ce restaurant est très chaleureux. Les parents y fêtes souvent leur anniversaire de mariage, lui sourit Jazz'.**

**Ok, je… Je vais réserver… Vous croyez que je devrais y réserver une chambre aussi? **

**Oui, répondîmes en cœur mon frère et moi.**

**Ok, ok!, rit Emmett. **

Je lui donnai le numéro et il fit une réservation pour le soir même. Heureusement, il restait une chambre et une table de libre, grâce à un désistement. Il alla donc prévenir Rosalie qu'ils sortaient ce soir. Emmett emprunterait la voiture de sa sœur.

Mes parents décidèrent de rejoindre Alice et Jasper à la plage. Ils emmenèrent Noah. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc seuls, Bella et moi. Une première depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé du salon et regardâmes un film, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Le chapitre vous a-t-il plu?<br>Que pensez-vous du couple Rose/Emmett? Pensez-vous qu'elle va accepter sa demande? Et le couple Alice/Jasper: pensez-vous qu'ils vont continuer à se disputer? **

**Que pensez-vous de la relation Noah-Bella-Edward? Des relations entre tous les Cullen et tous les Swan/McCarty? **

**A bientôt pour la suite d'_A la recherche d'une__ mère_!**

**XOXO!**


	12. Chapter IX

**Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'ALRM! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **

**Merci à Agnes0112 et à Larsand pour leurs reviews. Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. **

**Bonne lecture! :) **

_Discla.: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf Noah. Ils sont la propriété de Stephennie Meyer. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Après avoir regardé notre film, Bella et moi montâmes dans ma chambre. Nous passâmes enfin notre première nuit ensemble. Cette nuit fût magique.<p>

Néanmoins, vers 5heures du matin, Bella retourna dans sa chambre, pour que Noah ne nous surprenne pas. Il était peut-être au courant de notre relation, mais il ne devait pas tout savoir pour autant.

Noah me rejoignit vers 7h30 et nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Mon fils sauta dans les bras de Bella qui s'affairait à faire la pâte des pancakes. Nous nous sourîmes et je l'embrassai.

**Allez faire ça ailleurs! Mon filleul va être choqué à vie!, s'écria Jazz'**

**Jazz', laisse-les tranquille, le réprimanda Alice. Mon neveu peut tout à fait encaisser un petit bisou! **

Je m'installai à table en face de ces deux énergumènes. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour les mériter? Franchement?

**Ed', t'as vraiment un sourire de con, se moqua Alice. **

**Chérie, ce n'est pas un sourire de con. Alors, vous avez joué à quoi cette nuit, Bella et toi? Seuls? Dans une grande maison? **

Je lui envoyai un regard noir. Noah était juste à coté de moi et attendait une réponse. Il était très attentif, bien sûr. Mon frère, ce con, souriait comme un bien heureux. Un jour, je me vengerai. Je le jure sur la tête de mon fils.

**Chef Noah, il était temps que tu arrives! J'ai fini la pâte, on peut commencer les pancakes, l'appela Bella, ma sauveuse. **

**Ouiii! En avant Chef Bella!, cria-t-il en courant la rejoindre. **

**Alors?**

**A ton avis, Jazz'?**

**Oh mais je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait. Je veux que tu le dises, me répondit-il, sadiquement.**

**Quel âge as-tu déjà?**

**Le même que le tien, Eddie! **

**Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!**

**Réponds-moi dans ce cas, me sourit-il, narquoisement. **

**On a joué au docteur, ça te va?, lui murmurais-je rageusement.**

**Bande de cochons!, rigola cet imbécile. **

Alice le regardait amoureusement. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Je savais que mon frère avait flashé sur elle dès qu'il l'avait vue. Elle était très importante pour lui. Et vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait, il comptait pour elle également.

Mes parents arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Esmée commença à prendre des tas de photos de Noah et Bella. Elle finit par en prendre plusieurs de notre tablée, voyant que ma petite-amie était mal à l'aise.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous décidâmes – Jasper, Alice, Noah, Bella et moi – de jouer dans la piscine. Mes parents se prenaient pour de vrais paparazzis: ils nous mitraillaient littéralement.

Vers 11h30, Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent. Notre ami faisait une drôle de tête, pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais: lui aurait-elle dit "non"? Impossible. Elle était bien trop amoureuse de lui. Nous les regardions depuis la piscine, tandis que mes parents les observaient de leurs transats. Eux, nous fixaient tour à tour depuis la terrasse.

**Nous avons une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara froidement Rosalie, tandis qu'Emmett détournait le regard. **

**Tu rigoles là?, s'écria Alice. **

**Parce que bien sûr, vous étiez tous au courant!, s'énerva Rose. **

**Rose?, s'inquiéta Bella. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Papa? Pourquoi tante Rose est en colère?**

**Je ne suis pas sûr, bébé. **

**Alors? Tu vas cracher le morceau Swan!, s'énerva à son tour Alice. **

**Alors Emmett m'a demandé en mariage. **

**Oui, nous le savons. Qu'as-tu répondu?**

**Oui, bien sûr. **

**Pourquoi es-tu en colère? **

**Parce qu'ils nous ont viré de la chambre à 10h30! Non mais vous vous rendez compte?**

Tout le monde éclata de rire et félicita Emmett.

**Tout le monde te félicite, mais perso, je te souhaite bien du courage avec cette furie!, se moqua Jazz'.**

**Aaaaah!, hurla Alice. C'est trop génial! Nous allons devenir sœurs pour du vrai!, cria-t-elle en sautillant. **

**T'es avec **_**ma **_**sœur, Jasper. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de courage. Toi par contre… **

**Elle sautera toujours partout comme ça, n'est-ce pas? **

**Elle sautait avant même de marcher, se moqua Bella.**

**Je crois que tu as ta réponse!**

**Qu'ai-je fait, Seigneur?, se lamenta Jasper.**

**Hey! Vous arrêtez vous trois? Je suis là, et je vous entends! Bella, nous sommes sœurs maintenant, tu dois me défendre! Non pas m'accabler!**

**Ca veut dire que Bella est ma sœur également?, demanda Emmett. Alors, elle doit m'être solidaire!**

**Non. C'est une femme: solidarité sororale plus solidarité féminine. T'as rien de mieux!**

**Ca suffit, les enfants!, soupira Rosalie. Alice, je vais me MA-RI-ER. **

**Oh mon dieu! Tu veux que je sois l'une de tes demoiselles d'honneur?, demanda Alice, les mains jointes devant son visage. **

**Oui, entre autres. Mais je vais me MA-RI-ER! **

**Oui, j'ai compris, Rose. Il faut que vous choisissiez une date, comme ça nous pourrons faire un calendrier et ainsi organiser toute la cérémonie, lui sourit doucement Alice. **

**Alice. Que fais-tu comme métier? Tu crois que je vais me marier nue? **

**OH MON DIEU! Evidemment que je vais faire ta robe de mariée! Il me faut du papier: je vois parfaitement la robe qu'il te faut! Tu la veux de quelle couleur? Blanche? Blanc cassé? Ivoire? En soie? En dentelle? En tulle? Avec des diamants? Des perles? Oh non, laisse-moi faire le prototype et tu m'en diras des nouvelles!**

**Et voilà, on a perdu Alice, soupira de soulagement Emmett.**

Nous rîmes et ma mère, qui s'était éclipsée, revint avec un plateau de cocktails de fruits.

**A Rose et Emmett!, s'écria mon père, en prenant une coupe. **

**A Rose et Emmett!, reprîmes-nous tous ensemble. **

Le téléphone de Rosalie sonna.

**C'est papa, je l'ai appelé sur le chemin. Je reviens.**

Nous continuâmes de discuter. Noah posait beaucoup de questions sur le mariage à Emmett.

**Vous allez faire quoi alors?, demanda-t-il depuis les genoux de Bella, face à Emmett. **

**On va acheter une maison ensemble, lui sourit Em'.**

**Et après?**

**On va se marier.**

**C'est quoi?**

**On va faire une grande fête avec toute notre famille et nos amis. Tante Rose aura une longue robe blanche que Tante Alice aura créé rien que pour elle. D'ailleurs, Tante Alice et Bella porteront de très belles robes aussi. Nous, les hommes, nous serons en costume.**

**Ca sert à quoi?, demanda mon fils en fronçant les sourcils.**

**À célébrer notre amour, le crier au monde entier, sourit de toutes ses dents Emmett.**

Je sentais la prochaine question arriver. Je savais ce qu'il allait demander.

**Papa, Bella et toi allez vous marier alors? **

**Un jour, oui. Mais pas tout de suite. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis suffisamment longtemps, lui souris-je, tandis que Bella rougissait.**

**Il se passe quoi après?, demanda-t-il de nouveau à son oncle.**

**Après, nous feront un bébé. **

**Un bébé?**

**Oui, rit Emmett.**

**J'aurai un cousin ou une cousine?, s'écria Noah.**

**Oui! Peut-être même les deux, qui sait?**

**Cool! Quand? **

**Dans quelques temps quand même… Il faut déjà 9 mois pour que le bébé puisse sortir du ventre de Tante Rose. **

**C'est long, bouda mon fils.**

**Boude pas, bonhomme, lui dis-je. C'est la vie, personne ne peut contrôler ça, tu sais! **

**Dommage. Je pourrai jouer avec le bébé?, interrogea-t-il Em'.**

**Bien sûr que oui!**

**On pourra lui apprendre à jouer au baseball?**

**Évidemment!**

**Cool!**

Rosalie revint et s'installa aux côtés de son futur époux.

**Tante Rose, tu vas avoir un bébé! Et je pourrai jouer avec lui! On lui apprendra à jouer au baseball, Tonton Emmett et moi! Ca va être cool!**

**Tu sais que tu recommences à utiliser ce mot?, lui demandais-je.**

**Cool?**

**Oui!**

**Mais Papa! C'est trop cool!, rit-il, tandis que je le chatouillais.**

**Mon petit chéri, tu sais qu'il faut 9 mois avant d'avoir un bébé? Et je ne suis pas encore enceinte…**

**Oui, oui! Je sais! Mais quand le bébé sera là, je pourrai faire tout ça!**

Nous rîmes de son enthousiasme.

**Alors, comment vont les parents?, s'inquiéta Bella auprès de sa sœur.**

**Ils vont bien! Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'annoncer la nouvelle à papa. Au téléphone, je veux dire. Je trouve que c'est trop impersonnel. Il nous a invités à venir passer une semaine à Forks. La semaine prochaine en fait. Ca fait longtemps, c'est une bonne idée. **

**Oui, c'est vrai! Edward, Esmée, Carlisle, vous voulez venir? Forks est plus frais et pluvieux que la Californie, mais c'est tout de même reposant!**

**Bah et moi?, s'étonna Jasper.**

**Alice vient, je supposais que tu viendrais.**

**Elle y va? Alice, tu y vas?**

**Où ça?, demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête de son croquis.**

**À Forks? Chez les parents de Rosalie?**

**Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée!, s'exclama-t-elle, tout en se remettant à son dessin.**

**Tu ne m'invites pas?**

**Où ça?**

**Ben chez les parents de Bella!**

**Si elles ne l'ont pas fait, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix! Tu viens, un point c'est tout. **

**Mais j'ai un travail!**

**Tu as dit que c'était les congés du barreau. **

**Mais…**

**Etes-vous vraiment en train de vous disputer alors que Jazz', tu voulais venir et qu'Alice, tu veux qu'il vienne?, s'étonna Bella.**

**Ben oui, répondirent Jasper et Alice, en même temps. **

**Ah…**

**Cela aurait été avec plaisir, les filles, malheureusement, j'ai plein de rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, s'excusa maman.**

**Et je ne peux m'absenter plus longtemps de l'hôpital, continua mon père. **

**Nous vous y inviteront une prochaine fois dans ce cas, leur sourit Rosalie.**

Bella me jeta un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un sourire.

**Quant à nous: t'en penses quoi bébé? Ca te dirait d'aller à Forks rencontrer les parents de Bella, faire des promenades dans les bois, voir des baleines?**

**Oui! Ce serait cool!**

**Chouette?**

**Cool!**

**Chouette?**

**C'est le même, Papa! **

**Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?, intervint Bella.**

**Oui!, cria mon fils. **

La fin de la semaine se passa comme les trois premières: nous rîmes, nous jouâmes, nous profitâmes du soleil, de la présence des autres.

Quand nous rentrâmes à Seattle, nous défîmes nos bagages, fîmes une lessive rapide, et nous refîmes une valise pour notre semaine à Forks.

J'étais un peu stressé à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Bella. Surtout son père: après tout, il avait été shérif, il savait tirer et avait probablement gardé son arme. J'avais surtout peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas mon fils, qu'ils pensent que c'est une relation vouée à l'échec, que j'utiliserai Noah pour garder Bella, etc. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se fassent une fausse idée de moi, de nous: j'avais eu mon fils assez jeune, ils pourraient penser que je n'étais, que ne suis pas responsable. Je ne me voyais néanmoins pas expliquer le décès de Jane à notre première rencontre.

Noah était excité comme une puce. Sa réaction me faisait peur: il était persuadé de gagner deux grands-parents. C'était si simple dans sa tête, si compliqué en réalité. S'ils n'acceptaient pas Noah, il aurait le cœur brisé, mais qui pourrait rejeter ce petit monstre? Personne. Il était bien trop mignon, gentil, intelligent, poli et espiègle! Et puis, on n'accable pas les enfants des erreurs de leurs parents.

Bella m'avait confié être un peu stressée par cette future rencontre. Si elle, fille aimée de ses parents, avait peur, comment pourrais-je ne pas être inquiet? Elle m'avait toutefois rassuré en me disant que l'annonce du mariage de Rose et Emmett serait l'occasion parfaite pour nous présenter, Noah et moi: ses parents seraient concentrés sur l'heureux couple, et non sur nous.

Les filles avaient décidé que nous irions à Forks en voiture, histoire d'avoir un moyen de transport sur place. Nous partirions avec deux voitures: je conduirai la première accompagné de Jazz', Em'; tandis que Rose conduirait la deuxième en compagnie de Bella, Alice et Noah. Elles avaient insisté, et lui aussi, pour que mon fils soit avec elle. Alice et le petit monstre m'avaient fait leurs yeux de chiens battus. Comment un humain avec un tant soi peu de cœur pouvait y résister? J'ai donc cédé.

Alors que je chargeais la voiture de nos affaires à Jasper, Noah et moi, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Bella arrivèrent. En effet, il avait été convenu que tout le monde se rejoigne chez moi. Noah sauta dans les bras de Bella et lui fit un énorme câlin.

**Jazz', tu continues de charger? Je vais installer le siège enfant dans la voiture des filles, lui demandais-je.**

**Ok, frérot!**

**Au fait, maman m'a donné les clés de notre maison. Nous y serons plus à l'aise, nous confia Alice. **

**Vous aviez gardé votre maison de Forks?, demanda Jasper.**

**Oui, les parents aiment vraiment Forks. Ils comptent y passer leur retraite plus tard, expliqua Emmett. **

15 minutes plus tard, nous partîmes en direction de Forks, ville natale de ma Bella.

Les deux heures de trajet se passèrent dans la bonne humeur.

**On devrait faire ça plus souvent: des virées entre mecs, s'exclama Em'.**

**Ce serait génial, si on n'était pas aussi occupé par notre boulot, répondis-je.**

**On pourrait bloquer un week-end par mois, proposa Jasper.**

**Ok, bonne idée, approuvais-je, tandis qu'Emmett acquiesçait.**

Après la première heure de trajet, j'appelai Bella pour savoir si tout allait bien. J'entendais des chants de Disney en fond, ainsi que les voix d'Alice, Noah et Rosalie.

**Mon dieu comme je te plains, la plaignis-je.**

**Et encore, ils ont baissé d'un ton, parce que je suis au téléphone!, rit-elle. **

**Tout se passe bien? Les enfants sont sages?**

**Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ils rient, jouent, chantent. Ils s'amusent bien tous les trois!**

Je ris et nous raccrochâmes. J'expliquai les mésaventures de Bella à mes deux compagnons de voyage et nous rîmes beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett ait envie d'imiter les filles.

**C'est une trop bonne idée! On va chanter aussi!, s'exclama-t-il, heureux comme un gamin de 3 ans à Noël.**

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes une heure à écouter, et ensuite chanter, des chansons de génériques de films, de dessins animés, de mangas.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à bon port. "Enfin", car j'avais envie de serrer mon fils et Bella dans mes bras. Nous nous étions arrêtés devant une superbe petite villa grise et blanche ayant deux garages dans une belle petite rue. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et avant de décharger nos bagages, Alice nous fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

Nous montâmes trois petites marches pour accéder au perron. Alice ouvrit la porte en bois blanc, et nous entrâmes dans un petit hall d'entrée. En face de la porte se trouvait un escalier; sur la droite, une porte menant aux garages; sur la gauche, une arcade menant à un salon chaleureux, dans les tons gris perle. Par le salon, nous accédâmes à la cuisine qui était en bois clair, la salle à manger se trouvait sur notre droite, elle était du même bois que la cuisine et aucun mur ne les séparait. Une porte en verre, sur le mur du fond, permettait d'accéder à une véranda qui donnait sur la terrasse extérieure. Alice nous entraina ensuite à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée en ouvrant une porte coulissante se trouvant sur l'un des murs de la salle à manger. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors face à la porte d'entrée, nous longeâmes l'escalier, et nous le montâmes. Il y avait quatre chambres et une salle de bain. Les chambres étaient légèrement mansardées. Alice nous donna la chambre de ses parents: elle était dans les tons verts. Noah était dans la chambre d'ami, située à notre gauche. Alice et Emmett occupaient leurs chambres d'enfants avec leurs compagnons respectifs. Emmett nous montra ensuite le grenier, accessible par une porte dérobée: nous découvrîmes alors une salle de jeux, de sport et de création. La pièce faisait apparemment toute la maison, et bien qu'elle soit mansardée, elle était assez spacieuse.

Après notre petite visite, je déchargeai les voitures avec l'aide d'Em' et Jazz', tandis que les filles et Noah s'occupaient d'enlever les derniers draps blancs posés sur les meubles. Nous en avions déjà enlevés quelques uns pendant la visite, mais il en restait encore.

Après avoir déposé toutes les valises dans les chambres, nous redescendîmes rejoindre les autres. Les filles étaient mortes de rire devant mon fils déguisé en fantôme avec l'un des draps blancs.

**Papa, c'est moi, le fantôme de Forks! Ouh! Ouh!**

**Oooh! J'ai peur! Qui pourra m'aider? Mon fils, peut-être? Noah! Au secours! Mais, où est-il? Qu'avez-vous fait à mon bébé, monsieur le fantôme? **

**Je l'ai dévoré!, rit Noah, derrière son drap. **

**Dévoré? Après l'avoir cuit, j'epsère!**

**Bien sûr que oui! C'est pas bon cuit!**

**Viens ici toi! Je vais te faire recracher mon fils!, m'exclamai-je en l'attrapant et en le chatouillant.**

Il riait tellement fort que les voisins devaient à présent être au courant que la maison des McCarthy était occupée!

**Bon, et si on allait faire des courses?, proposa Alice. Pendant ce temps, allez chez vos parents les filles. Noah, tu vas avec papa ou tu viens avec nous? **

**Avec Bella!**

**Bah et moi?, m'exclamais-je.**

**Ben t'es avec Bella!**

**Pas faux…, soupirai-je.**

**Allez! Tout le monde en route!**

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, mais Bella m'arrêta:

**Mes parents habitent au bout de la rue, me sourit-elle.**

Nous marchâmes donc à peine 5 minutes et nous arrivâmes devant une très belle villa ressemblant à celle d'Alice et Emmett. En y regardant bien, toutes les maisons de la rue se ressemblaient tout en étant différentes. Ils avaient probablement dû suivre une notice de l'urbanisme. La maison des Swan semblaient légèrement plus grande que celle des McCarthy. Elle était blanche, possédait deux garages et un toit brun. Nous montâmes les marches du perron et Rosalie frappa à la porte blanche. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année nous ouvrit et poussa un cri.

**Rosie chérie! Tu es enfin là!, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Oh Bella! Tu es là toi aussi! C'est merveilleux! Ca fait tellement longtemps que vous n'êtes plus venues!, continua-t-elle, en étouffant Bella par son étreinte. Comment allez-vous?**

**Très bien, maman, nous allons très bien, répondit Bella, les larmes aux yeux.**

**Emmett McCarthy, est-ce bien toi?**

**Oui, m'dame! **

**Oh mon dieu! Vous allez enfin vous marier! Ta mère et moi avons bien cru que ça n'arriverait jamais!**

**Mais Maman…**

**Voyons, Rosie, vous êtes amoureux depuis toujours! Et nous sommes vos mères, nous savons tout! Bella, qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes? **

**Voici Edward Cullen et son fils, Noah, nous présenta-t-elle. **

**Enchantée! Bonjour bonhomme, tu me fais un bisou?**

Noah, qui était planqué dans mon cou depuis le début de la conversation, releva la tête et sourit à la mère de Bella, tout en lui tendant les bras. Elle le prit contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle le garda dans ses bras alors qu'elle nous invitait à entrer. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Nous étions Bella, Rosalie, Emmett et moi dans 2 canapés, tandis qu'elle était dans un fauteuil, Noah sur les genoux.

**Charlie est à la mairie, il rentrera dans une heure trente, deux heures. J'ai fait de l'orangeade, tu viens m'aider Noah?**

**Oui, d'accord, lui répondit-il après avoir lancé un regard à Bella. **

**Rose, tu vas bien?, s'inquiéta Bella, une fois que sa mère fut sortie de la pièce. **

**Co… Comment a-t-elle su pour le mariage? **

**Elle te l'a expliqué…**

**Oui, mais quand même… C'était si évident? T'aurais pu me demander en mariage plus tôt Em'!, bouda-t-elle. **

**Excuse-moi d'avoir été joueur pro, pour gagner plein de sous pour pouvoir envoyer nos enfants à l'université, se moqua son futur époux.**

**T'es pas drôle, Emmy! En plus, ta mère ne sera pas non plus surprise! Je voulais les surprendre, moi!**

**Rosie chérie, ce n'est rien. Tu surprendras vos pères. Eux, n'ont rien vu, rassurez-vous!, s'exclama Renée en revenant de la cuisine.**

Elle portait un plateau sur lequel était posé une carafe d'orangeade, ainsi que des verres vides. Noah, lui, transportait un plus petit plateau avec des cookies et autres biscuits en tout genre.

**Tout est fait maison, nous sourit Renée.**

Rose, Bella et Emmett se jetèrent, littéralement, sur les biscuits. Je les regardais, ébahi.

**Les biscuits de Renée sont les meilleurs biscuits du monde, Ed'!, m'expliqua Em', la bouche pleine.**

**Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle met un ingrédient rendant accro!, soupçonna Rosalie. **

**Je suis juste douée, c'est tout, répliqua sa mère. **

**Emmett! Doucement! Laisse Edward et Noah gouter, s'écria Bella alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à manger son troisième biscuit. **

**J'ai déjà gouté! Les tiens sont bons aussi, Bella! **

**J'ai eu un bon maitre, tu sais!, sourit-elle à sa mère. **

Je goutai l'un de ces fameux cookies et… en effet, ils étaient divins! Autant que ceux de ma mère, mais pas autant que ceux de Bella! Quoique c'était peut-être le souvenir de la manière dont nous les avions mangés qui les rendaient si délicieux? Nous nous les étions faits déguster après notre troisième nuit ensemble.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Renée s'intéressait beaucoup à nos vies, à Emmett, Noah et moi. Après quelques temps, Noah descendit de ses genoux pour aller sur ceux son oncle. Ils rirent et jouèrent ensemble, sous les regards attendris de tout le monde.

Environ une demi-heure après, la porte s'ouvrit.

**Chérie? Je suis à la maison! Tu n'imagineras jamais ce que m'a demandé Jackson-père!, s'exclama une grosse voix.**

**Et toi, tu ne devineras jamais qui est à la maison!, se réjouit Renée.**

Il entra dans le salon et je vis les yeux de cet homme flamboyer. Pas de colère ou de haine, mais bien d'un amour profond, sincère et sans limite.

**Mes petites filles chéries! Vous en avez mis du temps pour revenir voir vos vieux parents!, leur reprocha-t-il gentiment en les serrant dans ses bras.**

**On devait travailler, Papa. Et à ce que je sache, vous connaissez notre adresse, le réprimanda à son tour Rosalie. **

**Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps de libre, malheureusement, se plaignit-t-il. Emmett! Ca faisait longtemps! Comment vont tes parents? **

**Ils vont bien, ils vous passent le bonjour!**

**Et vous jeune homme, qui êtes-vous?, demanda gentiment le père des filles à Noah, qui s'était précipité dans les bras de Bella.**

**Noah?, murmura mon fils, effrayé.**

Il était cramponné au coup de Bella. S'il continuait à la serrer aussi fort, elle aurait des marques.

**Eh bien, enchanté Noah! Je suis Charlie, le papa de Bella!, lui sourit Charlie.**

**Enchanté aussi, lui répondit mon fils en souriant et en se détendant.**

**Et vous?**

**Edward Cullen, le père de Noah, enchanté.**

**Egalement! Vous avez un beau petit gars! **

**Merci beaucoup, lui souriais-je, fier.**

Je gardai ma réplique pour moi: un "et vous une bien jolie fille", n'aurait probablement été apprécié! Il s'assit aux côtés de sa femme, tandis que Noah venait sur mes genoux.

**Comment va Alice? Elle n'est pas venue avec vous?, s'enquit Renée.**

**Elle va bien. Si, elle est venue, elle fait des courses avec le frère d'Edward, lui répondit Bella.**

**Bien, téléphone-leur et dis leur de venir souper!, proposa Charlie.**

**Bonne idée! Ces enfants n'ont que la peau sur les os!, ajouta Renée.**

Bella téléphona donc à sa meilleure amie et les convia, elle et mon frère, pour le souper.

**Alors les enfants, que racontez-vous de beau?**

**Papa, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose…, commença Rose.**

**T'es enceinte?**

**Euh… non.**

**Oh, répondit-il, déçu.**

**Mais Emmett et moi allons nous marier!, annonça-t-elle.**

**Oui, je sais. **

**Comment ça tu le sais?, s'exclama-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Emmett m'a demandé ta main! Il fait les choses dans les règles ce petit!, lui apprit-il en me fixant.**

Serait-ce un message caché? Je pense que oui.

**Vous êtes vraiment nuls, bouda Rosalie.**

**Noah va faire un câlin à Tante Rose, tu veux?, lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille.**

Il accepta et sauta sur sa tante en lui faisant plein de bisous.

**Tante Rose, hein?, reprit Charlie.**

**Oui, Noah les a adoptés, et eux aussi. **

**C'était mon idée, sourit comme un idiot Emmett.**

**Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?**

**Cinq mois…**

**Oh… oh! Seulement? **

**Oui…**

**Papa…**

**Et tu nous le présentes déjà? Vous devez être important, Edward!**

**J'espère l'être, en effet, lui répondis-je en souriant à Bella.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent. Je compris alors très vite que les Swan considéraient les enfants McCarthy comme leurs propres enfants.

Renée disparut dans la cuisine, vite suivie de Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Noah. Nous les entendions rire et parler, sans réellement discerner ce qu'elles se racontaient. Bien que je compris que mon fils avait été engagé comme Chef apprenti à l'école de cuisine de Chef Renée!

**Vous avez fixé la date du mariage?, demanda Charlie.**

**Non, pas encore. Je dois voir au boulot, mais nous aimerions nous marier au mois d'octobre. Ca fera pile 20 ans que nous nous serions rencontrés, sourit-il, rêveur.**

**20 ans? Ouah!, s'exclama mon frère.**

**Et oui! Déjà 20 ans! Ca ne me rajeunit pas tout ça!, répondit Charlie. Vous aimeriez faire la cérémonie à Seattle ou à Forks?**

**On n'en a pas encore discuté en fait, mais j'aimerais la faire à Forks, là où tout a commencé.**

**Je ne te savais aussi romantique, Em', s'étonna mon frère.**

**Je sais, je deviens gaga quand il s'agit de ma Rose, s'excusa Em'.**

**Non, mais ce n'était pas un reproche. Loin de là! C'est mignon, et je pense que ça fera plaisir à Rose, lui sourit Jasper.**

**Et vous deux, vous allez demander mes filles en mariage aussi? Quand?**

**Euh…, s'étrangla Jazz'.**

**Même si ça ne fait que 5 mois que je connais votre fille, je sais que je l'épouserai un jour. Je ne sais pas encore quand, parce qu'il faut y aller doucement avec Noah, même s'il aime Bella. Nous ne voulons pas le brusquer.**

**Vous avez bien raison, prenez votre temps et pas seulement pour le petit, pour vous aussi, me conseilla-t-il.**

**5 mois?, s'étonna à nouveau Jazz'. C'était la fille du resto?**

**Oui, je te l'ai dit, non?**

**Je m'en serai souvenu!**

**Quelle fille du resto?, demanda Em'.**

**Edward était allé à un rendez-vous, et il est tombé sous le charme d'une jeune femme brune à une table voisine. **

**C'était Bella.**

**C'est flippant: c'est un peu du harcèlement en fait, souffla Emmett, en souriant.**

**Arrête, son père est shérif!, s'exclama mon frère, en se moquant.**

**Ex-shérif, toujours armé, en effet!, reprit le père de Bella.**

Ils rirent à mes dépends, et je finis par me joindre à eux.

**Et toi, Jazz'?, m'enquis-je, sadiquement.**

**Quoi moi?**

**Tu comptes épouser Alice?**

**Probablement, mais pas tout de suite. Nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis une semaine. C'est un peu tôt pour faire des plans de type mariage, je trouve.**

**Vous avez le temps! Au moins 20 ans!, rit Charlie.**

**Hey!, protesta Emmett.**

**Les garçons, à table!, nous appela Renée, tandis que nous riions.**

Nous allâmes alors dans la salle à manger. Je m'installai auprès de Bella, à sa droite. A sa gauche se trouvait Emmett, à la gauche de celui-ci, en bout de table, se trouvait Charlie, à sa droite Rosalie, ensuite Noah, Jasper, Alice et enfin, à l'autre bout de la table, face à Charlie, Renée. Nous mangeâmes un délicieux bœuf bourguignon. Nous parlions du mariage de Rosalie.

**Tu as déjà une idée de ta robe de mariée?, demanda Renée à Rose.**

**Non, pas vraiment. Mais Alice, oui. Elle me la dessine, sourit-elle.**

**C'est génial ça! Tu en es où, Lilly?**

**Je pense l'avoir presque terminée, sourit grandement le lutin. **

**Déjà?, s'étonna Bella.**

**Oui, j'étais inspirée! Une fois que je l'aurai terminée, je commencerai nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur, et ensuite les robes de nos mères. **

**Oh chouette! Tu nous as prévues également!, se réjouit Renée.**

**Évidemment!**

**Tu as déjà des idées pour les robes?, s'enquit Rosalie.**

**Oui! Il faudra juste que nous parlions des couleurs et de la longueur. J'aurais aussi besoin de la date, enfin du mois. Et l'endroit! Il faut que je sache si les robes ont besoin de manches, d'un châle, d'un boléro. Pour ta robe aussi d'ailleurs. Je te la montrerai demain soir, elle devrait être finie, déblatéra Alice à toute vitesse.**

**Respire Lilly, lui rappela Emmett.**

**Demain soir? Alice McCarthy, je t'aime!, s'exclama Rose. Ce sera surement au mois d'octobre?, avança-t-elle, tout en regardant Emmett, attendant une confirmation.**

**Oui, octobre serait vraiment le mois idéal!, lui sourit-il, amoureusement. Et à Forks, bien entendu.**

**Bien entendu!, reprit Rosalie.**

**Oui, donc je dois prévoir des manches pour ta robe, réfléchit Alice à voix haute. Enfin, elle a déjà des manches, ¾ en fait, mais je vais les allonger: Forks est froid en octobre.**

**Tu avais déjà mis des manches?**

**Oui, j'étais à peu près sûre que ce serait en octobre!**

**Pourquoi Tante Alice?, demanda Noah.**

**Parce que c'est en octobre qu'Emmett et Rosalie se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. **

**Ca fait pas longtemps ça! Papa, tu vois que tu peux te marier avec Bella!**

**Qu… quoi?, m'étonnais-je.**

**Ben tantôt, t'as dit que c'était trop tôt!**

**Octobre d'il y a 20 ans, bonhomme, intervint Renée.**

**Ah oui, quand même. C'est beaucoup ça Papa? **

**Oui, c'est presque l'âge de Bella.**

**Bah c'est pas beaucoup alors!**

**J'aime les enfants!, s'exclama Bella.**

**Disons que c'est très long quand même. Depuis qu'ils sont enfants, ils sont amoureux, repris-je.**

**Oui, c'est vrai. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi, à cette époque, lui expliqua Rosalie.**

**Pourquoi t'as attendu aussi longtemps Tonton?**

**Parce qu'on devait faire des études avant, et que la vie nous a malheureusement séparés pendant quelques années, répondit Emmett.**

**Mais vous vous êtes retrouvés, sourit mon fils. **

**Oui! Et tu porteras donc nos alliances lors du mariage!**

**Ah oui?, se réjouit Noah. Je ferai quoi?**

**Tu devras porter les alliances sur un petit coussin et nous les tendre quand on te les demandera, lui expliqua Rose.**

**Cool!, sautilla-t-il. **

La soirée se termina très bien. Nous mangeâmes le gâteau au chocolat de Bella et Noah au salon avec une tasse de chocolat chaud fait maison avec du vrai chocolat. Vers 20h, alors qu'il jouait avec Emmett et Jasper, mon fils tendit les bras à Bella, tout en se frottant les yeux. Mon bébé était fatigué. En effet, après seulement quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

**Vous voulez le monter?, proposa Renée.**

**Oui, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesçais-je.**

**Vous ne dormez pas ici?, s'étonna Charlie.**

**Non, maman nous a donné les clés de la maison. On ne voulait pas vous déranger, expliqua Emmett.**

**Sachez que vous ne nous dérangerez jamais, le rassura Charlie.**

Nous montâmes dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella: elle était de taille moyenne, avait un double, une grande garde-robe, un bureau et une coiffeuse. Elle était dans les tons bleus clairs, voire turquoises. Des tas de photos inondaient les murs: Bella et ses parents, Bella et Rosalie, les filles et leurs parents, Bella bébé, Bella et Alice, les trois meilleures amies ensemble, avec Emmett, etc.

Comme j'avais prévu le coup, je sortis un pyjama du sac de Noah, j'allai le lui mettre quand Renée me demanda si elle pouvait le faire. J'acceptai immédiatement. Bella et moi observions sa mère pendant qu'elle changeait mon bébé endormi. Elle était douce, mais rapide. Elle le changea en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle avait l'habitude, ça se voyait.

En sortant de la chambre, Renée nous retint.

**Attendez les enfants. Vous êtes sûrs de vous, de votre amour? Parce qu'il n'y a pas que vous en jeu…**

**On le sait maman, ne t'en fais pas. **

**Je m'en doute, vous êtes des jeunes gens responsables. Et sachez que je considère ce petit être comme mon propre petit-fils. J'espère vraiment que ça marchera entre vous. Vous semblez heureux, nous sourit-elle.**

**Nous l'espérons aussi, mais nous essayons de ne pas précipiter les choses. Noah est le plus important, nous ne voulons pas le brusquer, expliqua Bella.**

**De toute façon, vous êtes encore jeunes, vous avez le temps, nous sourit-elle.**

Nous descendîmes et nous passâmes une agréable fin de soirée. Vers minuit, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Bella et moi allâmes chercher mon bébé. Elle sortit une couverture bien chaude de sa penderie et enroula Noah dedans.

**Tu es le premier homme à entrer dans ma chambre, me souffla Bella.**

**Et le premier garçon aussi?, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.**

**Non… Le premier c'est Noah, me sourit-elle.**

**Ah. Ah. T'es vraiment pas drôle, tu sais?**

**Je me trouve très drôle, moi! Et tu ferais bien de rire de mes blagues si tu veux que nous baptisions mon lit de jeune fille!**

**Mademoiselle Swan, quelle perverse vous êtes!**

**Ose me dire que tu n'y pensais pas, me provoqua-t-elle.**

**Ok. J'y pensais. Mais je suis un homme: je suis pervers de nature! Tu es une femme, tu es censée être prude, me moquais-je à mon tour.**

**Oui, et suis censée faire caca des paillettes aussi! **

**Tout à fait! Attends… comment ça censée? Tu… tu veux me dire que tu fais pas caca des paillettes? **

**Bien sûr que non!**

**Des papillons alors?**

**Non!**

**Des serpentins?**

**Beurk, non!**

**Ben quoi alors?**

**Hum… des arcs-en-ciel! **

**Des arcs-en-ciel? Vous êtes vraiment bizarres vous les filles!**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux bas des escaliers, Bella mit son manteau et m'aida avec le mien. Nous rentrâmes enfin, et nous allâmes coucher le petit. Tout le monde vint lui faire un petit bisou. Nous refermâmes la porte de notre chambre et, à défaut d'avoir baptisé son lit de jeune fille, nous baptisâmes le lit des McCarthy.

Le lendemain matin, Noah arriva dans notre chambre tout doucement. Il alla près de Bella et lui chuchota quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Elle l'attrapa, le mit dans le lit et le serra dans ses bras. Je resserrai mon étreinte également.

Vers 8h30, Alice frappa doucement à notre porte et s'agenouilla à son tour près de ma Bella.

**Tes parents viennent déjeuner avec nous, ils arrivent à 9h, chuchota-t-elle.**

**Ok, bailla ma Bella.**

Je baillai à mon tour et Bella se retourna délicatement dans mes bras, afin de ne pas réveiller Noah.

**Il dort?, m'étonnais-je.**

**Oui, pourquoi?**

**Parce que d'habitude, quand il vient me réveiller il se plaint d'avoir faim et me prive de sommeil! Quel petit voyou!**

Elle rit doucement et Noah se repositionna pour déposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Bella. Elle lui caressa distraitement les cheveux et m'observa.

**Il faut qu'on se lève…. **

**Je sais.**

**Je n'en ai pas envie…, continua-t-elle.**

**Moi non plus.**

**Et si on restait coucher?**

**On ne peut pas.**

**Pourquoi?**

**Parce que ton père est l'ancien shérif de Forks et qu'il est encore armé.**

Bella éclata de rire, essayant néanmoins de ne pas faire trop de bruit et de ne pas trop bouger, pour ne pas déranger Noah.

**Bon allez, allons manger des pancakes!, dis-je avec enthousiasme, voyant que Noah s'était réveillé mais faisait semblant de dormir.**

**Oh oui! Des pancakes! Avec du chocolat! Mais c'est maman qui les fera, ils sont encore meilleurs que les miens, répondit Bella, entrant dans mon jeu.**

**C'est pas possible, Bella! C'est toi qui fais les meilleurs pancakes du monde!, répliqua mon fils, la voix encore ensommeillée.**

Nous rîmes et je me levai. Nous avions découvert hier soir que chaque chambre possédait une salle de bain privée en plus de la salle de bain commune de l'étage – qui était sûrement réservée aux invités. J'allai donc me rafraichir pendant que Bella et Noah se câlinaient, préférant se réveiller doucement. Quand je revins dans la chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une photo du tableau qui s'offrait à moi: Noah était dans les bras de Bella, qui le serrait fort dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient rendormis. Après avoir pris ma photo, je les réveillai doucement: d'abord Bella à l'aide de baisers, et ensuite Noah, à l'aide de chatouilles.

Bella alla se rafraichir à son tour, tandis que j'habillais Noah. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Renée et Charlie étaient déjà là, et la mère de Bella s'activait déjà en cuisine sous l'œil émerveillé d'Emmett. A n'en pas douter, les pancakes de Renée valait le détour!

Charlie était à table et discutait de la ville de Forks avec Jazz'; Emmett était assis au comptoir de la cuisine et observait Renée avec admiration. Après un rapide coup d'œil, je remarquai qu'il fixait Rosalie, cachée derrière sa mère, qui mélangeait la pâte; Alice n'était pas présente. Mon petit monstre sauta de mes bras et alla embrasser tout le monde. Emmett le prit sur ses genoux et ensemble ils regardèrent Rose et Renée faire les pancakes. Je m'installai près de mon frère et me servis une tasse de café. Bella alla à côté de son père et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

**Où est Alice?, demanda finalement Bella.**

**Je ne sais pas, elle était là il y a quelques minutes, mais ensuite, elle s'est volatilisée, répondit Jasper.**

**Alice, répondirent Emmett, Renée, Rose, Bella et Charlie.**

**Cette fille est étrange, compléta Emmett.**

**Cette fille a fini la robe de mariée de ta fiancée!, répliqua Alice, qui venait d'arriver. Tu as de la chance que Rose soit ma meilleure amie, toi!**

**Tu l'as finie? Comment est-ce possible? Tu m'avais dit que tu l'aurais ce soir seulement?, s'étonna Rosalie.**

**Je suis très inspirée ces temps-ci! Je pense que Jasper est un genre de muse!, rit-elle.**

**Tout pour vous servir, mademoiselle McCarthy, répondit Jasper en inclinant la tête.**

**Tu as dormi, Lilly?, s'inquiéta Emmett.**

**Oui! **

**Jasper?**

**Oui, elle a dormi. Deux à trois heures, peut-être.**

**Lilly, souffla Emmett.**

**Quoi? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil! **

**Je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes à l'hôpital pour épuisement, répliqua Emmett.**

**Comment ça?, demanda Jasper.**

**Alice s'est évanouie lorsqu'elle était en dernière année au lycée, nous expliqua Bella.**

**Cause de la syncope? Épuisement physique. Elle n'avait plus dormi depuis 6 jours, continua Rose.**

**Je n'avais pas le temps de dormir! Il fallait que je rende mes croquis le plus tôt possible, je voulais tellement aller à New York!, rêva Alice.**

**Tu avais largement le temps de dormir, Lilly, s'exaspéra Emmett. **

**Et tu l'as encore plus pour notre mariage. Tant que j'ai ma robe en octobre, ça me va! Nous ne sommes qu'en août, Alice.**

**Oui, je sais! Mais je n'en peux rien: j'ai tellement d'idées que je me réveille et qu'il faut que je dessine.**

**Tu ne serais pas un peu hyperactive par hasard?, s'enquit Jazz'. **

**Si, pourquoi?**

**Tu ne prends pas de médicaments?, s'étonna-t-il.**

Alice le regarda étrangement. Les Swan et les McCarthy fixèrent Alice d'un regard plein de reproches.

**Lilly, dis-moi que tu n'oublies pas de les prendre? Ca peut être dangereux!**

**Du calme, Emmy! Ca ne fait que deux semaines. J'ai oublié d'en racheter. Et ce n'est pas dangereux, plein de personnes vivent avec ce syndrome et se portent bien.**

**Oui, mais dans ton cas, ça l'est. Tu oublies de dormir, Alice. L'être humain a besoin de sommeil. **

**Je dors! Jasper dis-lui!**

**C'est vrai qu'elle dormait à San Mateo, environs 6 ou 7 heures. Par contre hier soir, elle a un peu moins dormi, mais je pense que c'est normal, elle était excitée de vous revoir, de retrouver sa chambre d'enfant, etc. **

**6 à 7 heures? Jure-le sur la tête de Noah.**

**Je le jure sur la tête de mon filleul et neveu adoré, Noah Jasper Carl Cullen, jura mon frère sans hésiter.**

**Bien. Mais tu vas quand même aller chercher ses médocs! **

**Oui, Emmy! Promis! **

**Bien. **

**Mon Emmett d'amour, tu sors le chocolat, s'il te plait?, intervint Rosalie.**

**Bien sûr!**

Je découvrais une nouvelle facette d'Emmett: il était très protecteur envers sa sœur. Ils venaient de se disputer, sans vraiment en avoir l'air pourtant.

Rosalie et Renée déposèrent les pancakes et les pâtes à tartiner et confitures sur la table et nous nous mîmes à manger. En effet, ces petites crêpes étaient délicieuses!

**Au fait, Billy m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure: il nous invite au feu de camp annuel de la Push. **

**Cool! Les feux de camp des Quileutes sont les meilleurs!, s'écria Alice. L'autre débile sera là?**

**Qui ça?, s'enquit Renée.**

**Jacob?**

**Ah! Oui, certainement, c'est sa tribu après tout, confirma Charlie.**

**Alors on n'y va pas!, décréta le petit lutin.**

**Alice, on adore le feu de camp de début août! C'est le plus beau!, s'exclama Bella. Pourquoi nous n'irions pas?**

**Parce que cet imbécile est un imbécile!**

**On s'en fout! Nous n'étions qu'amis Lilly! Et techniquement, je l'ai un peu trompé avec Edward, alors on est quitte. **

**Un peu comment? **

**On s'est embrassé lors de notre premier rendez-vous…**

**Il a mis une autre femme enceinte!**

**Je m'en fous! J'ai découpé ses vêtements!**

**Bon d'accord, vous êtes quittes.**

**Tu as fait quoi, Bella?, intervint Renée.**

**J'ai découpé ses vêtements?**

**Tu es bien la fille de ta mère!, s'exclama Charlie. Rose est plus comme moi, plus violente, réfléchit Charlie.**

**Evidemment, tu l'emmenais au stand de tirs les dimanches matins!, s'offusqua Renée.**

**Bon, on y va à ce feu de camp?, demanda Alice.**

**Bien sûr que oui!, répondit Rosalie. **

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir rencontrer Jacob une nouvelle fois. Après tout, il avait fait du mal à Bella et en même temps, j'avais été l'amant de sa fiancée… C'était assez délicat. De plus, Noah serait là, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me fasse un esclandre devant mon fils. Néanmoins Bella su me convaincre d'un seul de ses sourires étincelants**. **Il fut alors convenu que nous nous rendrions à la Push vers 19h.

En attendant le feu de camp du soir, le maire nous proposa, à Jasper et moi, de faire une visite de la ville. Nous acceptâmes, voulant découvrir la ville qui avait vu grandir nos compagnes. Bella mis un fin pull à mon fils, car bien que nous soyons en été, il ne faisait que 20° au soleil. Comparé au 35-40° de la Californie, il faisait froid et je n'avais pas envie que mon bébé prenne froid, Bella non plus apparemment. Nous enfilâmes une fine veste et nous sortîmes. Rosalie et Alice décidèrent de venir avec nous, convenant de parler de la robe en après-midi.

Charlie nous fit visiter tous les moindres recoins de Forks. Nous le fîmes à pied, la bourgade n'étant pas très grande. Noah aimait beaucoup cette visite. Il tenait fermement la main de Charlie et écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Après deux heures, le père de Bella prit mon fils dans ses bras, voyant qu'il commençait à fatiguer.

Nous étions juste derrière eux: Bella me tenait la main; Alice était dans les bras de Jazz'; et Rosalie et Emmett avaient disparu depuis une heure. Vers 16h, nous rentrâmes chez les McCarthy.

**Vous restez jusque quand?, me demanda Charlie.**

**Jusque dimanche en fin d'après-midi.**

**Bien, je peux enlever Noah, au matin alors?**

**Tant que vous me le ramenez, je suis d'accord, ris-je. **

**Bien!, se réjouit-il. Dis-moi Noah, tu aimerais faire un tour en voiture de police? **

**Oui! Avec les sirènes?**

**Oui, mais alors on la fera jeudi, ca te va?**

**Oui!, cria Noah.**

**Et ça te dirait que dimanche, on aille pêcher?**

**Pêcher? Des poissons?**

**Oui, sourit le nouveau grand-père.**

**Oui!, sourit Noah. Mais je n'ai jamais pêché!**

**Je t'apprendrai, ne t'en fais pas!**

**D'accord alors! Cool! **

**Vous voudrez venir aussi, les garçons? **

**Un dimanche? Non merci, Charlie! Je vais faire la grasse mat' dans les bras de ma jolie fiancée! De toute façon, vous m'avez déjà donné sa main, je n'ai plus rien à prouver, moi!, rit Emmett.**

**Moi je veux bien!, s'exclama Jasper. J'ai toujours rêvé de pêcher, s'expliqua-t-il.**

**Je suis partant aussi, souris-je. **

**Bien! Nous partirons à 4h.**

**Ce n'est pas un peu tard, ça?, s'enquit Jazz'.**

**Jazz', 4h du matin, lui précisais-je. **

**Oh! Je me disais aussi.**

**Qui pourrait croire que tu es un brillant avocat?**

**Ah. Ah. T'es vraiment trop drôle, Eddie! **

**Hey!**

**Tu n'auras pas intérêt à me réveiller Jasper Cullen! Ou je me ferai tuer par mon frère, pour manque de sommeil!**

**Bien m'dame! **

**Et si on parlait de cette robe de mariée, sourit Rosalie.**

Emmett partit faire quelques courses avec Charlie tandis que nous nous installions dans le canapé: Jazz et moi pour regarder la télé; Rose, Bella et Alice pour regarder la robe. Noah était dans son lit, faisant une sieste bien méritée.

**Alors, tu es prête?**

**Oui, montre-la moi, s'excita Rosalie. **

**Promets-moi que si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu me le diras. Je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant sur croquis, plutôt que le jour de votre mariage!**

**Je te le promets Lilly!**

**Bien, la voici…**

N'entendant pas de réaction, Jasper et moi tournâmes la tête vers les filles. Bella et Rosalie étaient bouches-bée, béate d'admiration.

**Alors?, s'inquiéta Alice.**

**Elle… elle est magnifique, Alice. **

**T'as tellement de talent Lilly!, la félicita Bella.**

[NA: Et non, vous n'aurez pas encore la description de la robe! Vous l'aurez le jour du mariage, quand elle sera "réelle"! :p]

Rosalie fit part de quelques petites idées pour la robe, et ensuite, Alice montra les croquis des robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

**Bon c'est vite fait, ce n'est pas le croquis final, mais j'avais peur d'oublier alors… J'ai deux modèles, un long et un court.**

**Il fera froid, c'est peut-être mieux une longue robe, non? **

**Très bien, j'espérais que tu me dirais ça! C'est ma préférée!**

**Par contre, pour la couleur, je ne sais pas encore… Il faudrait que je vois avec les fleurs, et tout le reste. **

**Tu as le temps, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais commencer par faire ta robe, lui sourit Alice. **

Vers 17h, nous allâmes nous préparer pour le feu de camp. Je remis le fin pull à Noah, et je fis un sac avec un gros pull, son manteau, une fine écharpe, un petit bonnet et quelques jeux d'extérieurs. Je lui prévis une tenue de rechange également au cas où il tomberait dans l'eau. Je me félicitai d'avoir écouté Bella et d'avoir emmené la poussette: Noah pourrait s'y reposer ce soir.

A 18h30, nous partîmes vers la Push: Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans la voiture du maire de la ville, tandis que nous les suivions, Bella, Alice, Noah, Jazz' et moi.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur le territoire Quileute. Charlie nous présenta à Billy, son meilleur ami, le père de Jacob, le représentant de la Push. Il nous salua chaleureusement et serra les filles dans ses bras. Il y garda un peu plus longtemps Bella, lui murmurant quelque chose. Il nous invita ensuite à nous avancer sur la plage et à profiter de la fête.

Noah tenait les mains de Bella et d'Alice, Rosalie était à leurs côtés. Elles discutaient joyeusement. Jazz', Emmett et moi les suivions en riant. Les parents de Bella parlaient encore à Billy.

Nous nous dirigions vers un immense feu de camp, quand je remarquai que Jacob et Leah étaient déjà arrivés. Nous nous installâmes à une table près du feu afin de profiter de sa chaleur.

**Vous voudriez célébrer le mariage où exactement?, demanda Bella.**

**On aurait bien voulu faire la cérémonie sur la Push, et ensuite faire la fête à la maison, nous expliqua Emmett.**

**C'est une bonne idée, sourit Alice. **

**Oui, nous allons en parler à Billy tout à l'heure. Demain matin, nous contacterons le prêtre. Papa a accepté d'officialiser le mariage sur la plage, s'enthousiasma Rosalie. **

**Papa, j'peux avoir ce truc, là?, me demanda Noah en montrant une brochette de viande.**

**Tu veux une brochette? Allons t'en chercher une alors!**

Bella vint avec nous et salua les vendeurs.

**Tu veux une brochette à quoi, bébé? Poulet? Porc? Bœuf? Agneau?**

**Alors Bella, quoi de neuf à Seattle?, lui demanda l'un de ses amis.**

**Poulet!**

**Très bien! On pourrait avoir deux brochettes de poulet, s'il vous plait?, demandais-je à un autre ami de Bella.**

**Oh la routine: métro-boulot-dodo!, sourit-elle.**

**Tenez, me dit-il en me tendant une assiette.**

**Tu rigoles là? T'aurais pu faire ça ici!**

Je le remerciai et lui payai mon achat.

**Oui, mais ici, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Edward, intervint Jacob.**

**Jacob, le salua Bella. **

**Bella, lui sourit-il. Edward, heureux de te revoir, me dit-il. Salut, toi!**

**Salut!, répondit Noah.**

**Je dois te parler, Bella. **

**Très bien… Je reviens, me souffla-t-elle en m'embrassant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Noah.**

Nous retournâmes à notre table et j'aidai mon fils à manger ses brochettes. Je voyais Bella et Jacob discuter un peu plus loin. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se disputer, ils semblaient calmes. Je vis que Leah les regardait également et je lui fis un sourire. Bella revint quelques minutes plus tard, souriante.

**Ca s'est bien passé?, lui demandais-je, doucement.**

**Oui, nous nous sommes excusés, expliqués. Nous avons mis les choses au point. Nous avons confondu nos sentiments, choisi la facilité. Nous sommes à nouveau amis, me sourit-elle, heureuse. Je leur ai proposé de se joindre à nous, ça ne te dérange pas?**

**Non, bien sûr que non, tant que tu es heureuse, je suis heureux.**

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa doucement.

**Alors bonhomme, c'est bon? **

**Oui! Trop! C'est quoi la sauce sur le poulet?**

**C'est une sauce secrète typiquement Quileute, lui répondit Jacob en se joignant à nous. **

**C'est très bon!**

**Merci, c'est la mère de Leah qui la prépare, continua Jacob.**

Toutes les tables près du feu étaient des tables rondes. Noah était sur mes genoux, Bella à ma gauche, puis se trouvaient Alice, Jazz', Leah, Jacob, Emmett et Rosalie qui se trouvait donc à mes côtés.

L'ambiance était un peu tendue: personne ne savait quoi dire, tout le monde était mal à l'aise. Sauf Noah bien entendu.

**Papa, tu manges pas?, me demanda mon fils après avoir avalé son dernier morceau. **

**Si, on va aller chercher quelque chose, proposais-je à Bella.**

**Oui, bonne idée!**

Nous nous levâmes et Noah alla sur les genoux de Rose. Alice et Jazz' nous suivirent. Nous commandâmes un plateau de brochettes pour huit, mélangeant les différentes viandes, ainsi que des boissons. Nous retournâmes à table et commençâmes à manger. Noah avait raison, c'était délicieux: les viandes étaient tendres, juteuses, savoureuses. Après avoir félicité la mère de Leah, l'ambiance se détendit et nous passâmes une très bonne soirée.

**Tu es enceinte de combien de mois Leah?, demanda Rosalie.**

**8 mois et deux semaines, lui sourit Leah.**

**Bientôt la délivrance!**

**Oui, vivement la fin. Ca commence à être long, souffla-t-elle. **

**Tu attends des jumeaux, c'est ça?, lui demanda Alice.**

**Oui, deux petits garçons!, répondit fièrement Jacob. **

**Vous allez les appeler comment?**

**Jared et Sam. C'étaient les prénoms de nos grands-pères. **

Nous leur sourîmes et nous continuâmes à parler bébés pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque nous eûmes finis, Noah et Emmett – oui, oui, Emmett, bientôt 27 ans, futur mari – nous demandèrent une glace. Nous prîmes tous un dessert et ces glaces étaient réellement bonnes. Bella m'apprit que toutes les glaces étaient faites maison.

La soirée suivait son train, quand Leah se plia en deux et broya la main de Jacob.

**Leah? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**J'ai perdu les eaux…, pleura-t-elle.**

**Pourquoi tu pleures?, paniqua Jacob.**

**C'est deux semaines trop tôt, Jake!**

**Mais le médecin avait dit que ça arriverait sûrement, non?**

**Oui, mais quand même!**

**Euh… Les gars? Il faudrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital, non?, leur proposa Emmett.**

**Oui, bonne idée, merci Emmett, paniqua encore plus Jake.**

Ils partirent pour l'hôpital avec Billy et Sue, le père du futur papa et la mère de la future maman. La soirée se poursuivit et Jasper et moi racontâmes quelques anecdotes sur les premiers mois de Noah. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs endormi depuis le départ des futurs parents: il dormait confortablement dans les bras de Bella.

Après quelques heures de rigolades et de discussions, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Quand nous arrivâmes, nous mîmes Noah au lit et l'embrassâmes, chacun à notre tour.

Bella me confia avoir envie de prendre une douche et je décidai de l'y rejoindre. J'aimais vraiment notre nouvelle proximité. Nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde et j'étais persuadé que nous vieillirions ensemble.

Nous allâmes nous coucher. J'étais tellement bien dans les bras de Bella. Ca ne m'étonnait absolument pas que Noah s'endormait toujours dans ses bras: elle était apaisée et apaisante, aimante, douce. Elle était parfaite, même ses défauts étaient parfaits. Plus nous avancions, et plus je devenais fleur bleue.

Le lendemain matin, vers 5h, Bella reçu un message de Jacob: Sam et Jared étaient nés. Ils étaient en bonne santé et pesaient respectivement 2kg580 pour 47cm et 2kg450 pour 45cm. Nous le félicitâmes et décidâmes de passer les voir le lendemain après-midi.

Vers 7h30, Noah vint se placer entre Bella et moi et nous fîmes un gros câlin. Ensuite, nous allâmes manger les pancakes de Rose. Nous décidâmes de nous balader dans la forêt. Vers 14h, nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital pour rencontrer les nouveaux venus.

Nous frappâmes à la porte de la chambre 256 de la maternité de l'hôpital et nous entrâmes dans la petite pièce. Leah était dans son lit en train d'admirer ses deux bébés dans leurs berceaux, pendant qu'ils dormaient.

**Coucou Leah, la salua Noah.**

**Salut bonhomme, tu vas bien?**

**Oui et toi?**

**Je vais merveilleusement bien!**

**Et les bébés, s'inquiéta Bella.**

**Ils vont bien, ils viennent de s'endormir. **

**Madame Black?, intervint une infirmière. Nous devons vous emmener pour un examen.**

**Oh très bien. Bella, Edward, ça ne vous dérange pas de les surveiller? Ils devraient dormir le temps de l'examen. Jacob ne devrait pas tarder, je l'ai envoyé chercher plus de vêtements pour les petits.**

**Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en occupe, la rassurai-je. **

L'infirmière l'aida à s'installer sur la chaise roulante et l'emmena hors de la chambre.

Nous allâmes près des bébés et les observâmes. Noah était subjugué: il les regardait attentivement.

**Papa, j'étais aussi petit?, me demanda-t-il, en murmurant.**

**Encore plus, mon cœur, lui répondis-je, en souriant.**

**Plus petit? C'est vraiment petit alors, continua-t-il.**

**Oui, vraiment très! **

**Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas?, lui demanda Bella.**

**Si! Dis Bella, tu me feras une petite sœur ou un petit frère?**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, qu'en pensez-vous? <strong>

**Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture et j'espère pouvoir le publier le mois prochain, mais je ne vous fais aucune promesse: je dois avancer dans mon TFE :) **

**Bonne soirée! **

**A bientôt, **

**XOXO**


	13. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour à toutes !

Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos messages d'encouragement. Ils me font énormément plaisir, surtout sachant que je n'ai plus publié depuis quelques temps… Je tiens à vous rassurer : mon histoire aura bel et bien une fin ! Je termine toujours ce que j'entreprends ! Néanmoins, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Vous me direz : le temps, ça se prend ! Et c'est vrai, vous avez raison.

Mais voici quelques explications. J'ai décidé de poursuivre mes études : après mon bachelier en communication (trois années d'études en Haute Ecole, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'équivalent en France), j'ai choisi de compléter ma formation avec un master (diplôme universitaire à nouveau trois ans, les bacheliers devant réaliser une année préparatoire au master). Je suis à présent en première année (ouf !) et j'ai énormément de travaux, d'examens et je dois préparer mon mémoire (super…) Ajoutons à cela mon job étudiant et ma tentative de garder un semblant de vie sociale, je manque de temps pour l'écriture.

Croyez-moi, ça me déprime et m'attriste énormément ! Et par-dessus tout, ça me manque ! Les résumés des chapitres sont écrits et n'attendent plus que leur développement. J'essayerai d'y remédier rapidement !

Je vous souhaite, dores et déjà, une excellente année 2015 ! J'espère qu'elle sera encore meilleure que 2014 et qu'elle vous apportera tout ce que vous désirez !

A très bientôt,

XOXO

Ash'Stew


End file.
